


Im Strudel der Finsternis

by charmed92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Domestic Violence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Marauders, Romance, Severus Snape Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed92/pseuds/charmed92
Summary: Severus Snape steht vor dem Scherbenhaufen seines Lebens und droht, in seiner Dunkelheit zur versinken. Durch das "Schlammblut-Fiasko" hat er die Freundschaft seiner großen Liebe Lily verloren. Als Slytherin wird er in die Schublade "angehender Todesser" gesteckt und sein Vater ist ein gewalttätiger Alkoholiker. Konsumiert ihn die Dunkelheit oder findet er neue Hoffnung?





	1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Die fantastische Welt von Harry Potter und alle handelnden Figuren, die eine Hauptrolle in meiner Fan-Fiction spielen, gehören J.K. Rowling. Einzig die Figur der Emma Prewett und andere eventuelle OCs gehören mir.

Prolog

Severus Snape blickte mit einem ernsten, melancholischen Blick aus seinem kleinen, verschmutzten Zimmerfenster. Mit Mühe konnte er den dreckigen, stinkenden Fluss erkennen, der sich hinter seinem verwahrlosten Haus wie eine vernarbte, eitrige Ader des Elends und Verfalls durch Spinner's End zog. In der Luft lag der Gestank von Chemikalien, die die Fabriken über Jahre ohne Gedanken an die Umwelt und die gesundheitlichen Folgen für die Arbeiter und ihre Familien über Abwasserrohre in den Fluss kippten, sodass dort die Natur wie ausgestorben erschien. Kein Fisch schwamm in dem schwarzen, bleiernen Gewässer, keine Pflanzen wuchsen am Ufer und keine Insekten tanzten an der Wasseroberfläche. Dieses Gefühl des Tod-Seins klebte an Spinner's End wie ein Insekt im Fliegenköder, denn die düstere, marode Straße gehörte zum verdreckten, verarmten und verlassenen Industriegebiet von Cokeworth, einer kleinen, trostlosen Stadt im Nord-Westen Englands, die ihre Blüte im Zeitalter der Indusriellen Revolution erlebt hatte und sich seit den 60er Jahren in einem rapiden Zerfall befand. Viele Arbeiter hatten durch das Schließen einiger Textil- und Autofabriken ihren Job verloren und ertranken ihr Gefühl des Abgehängt-Seins und ihrer Zukunftslosigkeit in Alkohol, wobei viele ihre innere Leere nur betäubten und zu gefühlslosen, kalten und grausamen Tyrannen mutierten.

Die ohrenbetäubenden Wutschreie und widerhallenden Faustschläge eines dieser mutierten, zynischen und gewaltvollen Monster rissen den sechszehnjährigen Slytherin abrupt aus seinen düsteren Gedanken, ließen ihn ruckartig vor Angst zusammenzucken und sich nervös einer seiner dunklen, fettigen Haarsträhnen hinter sein rechtes Ohr streichen. „Wann hörst du endlich auf, wie ein verschrecktes Reh zu reagieren, wenn Tobias mal wieder in einem Alkoholexzess deine Mutter als unfähige, hässliche Teufelsanbeterin mit wutverzerrtem, roten Gesicht anbrüllt und in einem Anflug aus blinder Rage ein Loch in die Zimmerwand schlägt? Wann hörst du endlich auf, dich hinter deinem fettigen, dunklen Vorhang von Haaren zu verstecken und stellst dich ihm als mutiger, selbstbewusster und in Selbstverteidigung geübter Zauberer entgegen? Als Muggel hat er doch keine Chance gegen deine Zaubersprüche.", hörte Severus eine gehässige, ihn verhöhnende Stimme in seinem Kopf fragen. Er konnte sich seine Angst vor Tobias und sein Erstarren in Passivität selbst nicht erklären, da er genau wusste, dass Tobias in seinem betrunkenen Zustand noch leichter außer Gefecht zu setzen gewesen wäre und Tobias ihm rational betrachtet sowieso keinen größeren Schmerz zufügen konnte, als er momentan empfand.

Denn ein pochender, seine Sinne blendender Schmerz peinigte Severus seit dem Sommer. Er raubte ihm den Schlaf, betäubte seine Gefühle, verdarb ihm jeglichen Appetit und versagte ihm die Lust am Leben. Innerlich war Severus tot, da er seinen einzigen Hoffnungsschimmer, seine einzige Lichtquelle, die brillante, wunderschöne und talentierte Lily Evans, seine einzige Freundin und große Liebe, verloren hatte. Durch einen Moment der Schwäche, eine Minute des Wahnsinns und eine Sekunde des Zischens: „Schlammblut". Dieses unverzeihliche, degradierende und rassistische Schimpfwort wirkte wie ein Brandbeschleuniger in einem Flammenmeer und ein Gefrierzauber im Frühling zugleich: Es zerstörte jegliches Fundament, jegliche Grundrisse und Mauern der Freundschaft zwischen Lily und Severus und ließ jegliche zarte Knospe einer beginnenden Schwärmerei seitens Lily ersterben, da es Lily's größte Unsicherheit eines Nicht-dazu-Gehörens in der Zaubererwelt aufgrund ihres Status als Muggelgeborene befeuerte, die Vorurteile über die bösen, schwarzmagischen und reinblut-fanatischen Slytherins bestätigte und Severus als hypokritischen, gehässigen und verräterischen Teenager zu demaskieren schien. Severus durchfuhr bei dem Gedanken an Lily's kalten Blick, ihre abfällige Bemerkung über seine graue, verschlissene Unterwäsche und ihre gezischte Beleidigung „Schniefelus" ein eiskalter Schauer, der gleich einem Dolch ein Stich durch sein Herz jagte. Er hatte es verbockt, sich seiner einzigen Hoffnung beraubt und dümpelte nun als eine Art Inferi durch eine tiefe See aus Finsternis. Diese Dunkelheit war der natürliche Lebensraum von Monstern, sodass es Severus nur allzu logisch erschien, dass er Tobias Schreie und Wüten ohne Gegenwehr über sich ergehen ließ. Denn mittlerweile war er selbst zu seinem individuellen, schrecklichen Monster mutiert, das sich an der Dunkelheit labte, in ihr versinken wollte und die Dämonen der anderen fütterte.


	2. Chapter 1 - Der Augapfel der Princes

Severus Snape schlug sich in seinem düsteren, leeren Zimmer die Hände auf die Ohren. Tobias wütete noch immer in seinem betrunkenen Gelalle über die Unfähigkeit seiner Frau, das Haus sauber zu halten, ihm ein genießbares Essen zu zubereiten und ihre unnatürlichen, vom Teufel verliehenen magischen Kräfte aus ihrem Blut zu radieren. Severus ahnte, dass Eileen in diesem Augenblick, wie eigentlich jedem Tag in ihrem Leben, ihre Entscheidung, ihr wohlhabendes, liebevolles reinblütiges Elternhaus zu verlassen, um ihre große Liebe Tobias zu heiraten, bereuen musste.

Als wohlbehütete Slytherin-Tochter einer mächtigen reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie, den Princes, wuchs Eileen in Reichtum, Liebe und Geborgenheit auf. Ihr Vater, Augustus Prince, war ein mächtiger Zauberer, der als hochangesehener Zaubertränkemeister sein eigenes, erfolgreiches Zaubertränkeunternehmen führte, das ständig neue Tränke zum Heilen von Krankheiten, Behandeln kosmetischer Fehler und Verwandeln seiner Gestalt entwickelte. Von ihm hatte Eileen ihre schwarzen Augen und Haare sowie ihr Faible für Zaubertränke und Koboldsteine geerbt. Wie seine Vorfahren hatte Augustus Prince einen Sitz im Zaubergamot, war ein ausgezeichneter Schüler des Hauses Slytherin und veranstaltete mehrmals im Jahr soziale Bälle auf Prince Manor, um seine sozialen und geschäftlichen Kontakte mit der obersten Gesellschaft der Zauberergemeinschaft aufrechtzuerhalten.

In seine Ehefrau, Charlotte Prince geb. Greengras, eine großgewachsene, grazile Blondine mit großen, marineblauen Augen, hatte er sich in Hogwarts verliebt. Ihr liebevoller, hilfsbereiter Umgang mit den jüngeren Slytherins, ihr Faible für Zaubertränke und Kräuterkunde und ihre Schönheit zogen ihn seit seiner Pubertät in ihren Bann. Doch erst in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr traute er sich, seine Schüchternheit abzulegen und sie trotz seiner sozial leicht unbeholfenen Art und intellektuellen, um Zaubertränke kreisenden Gedankenwelt, um ein Date bei ihrem nächsten Hogsmade-Ausflug zu fragen. Charlotte, die selbst sehr konzentriert auf ihre Studien in Kräuterkunde verfolgte, ihre meiste Freizeit in den Gewächshäusern oder mit dem Erteilen von Nachhilfe Stunden verbrachte und mit ihren engen Freundinnen redete, war von den Avancen Augustus' zwar sehr überrascht, zugleich aber auch geschmeichelt und glücklich. Denn auch in ihren Gedanken spielte der gutaussehende, intelligente und magisch talentierte Slytherin Augustus eine Hauptrolle. Immer wenn seine dunklen, onyxfarbenden Augen anschauten oder er ihr eines seiner seltenen Lächeln schenkte, schlug ihr Herz schneller und errötete ihr Gesicht. Daher hauchte sie ihm mit leicht zittriger Stimme ihr Zusage zu einem Date entgegen.

Nach dem ersten sehr romantischen Date, das ein Dinner in einem romantischen Restaurant unter Kerzenlicht, einen gemütlichen Spaziergang durch die angrenzenden Ländereien von Hogwarts und Kuscheln am Ufer des Schwarzen Sees beinhaltete, waren Charlotte und Augustus unzertrennlich. Sie entwickelten gemeinsam Ideen für neue Zaubertränke oder das Züchten neuer Pflanzen, planten den Aufbau eines gemeinsamen Zaubertränkeunternehmens mit eigener Gärtnerei nach ihren Abschlüssen als Zaubertränkemeister bzw. Kräuterkundemeisterin, teilten ihre größten Wünsche, geheimsten Ängste und Zukunftspläne miteinander und verbachten ihre Abende in intimer Zweisamkeit. Für sie war schnell klar, dass sie ihre Seelenverwandten ineinander gefunden hatten, sodass Augustus Charlotte am Ende ihres siebten Jahres in Hogwarts, nachdem er zuvor die Erlaubnis ihres Vaters erhalten hatte, einen Heiratsantrag machte. Gerührt, überglücklich und mit Tränen in den Augen, nahm Charlotte den Heiratsantrag an und trug seitdem ihren wunderschönen, mit kleinen Diamanten verzierten und von einem großen Smaragd gekrönten, Verlobungsring stolz an ihrem Ringfinger.

Bevor sie ihre Studien bei den renommierten Koryphäen Prof. Romulus Bernstein (Zaubertränke) und Prof. Alice Morgenstern (Kräuterkunde) starteten, heirateten sie in einer intimen, traditionellen magischen Hochzeitszeremonie zwei Monate nach ihren Abschlüssen mit Auszeichnung aus Hogwarts. Sie bezogen eine großzügige Wohnung in der Winkelgasse, von der aus sie ihre Ausbildungslabore schnell erreichen konnten. Während ihres entbehrungsreichen, lehrsamen und produktivem fünfjährigen Studiums richteten sie sich ein gemütliches, kleines Cottage ein, das seit fünfzig Jahren zum Familienbesitz der Princes gehörte, in der Nähe von Prince Manor lag und für eine kleine Familie zweier Wissenschaftlicher mit zwei Büros, einem Labor und einem großzügigen Gewächshaus wie geschaffen war. Neben seinem Studium in Zaubertränke belegte Augustus noch Kurse in Unternehmensführung sowie Betriebswirtschaftslehre und baute mithilfe des Startkapitals seines Vaters Vespasian und dessen Knowhow als Bauunternehmer ein kleine Zaubertränkeunternehmen in Liverpool auf, das größten Wert auf die Herstellung erstklassiger, wirksamer Zaubertränke, die Verkürzung der Brauzeit durch neue Arbeitsmethoden und vereinfachte Rezepturen, die Verarbeitung qualitativ hochwertiger, größtenteils selbstangebauter Kräuter und Zutaten und die Forschung an innovativen, die Welt verändernde Tränke legte. Nachdem Augustus seinen Meistertitel erlangt hatte, expandierten er und Charlotte, die für die Qualitätskontrolle, Bestellung und Züchtung einiger Zutaten zuständig war, „The Princes Potions Enterprise" zu dem führenden Zaubertränkehersteller in Großbritannien aus.

Von ihrem kleinen Cottage zogen sie nach dem plötzlichen Tod des älteren Prince-Ehepaares an Drachenpocken und Lungenentzündung in das herrschaftliche Prince Manor um, das im Stile eines englischen Herrenhauses des 19. Jahrhunderts gebaut, u.a. zwei großzügige Ballsäle, zwei geräumige Speisezimmer, eine vor Büchern berstende Bibliothek, drei Forschungslabore, drei Wohnzimmer, drei Raucherzimmer, ein Observatorium, zwanzig Schlafzimmer mit Bad en Suite und vier Gewächshäuser beherbergte. Eine Armee von dreißig Hauselfen kümmerte sich um die Instandhaltung des Hauses, die Reinigung der Räume, die Pflege der Ländereien und die Bewirtung der Familie. Zum perfekten Glück fehlte den Princes nur noch ein Kind. Jedoch gestaltete sich der Wunsch nach einer eigenen Familie als qualvolle, schmerzhafte und hindernisreiche Reise, da Charlotte eine seltene genetische Krankheit plagte, die es für sie erschwerte, ein gesundes Kind zu gebären.

Nach drei leidvollen Fehlgeburten und einer Todgeburt schien die Hoffnung auf ein gesundes Baby für Charlotte und Augustus fast schon erloschen. Insbesondere Augustus plagten Versagensgefühle und Angstzustände, da er die verlorenen Babys als sein persönliches Scheitern als Zaubertränkemeister verbuchte und mit jeder Fehlgeburt um das physische sowie psychische Wohl seiner geliebten Ehefrau bangte. Er konnte es nicht verstehen, wieso er als der Inhaber des renommiertesten, forschungsintensivsten Zaubertränkeunternehmens trotz des Einsatzes von hunderttausender Gallonen und der besten Forscher keinen Heiltrank für Charlotte finden konnte. Jede Träne, jede Schmerzens- und Verzweiflungsschreie von Charlotte versetzten im einen Stich ins Herzen und ließen ihn sein Schicksal verfluchen. Denn was brachte ihm all der Reichtum, all der Erfolg und das Prestige, wenn er seiner Frau nicht ihren Herzenswunsch erfüllen konnte? Seine starke, wunderschöne Charlotte versuchte zwar, die Hoffnung auf ein gesundes Baby nicht aufzugeben, ihr Unglück mit einem Lächeln zu überspielen und in ihren kräuterkundlichen Forschungen ein Heilkraut zu entdecken, jedoch erlosch mit jedem verlorenen Baby der Glanz in ihren Augen mehr und es plagten sie furchtbare Alpträume.

Erst nachdem sie einen Mix aus Mönchspfeffer, Tigerlilie, Granatapfel und Arnika in trankform über mehrere Monate zu sich nahm und sie sich nicht zu sehr unter Druck setzte, wurde sie erneut schwanger. Neben der unglaublichen Glückseligkeit und Freude über die Schwangerschaft begleiteten Augustus und Charlotte jedoch vor allem die Angst um eine Fehlgeburt, sodass Charlotte während ihrer Schwangerschaft auf ihre Ernährung achtete, keine körperlich anstrengenden Tätigkeiten ausführte und ausreichend Ruhe und Schlaf tankte. Als sie den fünften Monat ihrer Schwangerschaft erreichte, die Heilerin bei den Routineunter-suchungen nichts Negatives feststellen und sie die Bewegungen ihres Babys immer kräftiger spüren konnte, spürte Charlotte, dass dieses Baby überleben würde. Sie und Augustus strahlten in den restlichen Monaten ihrer Schwangerschaft vor Glück, demonstrierten ihre tiefe Liebe füreinander mit zärtlichen Gesten sowie liebevollen Blicken und überhäuften das heranwachsende Baby mit Fürsorge. Sie redeten mit Charlottes Bauch, spielten ihm ihre Lieblingslieder vor und lasen ihm aus Zaubertrank- und Kräuterkundebüchern vor. Darüber hinaus konnten sie ihr Glück bei jedem Tritt des Embryos nicht fassen und streichelten freudestrahlend Charlottes Bauch.

Im letzten Monat ihrer Schwangerschaft richteten sie das Kinderzimmer ein. Es sah wie das perfekte Ideal eines Kinderzimmers aus einem luxurösen, magischen Kaufhaus aus: Eine zauberhafte Wiege mit extraweichen Bettwaren inklusive Schlafüberwachungszauber, ein Schaukelstuhl mit Schafsfell am Fenster inklusive Schaukelzauber, ein Wickeltisch mit prall gefüllten Schubladen voller Windeln und Hygieneartikeln inklusive Sicherheitszaubern, ein wunderschöner antiker Kleiderschrank mit niedlichen Stramplern, Bodys, Strumpfhosen und Hüten inklusive Ordnungszaubern sowie ein Regal voller Bücher, Spielzeuge und Kuscheltieren inklusive Gefahren-Stopp-Zaubern. Das Zimmer war in einem hellen, freundlichen Gelbton gestrichen und wies an der Decke sowie an den Wänden einige spezielle Features auf: Während die Decke den allabendlichen Sternenhimmel zeigte, schmückten die Wände sich verändernde Poster mit magischen Pflanzen und Zaubertränken. Augustus und Charlotte gestalteten das Kinderzimmer extra geschlechterneutral, da sie sich vom Geschlecht ihres Babys bei der Geburt überraschen lassen wollten. Sie hatten nur zuvor beschlossen, ihr Baby Eileen oder Lucien zu nennen, da ihr Baby das Licht ihres Lebens sein würde.

Nach einer anstrengenden, kräftezerrenden Geburt mit Komplikationen, die eine weitere Schwangerschaft Charlottes unmöglich machen sollten, erblickte am 30. April 1941 Eileen Prince das Licht der Welt. Sie machte ihren Unmut über ihre neue Umgebung, die sie aus dem warmen Bauch ihrer Mutter gerissen hatte, mit einem lauten, ohrenbetäubenden Schrei bemerkbar. Ihre Eltern weinten vor Freude und Erleichterung als sie ihren pechschwarzen, vollen Haarschopf erblickten und von der Hebamme nach einer eingehenden Untersuchung bestätigt wurde, dass Eileen vollkommen gesund war. Als sie auf der Brust ihrer erschöpften Mutter lag, ihren Vater mit ihren onyxfarbenen Augen anblickte und ihre kleine Hand nach seinem Finger ausstreckte, schwor sich Augustus, dass er seinen kleinen Augapfel sein Leben lang beschützen würde. Dieser leidenschaftliche Beschützerinstinkt, diese selbstlose Liebe und dieses Gefühl der Geborgenheit sollten Eileen in ihrer Teenagerzeit jedoch so sehr einengen, dass sie nur ein Ziel hatte: frei sein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo liebe Leser/innen, 
> 
> ein Update, damit man als Leser/in das Layout der Story besser versteht. Hier erfährt man vor allem mehr über die Großeltern von Severus und Eileens Beweggründe, aus ihrem Elternhaus auszubrechen. Über Reviews würde ich mich weiterhin sehr freuen.
> 
> LG,  
> charmed92


	3. Chapter 2 - Sehnsucht nach Liebe

Eileen Prince Snape stand in ihrer kleinen, heruntergekommen Küche, versuchte ihr schwarzes Auge mit einer gefrorenen Erbsenpackung zu kühlen und aus den begrenzten Lebensmitteln ein halbwegs vernünftiges Mittagessen zu kochen. „Wie konnte es nur soweit kommen, dass ich mit meinem Sohn nun in der Angst vor Tobias leben muss? Ohne Magie und mit einem gebrochenen Herzen? Ohne Geld und Ansehen, da Tobias unser ganzes Geld für Alkohol und Spielwetten ausgibt?", fragte sich Eileen in Gedanken versunken und ein paar Kartoffeln mit leerem Blick schälend. Die Hausarbeit hasste sie und sie war auch kein Profi darin, da sie in Prince Manor nie einen Finger rühren musste. Ihre Hauselfen erledigten das Putzen, Kochen und Waschen. Sie als verwöhnte, geliebte Tochter von Augustus und Charlotte Prince konnte ihren ganzen Tag mit Lesen, Spielen und dem Brauen von Tränken seit Kindestagen verbringen. Ihre Eltern lasen ihr jeden Wunsch von den Lippen ab, kauften ihr jedes neue Buch und Koboldsteinset, welches sie gerne erwerben wollte und überschütteten sie mit Fürsorge und Liebe. In Gringotts hatten sie seit ihrer Geburt ein Konto für sie angelegt, dass sie mehrmals jährlich mit Tausenden Galleonen füllten. Geldsorgen kannte sie keine. Sie verwendete ihr Taschengeld als Teenagerin teilweise sogar, um magische Hilfsorganisationen zu unterstützen oder ihren weniger reichen Freundinnen etwas zu schenken.

Eileen dachte mit Sehnsucht an ihre Kindheit zurück, die sie in einer Umgebung aus Liebe, Fürsorge, Geborgenheit und dem Streben nach Wissen verbracht hatte. „So anders als mein Severus", dachte sie mit Tränen in den Augen. Sie konnte ihrem Sohn materiell nichts bieten und wusste, dass er schon in der Grundschule aufgrund seiner schmutzigen, verschlissenen und zu großen Secondhandkleidung und seiner kaputten Schulmaterialien von anderen Schüler/innen gnadenlos drangsaliert wurde. Hinzu kam, dass Severus als Zauberer seit frühster Kindheit starke Ausbrüche von unkontrollierter Magie zeigte, die durch seine Emotionen wie Scham, Wut und Eifersucht angefacht wurden, die er nicht beherrschen konnte. So hatte er als vierjähriger Junge einen gemeinen Nachbarsjungen, der ihn als „Freak" beschimpfte und auslachte, durch die Luft geschleudert, als fünfjähriger Vorschüler die Hand eines Mädchens, das eines seiner kostbaren Zauberbücher gestohlen hatte, in eine Tatze verwandelt und als Erstklässler einen arroganten, grausamen Mobber, der sich über seine sehr guten Mathekenntnisse und sein Interesse an Sachkunde lustig machte und ihn als „Streber" titulierte, mit einem Erbrechenszauber belegt, sodass dieser ununterbrochen Schnecken spuckte. Diese Vorfälle machten ihn in Cokeworth zu einem gefürchteten, von Müttern gehassten und Kindern gemiedenen „Freak" und Einzelgänger, der von seinem Vater aufgrund seiner abnormalen Art auch noch verbales Mobbing, Hausarrest und körperliche Bestrafungen über sich ergehen lassen musste.

Tobias dachte, dass er Severus' magische Kräfte mithilfe von Strafen (Hausarrest, Klapse), körperlicher Arbeit und täglichen Gebeten vertreiben konnte, denn für ihn stellten sie ein Werk des Teufels dar. Tobias Angst vor allem Magischen und sein Hass auf Zauberer und Hexen, die Wundertränke brauen, Tiere verwandeln, mit Besen sowie per Kamin verreisen und per Zauberstab Personen verhexen konnten, konnte Eileen nicht erahnen, als sie ihn als Teenager kennenlernte. Aber Eileen wusste, dass sie einerseits aus seinem tiefen, katholischen Glauben herrührte und andererseits von einem Gefühl der Ohnmacht ausgelöst wurde. Tobias versuchte dieses Ohnmachtsgefühl zu vergessen und zu überspielen, indem er sich zu einem gewalttätigen, verbal und physisch verletzenden Tyrannen entwickelte, der über seinen Sohn und seine Ehefrau ein strenges Regiment führte und sie mit Schlägen, Beschimpfungen und höhnischen Bemerkungen drangsalierte.

Eileens Zauberstab zerbrach er, nachdem sie ihm kurz nach der Geburt von Severus offenbarte, eine Hexe zu sein. Ihre wenigen Zauberbücher, die sie aus Prince Manor mitgenommen hatte, und ihr Zaubertränke-Set, das sie von ihrem Vater zu ihrem zehnten Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen hatte, sowie ihr geliebtes Koboldsteine-Set, das ein Erbstück ihrer Mutter gewesen ist, schloss er in einer Truhe im Keller ein. Er wollte alles, was Eileens Wesen als Hexe ausmachen, zerstören und vor ihr verbergen. „Wie konnte ich nur so naiv und blind vor Liebe sein, dass ich ihn heiratete, ohne mich als Hexe zu outen", fragte sich Eileen konsterniert, als sie die wenigen Kartoffeln in einen Kochtopf gab. Sie hatte diese Hölle, dieses unwürdige Leben für sich und ihren Sohn ausgesucht. Und zu Beginn war sie sogar davon überzeugt gewesen, dass sie ihr einsames, gut behütetes Leben gegen ein freies Leben voller Glück und Liebe ausgetauscht hatte. Dabei hatte es bisher in Eileens Teenagerleben an sich gefehlt. Sie wurde von ihren liebenden Eltern in Zaubertränke und Kräuterkunde weitergebildet, konnte eine große Bibliothek ihr Eigen nennen und trug die prachtvollsten Zaubererroben. Die Liebe ihrer Eltern spürte sie in jeder Umarmung, jedem mit Staunen strahlenden Blick über ihr Talent in Zaubertränke und jedem mit Stolz geäußertem Wort über ihre guten Noten und ihre Brillanz in Koboldsteinen.

Jedoch fühlte sich Eileen von dem Beschützerinstinkt und der Fürsorge ihrer Eltern in ihrer Pubertät immer mehr eingeengt, da sie ihr viele Aktivitäten, die zu einem Teenagerdasein dazugehörten, aus Angst um ihre Person untersagten. So durfte Eileen ihre Freundinnen nicht ohne deren Eltern in die Winkelgasse begleiten, keine Trips zu Quidditchspielen oder angesagten Konzerten unternehmen und keinen Jungen vor ihrem Hogwartsabschluss daten. Zunächst machten Eileen diese Einschränkungen ihrer Privatsphäre auch wenig aus, da sie voll auf ihre Studien, ihre Pflichten als Kapitänin der Koboldsteinmannschaft und das Festigen ihrer Freundschaften mit ihren Slytherin- und Ravenclaw-Mitschülerinnen konzentriert war. Da hätten amouröse Beziehungen sowieso nur Ablenkung und Herzschmerz geboten. Darüber hinaus erging es den meisten ihrer Freundinnen auch nicht so viel besser. Egal ob Sophie Goyle, Cassandra Black, Xia Chang, Alexandra Potter oder Elena Lovegood, sie alle durften vor ihrem sechszehnten Lebensjahr auch keine Jungs daten und mussten auf ihre privaten Trips einen Hauselfen oder ihre älteren Brüder mitnehmen. Doch während die Freiheiten ihrer Freundinnen zum Ende ihrer Hogwartszeit größer wurden, blieben ihre Eltern erbarmungslos bei ihren strengen Regeln. Sie hatten Angst davor, dass Eileen, die zwar intelligent, empathisch und mit einer gesunden Menschenkenntnis ausgestattet war, von einem Verehrer ausgenutzt werden könnte, da sie die Alleinerbin des Prince-Vermögens und mit ihrem doch leicht naiven, freundlichen und offen Charakter leicht zu beeinflussen war.

Durch dieses helikopterelternhafte Verhalten konnte Eileen jedoch nur begrenzte Erfahrungen in Sachen Liebe, Kultur und Teenager-Dasein machen. Bis zu ihrem letzten Schuljahr in Hogwarts hatte sie nur zwei junge Magier, Andrew Goldstein aus Rawenclaw und Tiberus Nott aus Slytherin, geküsst. Und diese Küsse kamen nicht etwas aus Gründen einer Schwärmerei oder Romantik zu Stande, sondern einerseits als ein Experimentieren unter Freunden und Mitstreitern im Koboldstein-Team und andererseits als eine Pflichtübung in einem angeheiterten Moment des Spiels „Wahrheit oder Pflicht" im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum. Eileen sehnte sich nach einer großen Liebesgeschichte, ihrem Seelenverwandten dann, wenn sie Liebesromane las, verliebte Pärchen durch Hogwarts schlendern sah, von den Liebesabenteuern ihrer Freundinnen hörte oder von ihrem Traummann träumte. Jedoch wusste Eileen, dass sie mit ihren mysteriösen, schwarzen Augen, ihrer rabenschwarzen, schulterlangen Haarmähne, ihrer grazilen, großen und knabenhafte Figur ohne viele Kurven sowie ihren markanten Gesichtszügen keine Schönheit im Stile Kleopatras war, sondern eher eine „Plain Jane". Jedenfalls hatte sie bisher kein Interesse eines talentierten, gutaussehenden Zauberers geweckt. Daher kam ihr die Idee, ihren Traummann in der Muggelwelt zu finden.

Über die Muggelwelt wusste Eileen so gut wie nichts, da ihre Eltern und sie in Prince Manor abgeschottet in einer kleinen Zauberergemeinschaft lebten und sie ihr keine Trips nach Muggel-London oder Muggel-Liverpool erlaubten. Auch wenn ihre Eltern keine fanatischen Reinblüter waren, die auf Halbblüter, Muggelgeborene und Muggel herabschauten oder sie als Magier zweiter Klasse, Magiediebe und Abschaum betrachteten, hatten sie Eileens Wissen über die Muggelwelt nie gezielt gefördert. Sie klärten sie zwar über einige technische Erfindungen und Transportsysteme wie die Elektrizität, den Fernseher, das Auto oder die Metro auf, bewunderten die Muggel für ihren Ideenreichtum und ihre Errungenschaften in der Pharmazie und Medizin und vermittelten Eileen ein offenes, von Vorurteilen und Überlegenheitsdenken freies Weltbild, aber machten ihr auch klar, dass sie im Kontakt mit Muggeln ihr Dasein als Hexe wegen der Geheimhaltung der Magie verbergen musste. So sammelte Eileen ihr meistes Wissen über die ferne Muggelwelt, die ihr wie ein Paralleluniversum erschien, aus Büchern und den Erzählungen ihrer halbblütigen Freundinnen. Weil sie von den technischen Erfindungen der Muggel, ihrer Kultur aus Musik, Literatur und Film, ihren Kommunikations- und Transportsystemen sowie ihrer Mode fasziniert war, beschloss Eileen, einen heimlichen Ausflug nach Muggel-London zu unternehmen. Dies gelang ihr nur durch eine Notlüge (Verbringen der ersten Tage der Osterferien bei ihrer Freundin Cassandra Black in London) und mit viel Geschick. Gleich nachdem sie den Bahnhof King's Cross in London verlassen hatte, machte sie sich auf in den „Tropfenden Kessel". Hier mietete sie sich dann für die nächsten vier Tage ein Zimmer, dessen Miete sie aus ihrem gesparten Taschengeld finanzierte.

Neugierig, in der neusten Muggelmode gekleidet, die sie sich vorher nach dem Muster eine Modezeitschrift aus ihrer Robe transfiguriert hatte, überquerte Eileen die Tür in die Welt von Muggel-London. Ihren Zauberstab, einen wunderschön verschnörkelten 12 Zoll langen, federnden Zauberstab aus Kirschholz mit einem Kern aus Drachenherzfaser, versteckte sie in einem Zauberstabholster an ihrer Schulter, damit sie ihn für Notfälle jederzeit griffbereit, aber auch gut verborgenen vor den Muggeln hatte. Eileen schlenderte mit vor Staunen weit aufgerissenen Augen durch eine Einkaufsmeile Londons. Um einige Souvenire und Andenken aus der Muggelwelt kaufen zu können, hatte Eileen vorher bei Gringotts einen Teil ihres Galleonen in britisches Pfund wechseln lassen, sodass sie nun mit Herz und Laune eine modische Jeans, ein schickes Kleid und zwei stylische Pullover kaufte. Darüber hinaus kaufte sie noch einen nicht-magischen Fotoapparat, mit dessen Hilfe sie ihre Erlebnisse und Eindrücke festhalten wollte. Im Gegensatz zu einem magischen Fotoapparat konnte dieser nur Bilder erstellen, die sich nicht bewegten und sein Film musste in Fotolaboren entwickelt werden. Zum Ende ihres Abenteuers wollte Eileen ihn in einem Fotolabor abgeben und sich die Fotos per Post nach Hogwarts schicken lassen. Wegen der vielen halbblütigen und muggelgeborenen Zauberer/innen, die Hogwarts besuchten und Kontakt zu ihren Liebsten ohne Eule halten wollten, hatte Hogwarts nämlich eine Postadresse, die per Postsystem zu erreichen war.

Nachdem Eileen durch etliche Geschäfte gestöbert war, knurrte ihr Magen, sodass sie sich in einen Muggel-Pub begab, der „Fish and Chips" auf der Speisekarte führte. Im Pub stand dichter Zigarettenqualm, der Geruch von typisch britischem Essen lag in der Luft und der Lautstärkepegel war ob der lauten Gespräche der zahlreichen Besucher enorm. Eileen setzte sich an den einzigen freien Zweiertisch. Die Stühle sowie der Tisch waren aus Eichenholz, wobei die Stühle ein flaschengrünes Polster überzog und den Tisch eine flaschengrün-weiß karierte Tischdecke zierte. Eileen blickte nervös um sich. Sie wollte so normal wie möglich erscheinen und auf keinen Fall den Eindruck erwecken, dass sie noch nie in einem Pub gewesen war. Daher lauschte sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen den Gesprächen ihrer Nachbartische und suchte mit einigen der Patronen Blickkontakt. Dort Eileen wurde von ihrem Umgebungsstudium von einer Kellnerin unterbrochen, die sich mit einem Lächeln ihrem Tisch näherte.

„Hallo, mein Name ist Iris und ich heiße Sie im „Irish Green Four-Leaf Clover Pub" herzlich willkommen. Was darf ich Ihnen denn bringen?", erkundigte sich Iris mit einem eindringlichen Blick.

Hastig studierte Eileen die Speisekarte: „Einmal „Fish and Chips" und eine Coca-Cola bitte.", entgegnete sie rasch. Von ihrer Freundin Elena Lovegood hatte sie gehört, dass der Drink Coca-Cola beliebt unter den Muggeln war und hervor-ragend schmecken sollte.

„Ok, kommt sofort.", antwortete die Kellnerin, um sich postwendend auf den Weg in die Küche zu machen.

Eileen betrachtete weiterhin ihr Umgebung, um auf einen jungen Mann mit kurzen aschblonden Haaren aufmerksam zu werden, der sie nett anlächelte. Zuerst dachte sie, dass der Mann wohl jemand anderen meinen musste und blickte sich irritiert um. Sie konnte aber niemanden entdecken, dem das Lächeln des Mannes galt und musste mit Unglauben feststellen, dass er sie anstarrte. Geschmeichelt errötete sie leicht, faste dann aber den Entschluss, den jungen Mann genauer zu studieren und seinem gesuchten Blickkontakt standzuhalten, da sie ja schließlich ihren geheimen Trip in die Muggelwelt unternommen hat, um mehr über die Muggel zu erfahren, neue Menschen kennenzulernen und das Leben eines normalen Teenagers zu genießen. Und Teenager flirteten nun einmal mit Gleichaltrigen, trafen sich mit ihnen in Restaurants, Cafés oder Parks und lernten einander besser kennen. Also sammelte Eileen all ihren Mut zusammen, überspielte ihre Nervosität und blickte dem jungen, großgewachsenen und gut gebauten Mann in die Augen. „Seine Augen strahlen wie die hellsten Smaragde", schwärmte Eileen begeistert. „Außerdem hat er ein nettes Lächeln, dunkelbraune Haare und königliche Gesichtszüge. Sein Kleidungsstil ist unauffällig und typisch Muggel: eine enge dunkelblaue Jeans, ein weißes T-Shirt und eine schwarze Lederjacke. Ich wüsste zu gerne, wer er ist und was er macht. Vielleicht sollte ich mich zu ihm setzen", grübelte Eileen in ihren Gedanken verloren nach. Doch bevor sie sich erheben konnte, stand der freundliche Teenager auf und schritt auf sie zu. Eileens Herz pochte wild, als er vor ihrem Tisch zum Stehen kam und sie ansprach.

„Hallo, ich heiße Tobias Snape und seit du den Pub betreten hast, konnte ich meine Augen nicht von dir abwenden. Deine Aura hat mich magisch angezogen. Hättest du vielleicht etwas dagegen, wenn ich mich zu dir setze? Ich habe gerade eben auch erst mein Essen bestellt und gemeinsam Essen macht doch mehr Spaß. Außerdem können wir uns dann besser kennenlernen. Was hältst du davon?", fragte Tobias sie in einem tiefen, mit einem Manchester-Akzent gefärbten Bariton, der Eilen einen Schauer den Rücken hinunterlaufen ließ.

„Hey, Tobias. Es freut mich, dich kennenzulernen. Ich heiße Eileen Prince und bin von deinen Komplimenten sehr geschmeichelt. Natürlich kannst du dich zu mir setzen. Ich würde dich auch sehr gerne näher kennenlernen", hauchte ihm Eileen in einer leicht zittrigen Stimme und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen entgegen. Als Tobias den Stuhl zurückzog, ihr Lächeln mit strahlenden Augen erwiderte und sich an den Tisch setzte, dachte Eileen, dass sie vielleicht endlich ihre große Liebe gefunden hatte. Sie fühlte sich wie in Trance, Schmetterlinge tanzten in ihrem Bauch und vor Glück konnte sie nicht mit dem Strahlen aufhören. „Deine Hormone spielen verrückt. Du verhältst dich wie eine der romantischen Titelheldinnen aus deinen geliebten Liebesromanen, die ihrem Prinzen begegnet ist. Vielleicht gibt es ja doch so etwas wie die Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Das ist deine Chance auf ein Happy End. Versau sie bloß nicht", ermahnte Eileen sich in Gedanken selbst. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnte sie noch nicht ahnen, dass sich ihr vermeintlicher Prinz später als gewalttätiger, kontrollsüchtiger Frosch entpuppen würde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo liebe Leser/innen,
> 
> hier ist ein nächstes Update, das Eileens Teenagerjahre und ihr erstes Treffen mit Tobias nachzeichnet. Diese Hintergrundinformationen sind wichtig, um Eileens Handeln im Laufe der Story zu verstehen.
> 
> LG,  
> charmed92


	4. Chapter 3 - Blind vor Liebe

Eileen dachte mit einem Seufzer an ihr erstes Treffen mit Tobias zurück. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er der charmante, wortgewandte Gentleman gewesen, der sie mit seinen Komplimenten zum Erröten und mit seinen Witzen zum Lachen bringen konnte. Heute hatte ihn der Alkohol und der Hass auf alles Magische zu einem verbitterten, missmutigen und gewalttätigen Tyrannen werden lasse, der seine Familie täglich mit physischer und psychischer Gewalt folterte. „Wie konnte es nur soweit kommen? Wie kann sich ein Mensch nur so verändern? Gab es damals schon die ersten Anzeichen für seinen wahren Charakter und ich war einfach zu blind vor Liebe", fragte sich Eileen wehmütig. Sie konnte ihre Gedanken einfach nicht ordnen, um sich auf ihre Aufgabe, das Reinigen der Küche, zu konzentrieren. Tobias würde sie nachher, nachdem er von seiner Kneipentour betrunken zurückgekommen war, sowieso nur wieder für ihre spärlich vorhandenen Qualitäten als Hausfrau beschimpfen und verprügeln. Nichts konnte sie ihm recht machen. Sie putzte nicht gründlich genug, bediente die Waschmaschine falsch oder kochte nur Essen, welches er nicht mochte. „Aber wie solltest du auch die perfekte Hausfrau sein? Die Hauselfen haben im Manor deiner Eltern alles geregelt und auf Hogwarts gibt es keinen Kurs in Haushaltspflege. Außerdem kannst du als Hexe Haushaltzauber anwenden, die dir deine Arbeit enorm erleichtern würden. Aber dies kannst du ja nicht, da Tobias deinen Zauberstab zerbrochen hat. Deine Magie ist mittlerweile, nach sechszehn Jahren ohne Gebrauch so verkümmert, du könntest sehr wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal ein Duell gegen einen Erstklässler gewinnen", verhöhnte Eileen ihre zynische Stimme in Gedanken. Ihre Ehe war ein Alptraum und Teufelskreis: je mehr sie sich bemühte, Tobias Ansprüchen gerecht zu werden, desto mehr fand er an ihr auszusetzen. „Seine Liebe ist schon längst erloschen", gestand sie sich tieftraurig ein. Melancholisch wanderten ihre Gedanken immer wieder zum Anfang ihrer Liebesbeziehung mit Tobias und quälten sie mit Bildern voller Liebe, Glück und Abenteuer.

Eileen und Tobias saßen nun schon seit einer ganzen Weile im Pub und lächelten sich immer wieder gegenseitig an. Ihr Gespräch war voll Lachen, Staunen und Bewunderung gefüllt. Eileen hatte erfahren, dass Tobias aus einer kleinen Stadt im Nord-Westen Englands namens Cokeworth stammte, die hauptsächlich für ihre Auto- und Textilindustrie berühmt war. Tobias hatte kürzlich seine Lehre als Karosserie- und Fahrzeugbaumechaniker abgeschlossen und arbeitete wie sein Vater Edward in einem Autowerk in Cokeworth. Obwohl er eigentlich gerne sein Abitur gemacht hätte, um später Ingenieur zu werden, machte ihm die körperlich harte Arbeit Spaß. Sein Vater Edward hatte ihm offen mitgeteilt, dass sie ihm ein mögliches Studium in Ingenieurswesen nicht finanzieren konnten und er zur finanziellen Unterstützung der Familie alsbald eine Ausbildung in der Autofabrik beginnen musste. Obgleich das Einstiegsgehalt eines Karosserie- und Fahrzeug-baumechanikers nicht sonderlich hoch war, die Fabrik schon seit einiger Zeit unter enormen Druck ob der billigeren Konkurrenz aus Fernost und Deutschland stand sowie immer mehr Maschinen die Arbeitsschritte von Menschen übernahmen, blickte Tobias positiv in die Zukunft, weil er gemeinsam mit seinem Vater ein kleines Haus mit fünf Zimmern in Cokeworth erbaut hatte, dass seinen Eltern Edward und Rose als Seniorenresidenz und Tobias als Eigenheim für seine zukünftige Familie dienen sollte und er einen technischen Beruf ausüben konnte.

„Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich meinen Job hasse. Ich liebe die Arbeit mit meinen Händen und so kann ich schon früh mein eigenes Geld verdienen. Außerdem boomt die Autoindustrie gerade, da sich immer mehr Menschen ein Auto leisten können. Also sollte ich mir über meinen Arbeitsplatz keine Sorgen machen müssen", fachsimpelte Tobias mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln am Ende. „Aber nun genug von mir. Du bist sicher schon von mir gelangweilt. Was macht so eine hübsche Lady wie du denn beruflich? Wovon träumst du?", fragte Tobias mich und nahm mit mir Blickkontakt auf. „Ich könnte glatt in seinen Augen ertrinken wie in einem Meer", dachte Eileen geistesabwesend. Als sie bemerkte, dass Tobias sie noch immer anstarrte und sie etwas gefragt hatte, dass sie in ihrem Tagtraum nicht gehört hatte, erhitzten sich Eileens Wagen und sie lächelte verlegen. Sie tippte darauf, dass er sie nach ihrem Beruf und ihrem Background gefragt hatte. Natürlich konnte sie ihm wegen der Geheimhaltungspflicht von Magie nichts von Hogwarts, ihren magischen Kräften und der Zaubertränkefabrik ihrer Eltern erzählen. Deshalb musste Eileen zu einigen Notlügen greifen, die nahe an der Wahrheit lagen und ihr Leben für einen Muggel verständlich machten. Sie selber hatte von Tobias Beruf, dem Montieren von Autos, bisher auch noch nichts gehört. Durch ihre Freundin Elena Lovegood, deren Mutter eine Muggel ist, wusste sie jedoch, dass es ein Transportmittel der Muggel mit einem Motor, vier Rädern und einem Lenkrad ist. Sie hoffte, dass Tobias ihr ihre Notlügen nicht anmerken würde, denn bisher lief ihr Date wirklich gut. Die „Fish and Chips" schmeckten lecker, Coca-Cola stieg auf ihrer Skala der Lieblingsgetränke nach oben und Tobias verhielt sich wie ein Gentleman, der sie wirklich kennen wollte und ihr offen von seinem Leben erzählte. Da würde ein Outing als Lügnerin wirklich schlecht kommen.

„Ich besuche noch ein Internat in Schottland, dass ich aber hoffentlich in einigen Monaten erfolgreich abschließen werde. Da meine Lieblingsfächer Chemie, Biologie und Mathematik sind, träume ich davon, nach meinem Abschluss ein Studium in Biochemie mit Betriebswirtschaftslehre aufzunehmen. Dies würde sich außerdem anbieten, da meine Eltern zusammen einen Pharmakonzern aufgebaut haben. Da ich ihr einziges Kind bin, mir die Arbeit mit Chemikalien und das Forschen an neuen Heilmitteln Spaß macht, würden sie sich unheimlich freuen, wenn ich den Betrieb später einmal übernehme. Unsere Fabrik liegt in Liverpool und unsere Villa, Prince Manor, liegt gute 50 Kilometer von Liverpool entfernt auf dem Land. Ich liebe vor allem die Spaziergänge in unseren weit-läufigen Gärten und Wäldern, das Züchten von Pflanzen in unseren Gewächshäusern, das Forschen an neuen Medikamenten im Labor meines Vaters und das Stöbern in unserer großen Bibliothek. Jedoch bin ich nur in den Herbst-, Winter-, Oster- und Sommerferien zu Hause und verbringe meine restliche Zeit in meinem Internat, das ein großes altes Schloss aus dem 18. Jahrhundert ist und mitten in der rauen Natur Schottlands liegt. Dort vertrete ich als Kapitänin des Schach-Teams unsere Schule auf nationalen Wettkämpfen und verbringe meine Zeit neben dem Lernen am liebsten mit meinen besten Freundinnen.", beendete Eileen mit einem schüchternen Blick ihren langen Monolog.

„Wow, ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du sehr intelligent sein musst. Kapitänin des Schach-Teams und ein Chemie-Genie, das mit seinen Forschungen Men-schenleben retten will. Da hört sich mein Traum von einem finanziell abgesicherten, glücklichen Leben mit einer kleinen Familie ja fast schon lächerlich gegen an. Dein Faible für Wettkämpfe teile ich in gewissermaßen, da ich als Schüler im Fußball-Team unserer Schule aktiv gewesen bin. Ich bin ein riesiger Fan von Manchester City und verfolge ihre Spiele, wenn immer ich Zeit habe, im Radio. Ab und zu gehe ich auch ins Stadion. Lesen gehört auch zu meinen Hobbies, jedoch lese ich hauptsächlich Sachbücher über Technik und die neusten Erfindungen in der Autoindustrie. Romane, Fantasieliteratur und Dramen stehen bei mir eher selten auf der Lesekarte. Welche Bücher liest du denn gerne?", erkundigte sich Tobias interessiert.

Eileen konnte ihr Glück nicht fassen. Ein gutaussehender, gebildeter Mann unterhielt sich angeregt mit ihr, flirtete mit ihr und teilte auch noch einige ihrer Interessen. „Vielleicht hatte Cassandra ja doch recht mit ihrer Prophezeiung, dass ich meinen Traummann bald treffen würde. Eigentlich glaube ich ja nicht an das Lesen von Schicksalen aus Kaffeesätzen oder Sternenkarten, aber es scheint so, als ob Cassandras inneres Auge einen Treffer gelandet hat", sinnierte Eileen amüsiert. „Ich lese vor allem Romane von Jane Austen und Dramen von Shakespeare. Darüber hinaus liebe ich es auch, über die neusten Entwicklungen in der Pharmazie auf dem Laufen gehalten zu werden über Sachbücher. Ich danke dir übrigens für deine Komplimente, sie schmeicheln mir sehr. Ich träume jedoch nicht davon, die Menschheit von allen Krankheiten zu heilen und würde mir auch nie anmaßen, so etwas als mein Fernziel zu betrachten. Ich will nur helfen, gemeinsam mit einem großen Netzwerk von naturwissenschaftlichen Forschern, neue Medikamente zur Heilung oder effektiveren Behandlung von Krankheiten wie Lungenentzündungen, Diabetes oder Krebs zu entwickeln. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich deswegen wirklich ein Gutmensch bin, der die Menschheit retten will und für das Ende des Welthungers kämpft. Ich will einfach nur das machen, worin ich gut bin und das mir Spaß macht. Und wenn das anderen Menschen hilft, umso besser. Ich denke auch nicht, dass deine Arbeit als Mechaniker oder dein Traum von einer kleinen, glücklichen Familie geringer zu bewerten sind. Mit deiner Arbeit hilfst du, Millionen von Menschen miteinander zu verbinden, ihnen den Alltag zu erleichtern und ihnen einen Traum zu erfüllen.

Darüber hinaus teile ich auch deinen Traum von einer kleinen, glücklichen Familie ohne finanzielle Sorgen, mit einem Kind und einem Hund. Ich finde es großartig, dass du deine Träume so offen mit mir teilst, da ich nicht viele junge Männer kenne, die ehrlich über ihre Hoffnungen für die Zukunft und ihre Ängste reden. Die meisten verstellen sich doch, um cool und männlich zu erscheinen und bei einem Date Eindruck zu schinden. Ich fühle mich dir in dieser kurzen Zeit schon sehr verbunden und obwohl wir sehr unterschiedliche Backgrounds haben, spüre ich, dass wir auf einer Wellenlänge sind. Dieses Gefühl habe ich zum ersten Mal, sodass ich dich wirklich gerne näher kennenlerne würde. Wenn es dir genau so geht, schlage ich vor, dass wir uns in den nächsten drei Tagen zu verschiedenen Dates treffen, da ich mein Hotelzimmer nur für vier Tage gebucht habe und mich meine Eltern in vier Tage zurück in Prince Manor erwarten. Was hältst du von dieser Idee, Tobias?", fragte Eileen mit dynamischen Schmetter-lingen im Bauch fliegend, die Luft gespannt auf seine Antwort wartend anhaltend sowie nervös mit ihren Fingern spielend.

„Mir geht es genauso, Eileen. Ich fühle mich dir so verbunden, wie noch keinem Menschen zuvor und würde sehr gerne die nächsten vier Tage mit dir verbringen. Ich selbst bin auch nur für eine Woche Urlaub in London und übernachte die Tage über bei meinem alten Schulfreund Lewis, der ein kleines Appartement in der Innenstadt besitzt und als Kellner arbeitet. Ich schlage vor, dass wir den Pub nach dem Zahlen verlassen und in das Technik-Museum in der Nähe gehen sollten. Der Eintritt ist nicht so hoch und bei unserem Interesse für Technik und Naturwissenschaft können wir dort noch viel Neues erfahren. Des Weiteren können wir uns dort auch noch besser kennenlernen und klären, was wir die nächsten Tage unternehmen wollen. Bist du damit einverstanden?", wollte Tobias wissen. Eileen brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen und erklärte ihm freudestrahlend, dass sie sehr gerne das Technik-Museum besuchen wollte, auch wenn sie nicht genau wusste, was sie dort alles zu erwarten hatte. Sie kannte nur die wenigsten der Muggelerfindungen und hoffte, dass sie sich ihr Unwissen nicht anmerken lassen würde. Denn das wäre nicht nur peinlich, sondern würde Tobias auch stutzig machen. Sie musste ihre Identität als Hexe unbedingt vor ihm verbergen. Allein schon aus Gründen der Geheimhaltung der Magie. Außerdem wusste sie nicht, wie er auf ihre magischen Kräfte reagieren würde. Nachher würde er sie noch für eine Irre halten, die in die nächste Psychiatrie gehörte.

Nachdem Tobias für sie beide die Rechnung bezahlt hatte, verließen sie sich anregend unterhaltend den Pub. Als Tobias ihre Hand zaghaft ergriff, fühlte sich Eileen wie auf Wolke 7 und ließ sie nicht mehr los. Händchenhaltend schlenderten sie durch das Technik-Museum, in dem Eileen viel Neues über den Ideenreichtum und die Brillanz der Muggel erfuhr und ihr Respekt gegenüber ihnen wuchs. Die nächsten drei Tage vergingen wie im Flug und waren gefüllt mit Lachen, Liebe, langen Gesprächen und Abenteuern. Eileen fühlte sich zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben rundum frei und hielt ihre Erinnerungen mit ihrem Fotoapparat fest. Ihr erster Kinobesuch, ihre erste Sightseeing-Tour durch London, ihre erste Metrofahrt, ihr erster Karaokebarbesuch, ihr erster Besuch der Bibliothek Londons, ihre erste Umarmung mit Tobias, ihr erster Kuss mit Tobias. Eileen wollte am liebsten, dass die Zeit stehen blieb, da sie vor Glück und Liebe platzte. Doch sie wurde von ihren Eltern zurück in Prince Manor erwartet. Daher verabschiedeten sie sich unter Tränen, nachdem sie sich vorher ihre tiefen Gefühle füreinander gestanden, ihre Liebesbeziehung offiziell gemacht und einander ein Versprechen eines regen Briefkontaktes über ihre Postadressen abgenommen hatten, wehmütig voneinander. Für Eileen stand nun fest, dass ein Leben an der Seite von Tobias Snape ihr ganzes Glück bedeuten würde. Auch wenn sie ihn erst kurz zuvor kennengelernt hatte, war sie in ihn bis über beide Ohren verliebt und wusste, dass er ihr Mr. Right war. Die Tatsache, dass Tobias nichts von der Zaubererwelt und ihren magischen Kräften wusste und sich damit in die Muggelversion von Eileen Prince verliebt hatte, ignorierte Eileen. Sie hoffte, blind vor Liebe und im Vertrauen auf den liebenswerten Charakter von Tobias, dass er auch die Hexenversion von Eileen Prince lieben würde. Denn schließlich war die Magie ein großer Teil ihrer Identität.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo liebe Leser/innen,
> 
> ein neues Update meiner Story, um Eileens Beziehung mit Tobias noch besser zu verstehen. Eure Verbesserungsvorschläge bzw. konstruktive Kritik sind weiterhin sehr erwünscht.
> 
> LG,  
> charmed92


	5. Chapter 4 - Glück der Liebe

Flashback April 1959

Eileen betrat mit einem Strahlen im Gesicht Prince Manor. Endlich hatte sie ihren Traumprinzen gefunden. Ihre Hormone spielten verrückt, sie sah die Welt in helleren Farben und wollte Tobias so schnell wie möglich wiedersehen. Nur leider musste sie dies noch auf unbestimmte Zeit verschieben, da ihre Eltern ob eines erneuten, längeren Trips zu ihren Freundinnen misstrauischen werden würden. Außerdem wusste sie nicht, wo Cokeworth genau lag. Und einfach so vor seiner Haustüre zu erscheinen, obwohl er wahrscheinlich arbeitete und nicht zu Hause war, war auch keine Option. Also musste sie ihn über ihre Sehnsucht, ihre Träume und ihr Leben via Briefe informieren. Sie hoffte, dass er sein Versprechen halten und ihr viele Briefe schicken würde. Bevor sie ihre geheimen Liebesbriefe mit ihm austauschen konnte, musste sie sich jedoch noch Briefpapier, einen Tintenfüller und ausreichend Briefmarken besorgen, da er über ihr Pergament bestimmt erstaunt sein würde. Mit ihren Freundinnen hatte sie bisher hauptsächlich per Eulenpost Kontakt gehalten, jedoch hatte sie mit ihrer Freundin Elena Lovegood auch schon Briefe auf dem Muggelweg hin- und hergeschickt, als diese mit ihrer Familie in Spanien im Urlaub gewesen war. Daher würde sie nachher mit ihrer Mutter in der Winkelgasse shoppen gehen.

Sie brauchte neue Kleidung, neuen Schmuck, Schreibutensilien sowie Zaubertrankzutaten und würde einen kurzen Zwischenstopp in einer Postfiliale einlegen, die neben Eulen, Pergament, Flohadressen und Portschlüsseln auch Muggelbriefmarken verkaufte. Ihrer Mutter Charlotte, die sich über die gemeinsam verbrachte Zeit beim Shopping sehr freuen würde und Eileen gerne mit neuer Kleidung und Schmuck verwöhnte, würde sie sagen, dass sie die Briefmarken zur Kommunikation mit ihren Freundinnen benötigte, die in der Muggelwelt wohnten. Charlotte vertraute ihrer Tochter blind und war stolz auf ihr offenes, kontaktfreudiges Weltbild. Sie würde nie vermuten, dass ihre Tochter sie oder ihren Mann täuschen könnte, um heimlich mit ihrem Muggel-Freund zu korrespondieren. Eileen konnte ihren Eltern jedoch noch nichts von Tobias erzählen, da sonst ihre Lüge von ihrer verbrachten Zeit bei den Blacks auffliegen würde. Ihre Eltern würden ihr ihre Romanze zu Tobias eh nicht erlauben, da sie meinten, dass sie erst nach Hogwarts in ein Alter zum Daten kommen würde und sie eine Liebesbeziehung zu sehr bei ihren Studien ablenken würde. Wenn sie wüssten, dass sie sich in einen Muggel verliebt hatte und mit ihm eine Beziehung eingegangen ist, wären sie alles andere als erfreut. Ihr Vater Augustus sah sie noch immer als sein kleines Mädchen an, das er vor Merlin und der Welt und vor allem hormongesteuerten, charmanten Männern beschützen musste. Und auch ihrer Mutter Charlotte fiel das Loslassen schwer und sie hatte Angst davor, dass ein Mann ihrer Tochter das Herz brechen würde.

Sie würden darüber hinaus sicherlich den Finger in die sie quälende Wunde legen und ihr klarmachen, dass Tobias nicht Eileen, die talentierte, zaubertrankbrauende Hexe liebte, sondern Eileen, das intelligente, in Chemie interessierte Mädchen von neben an, welches in der Realität nicht existierte. Auch Eileen plagten erste Zweifel und Ängste, ob Tobias ihre Identität als Hexe akzeptieren und lieben könnte. In ihren Gesprächen in London hatte sie erfahren, dass Tobias und seine Eltern sehr gläubige Menschen waren, die täglich beteten, sonntags die Kirche besuchten und Gott sowie seinen Sohn Jesus verehrten. Dank ihrer ausgiebigen Lektüre von Büchern über Muggelkultur sowie -religion wusste sie, dass viele gläubige Muggel die Dinge, die sie sich nicht erklären konnten und ihnen unheimlich erschienen, als Werk von bösen, allmächtigen Gegenspielern Gottes, des Teufels und seiner Dämonen, betrachteten. Besonders im Spätmittelalter und der Frühen Neuzeit wurden Hexen und Zauberer wegen ihrer übernatürlichen, unerklärlichen und die Muggel ohnmächtig zurücklassenden Kräfte verfolgt, verurteilt und verbrannt. Daher entwickelte das Zaubereiministerium auf das Gesetz zur Geheimhaltung der Magie und viele Hexen und Zauberer zogen sich in die magische Welt zurück. Liebesbeziehungen zwischen Zauberern/Hexen und Muggeln waren deshalb äußerst selten. Von ihren Freundinnen hatte nur Elena Lovegood eine nichtmagische Mutter, jedoch waren einige von ihren Eltern Muggelgeborene oder zählten unter ihre Vorfahren mit stolz Muggel. Eileen wusste, dass insbesondere in Slytherin ein feindliches Klima gegenüber Muggelgeborenen, Squibs, Halbblütern und Muggeln herrschte und sich im letzten Jahrzehnt viele reinblütige Schüler/innen einem schwarzen Magier, der sich „Lord Voldemort" nannte und für die Vormachtstellung der Reinblüter in der Zaubererwelt sowie die Diskriminierung von Muggelgeborenen kämpfte, angeschlossen hatten.

Ihre Eltern unterstützten dieses rassistische, menschenfeindliche und elitäre Denken nicht und verurteilten alle Zauberer und Hexen, die für Lord Voldemorts Ideale kämpften, als machtgierige, unzivilisierte und schwarzmagische Opportunisten. Obwohl sie selbst überwiegend Zauberer und Hexen zu ihren Vorfahren zählten und Eileens Großeltern allesamt magische Kräfte besaßen, folgten Charlotte und Augustus ihrem gesunden Menschenverstand und wussten, dass das magische Potenzial eines Zauberers/einer Hexe nichts mit seinem Blutstatus zu tun hatte und die magische Welt ohne die Beziehungen mit der Muggeln und den Austausch mit der Muggelwelt sich nicht mehr weiterentwickelt hätte und zu einer kleinen, elitären und rückständigen Gemeinschaft verkommen wäre. Eileen hatten sie seit Kindheitstagen vorgelebt, dass es keinen Unterschied machte, ob man ein Reinblut, ein Halbblut, ein Muggelgeborener, ein Squib oder ein Muggel war. Die einzigen Dinge, die zählten, um in ihren Augen respektiert zu werden und es weit im Leben zu bringen, waren Weltoffenheit, Freundlichkeit, Respekt, Akzeptanz von anderen Menschen, Fairness im Handeln, Empathie, Wissenshunger und Zielstrebigkeit. Sobald Menschen diese Charakterzüge zeigten und gleichzeitig für das Glück ihrer Familie kämpften, schlossen sie Augustus und Charlotte in ihr Herz, stellten sie als Arbeiter in ihrem Unternehmen ein oder trafen sich mit ihnen zu Essen unter Freunden.

Und selbst wenn Personen, die sie liebten oder gerade erst kennengelernt hatten, einen dieser Charakterzüge vermissen ließen oder Stärken in anderen Bereichen aufwiesen, begegneten sie ihnen immer offen und ehrlich und versuchten Streitpunkte sachlich aus dem Weg zu räumen. Denn sie wussten, dass Menschen keine Maschinen waren und das Menschliche an ihnen gerade ihre Fehler, Schwächen und individuelle Stärke zum Überwinden aller Hindernisse waren. Diese Denkweise hatten sie auch Eileen vermittelt und waren stolz, dass sie allen Menschen ohne Vorurteile begegnete. Gehen einen Muggel-Schwiegersohn hätten sie also eigentlich nichts einzuwenden, ihnen würde aber sich nicht gefallen, dass Eileen ihre magischen Kräfte vor Tobias versteckte und auch sie bisher getäuscht hatte. Lügen und Intrigen führten ihrer Ansicht nach immer ins Unglück. Also würde Eileen ihnen ihre Liebe zu Tobias verheimlichen müssen und Elena als die Empfängerin ihrer Briefe ausgeben, obwohl ihr die vielen Lügen langsam ein schlechtes Gewissen machten und ihre liebenden Eltern diese Täuschung nicht verdient hatten. Darüber hinaus wollte Eileen ihr Glück am liebsten mit der ganzen Welt teilen und alle über ihre Liebe zu Tobias informieren. Sie träumte jeden Tag von seinen marineblauen Augen, seinem jugendhaft-charmanten Lächeln, seinen weichen Lippen und seinen weichen Händen. „Er hat wirklich die Hände eines Künstlers", tagträumte Eileen mit einem verschmitzten Lachen. Sie wurde gleich nach ihrer Shoppingtour den ersten Brief verfassen, da sie die Sehnsucht nach ihm quälte.

Eileen und Tobias tauschten sich über die nächsten Wochen hinweg Briefe voller Liebeserklärungen, Staunen über den Liebsten/die Liebste und Komplimente aus. Eileen hatte ihren guten Freundinnen von ihrer großen Liebe erzählt, die sich über ihr Glück und ihre positive Ausstrahlung freuten und Eileen um ihren Seelenver-wandten manchmal sogar etwas beneideten. Die Tatsache, dass Tobias ein Muggel war, störte sie nicht im Geringsten, sie ermunterten Eileen aber, Tobias bei ihrem nächsten Treffen von ihren magischen Kräften zu erzählen. Eileens Sehnsucht nach Tobias vergrößerte sich im Laufe der Zeit, sie konnte sich nicht mehr voll auf das Studieren für ihre UTZe konzentrieren und wurde immer mehr von rosaroten Träumen von einer gemeinsamen, glücklichen Zukunft eingeholt. Daher beschloss sie, Tobias beim nächsten Hogsmeade-Ausflug heimlich in Cokeworth zu besuchen. Sie wusste, dass seine Schicht an diesem Tag um 13 Uhr enden würde und wollte ihn in seinem Haus überraschen. Ihr war klar, dass ihr Vorhaben sehr riskant war und gegen die Schulregeln verstieß. Doch sie konnte einfach nicht länger ohne ein Wiedersehen mit ihrem Geliebten weiterleben. Also apparierte sie direkt von Hogsmeade zu seiner Adresse nach Cokeworth.

Mit einem nervösen Ziehen im Magen landete Eileen vor einem kleinen, aber gepfelgten Backsteinhaus, das Tobias Beschreibungen seines Elternhauses entsprach. Langsam, mit starken Herzklopfen und zittrigen Händen näherte sie sich dem Haus und betätigte die Klingel. Die Minuten des Wartens kamen ihr wie Stunden vor und als nach einer kurzen Zeit Tobias ihr mit vor Überraschung weit aufgerissenen Augen und einem glücklichen Lächeln die Tür öffnete, blieb ihr Herz fast stehen.

„Eileen, was für eine Überraschung. Mit deinem Besuch habe ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet, auch wenn er eine echte, willkommene Überraschung ist. Lass mich dies betrachten. Wie schön du wieder aussiehst, noch schöner als meine Erinnerung es mir widerspiegeln wollte. Tritt doch in mein kleines Haus herein", antwortete ihr Tobias mit einem anhimmelnden Blick und einer einladenden Geste. Als sich Eileen ihm näherte, schlang er seine Arme um ihre Taille, umarmte sie fest und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Eileen erwiderte seine Küsse gierig, die Schmitterlinge in ihrem Bauch drohten sich zu überschlagen und ihr Herz pochte wie eine wild mit den Flügeln um sich schlagende Libelle, bis sie nach einigen Minuten der Leidenschaft Luft holen musste und Tobias mit hell erleuchteten Augen anhimmelte.

„Oh, Tobias. Ich habe dich ja so vermisst und es einfach nicht mehr ohne dich ausgehalten, mein Liebling. Daher habe ich die Gelegenheit eines Schulausfluges in Manchester genutzt, um mich heimlich aus dem Staub zu machen und dich in Cokeworth zu besuchen. Merlin sei dank hatte ich deine Adresse und meine Freundinnen geben mir für die Zeit meiner Abwesenheit ein Alibi. Es tut so gut dich wieder zu sehen. Schön hast du es hier", entgegnete Eileen in gehauchter, atemloser Stimme und sich in dem kleinen Eingangsbereich, der hell gestrichen und mit Liebe zum Detail dekoriert worden war, umblickend. „Ich habe fünf Stunden Zeit, die wir gemeinsam in trauter Zweisamkeit verbringen können. Um 18 Uhr muss ich wieder in Manchester sein.", informierte ihn Eileen mit einem Lächeln.

„Eileen, ich finde es eigentlich nicht gut, dass du deine Schule vernachlässigst und deine Freundinnen benutzt, um mich zu besuchen. Aber ich kann dich ja verstehen, meine Sehnsucht nach dir wurde auch immer größer. Deine dunklen, geheimnisvollen Augen, dein helles Lachen und deine vollen Lippen verfolgen mich Tag und Nacht. Ich wollte dich auf deinem Internat sogar schon besuchen, jedoch konnte ich deinen Internatsort auf keiner hier gebräuchlichen Landkarte finden. Daher musste ich all meine Pläne, dich schnell wiederzusehen, begraben. Ich bin natürlich überglücklich, dass du hier bist und du bist bestimmt hungrig. Ich komme gerade von der Arbeit und habe mir eine Suppe gekocht. Lass uns in die Küche gehen und sie gemeinsam essen, für dich ist noch genug übrig. Meine Eltern sind gestern zu einem Besuch zu meiner Tante aufgebrochen, sodass wir das Haus für uns alleine haben.", antwortete Tobias ihr mit einem geheimnis-vollen, stechenden Blick.

Eileen folgte ihm in die gemütliche Wohnküche, die wie eine typische Küche aus einem von Eileens Büchern über die Muggelwelt aussah. Die Suppe schmeckte lecker und Eileen stellte erfreut fest, dass Tobias gut kochen konnte. Nach dem Essen half Eileen ihm beim Abwasch und bedauerte, dass sie ihren Zauberstab nicht nutzen konnte. Mit dessen Hilfe hätte sie den Abwasch in zehn Sekunden erledigt gehabt. Doch den Gedanken über ihre verheimlichte Identität als Hexe verdrängte Eileen schnell, da sie ihre kostbare, kurze Zeit mit Tobias unbeschwert genießen wollte. Sie setzten sich eng aneinander gekuschelt auf die Couch und redeten über seine Arbeit und ihre Erlebnisse auf dem Internat. Während des Gesprächs berührte Tobias Hand zaghaft Eileens Hintern, der in ihrem sonnengelben, mit rosafarbenen Blumen verzierten Etuikleid, das sie sich vor ihrer Flucht aus Hogsmeade aus ihrer Hogwartsuniform transfiguriert hatte, wunderbar zur Geltung kam. Eileen errötete leicht, da sie noch nie ein Mann an dieser Stelle berührt hatte und ein unbekanntes Gefühl in ihr aufkam. Lust. Sie wollte Tobias so nah wie möglich sein und jede Stelle seines Körpers mit Küssen liebkosen und mit ihren Händen berühren. Daher nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen, legte ihre Schüchternheit ab und beschloss, im Moment zu leben und sich wie ein selbstbewusster, mit ihrem Körper im Einklang befindlicher Teenager zu verhalten und ihrem Instinkt zu folgen. Sie drehte ihren Kopf in Tobias Richtung, näherte sich ihm an und beugte ihren Kopf, bis sich ihre Lippen wie magisch angezogene Magneten zu einem heißen Kuss trafen. Angespornt von der Intensität in Tobias Küssen und der Lust in seinen Augen, warf Eileen all ihre Zurückhaltung beiseite und setzte sich, ohne ihre leidenschaftlichen, mit einander verschlungenen Zungen gefochtenen Küsse zu unterbrechen, rittlings auf seinen Schoß. Tobias quittierte diese provokante Aktion mit einem lustvollen Stöhnen und auch Eileen bemerkte, dass sich eine ungewohnte Wärme zwischen ihren Schenkeln sammelte.

Als sie Tobias beginnende Erektion spürte, keuchte auch sie vor Lust auf. Tobias begann, mit seinen Händen ihren Hintern zu massieren und ihren Nacken mit federleichten Küssen zu bedecken. Eileen versuchte ihr lustvolles Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, als er ihr aber zärtlich in die Schulter biss, konnte sie es nicht mehr zurückhalten und ließ ihren lusterfüllten Lauten freien Lauf. Sie krallte sich mit den Händen in Tobias T-Shirt fest und wusste in dem Moment, als er sie mit vor Lust dunklen, geweiteten Augen anblickte, dass sie heute ihre Unschuld verlieren würde. Eigentlich hatte sie immer davon geträumt, von ihrem Ehemann in ihrer Hochzeitsnacht entjungfert zu werden. Aber in diesem Moment spielten ihre Hormone verrückt und sie wusste, dass Tobias ihr Mr. Right war. Daher beschloss sie, sich von ihrem Mädchentraum zu verabschieden und sich ihm als Zeichen ihrer Liebe hinzugeben. Als Tobias zwischen seinen Küssen immer wieder mit Erstaunen äußerte, wie schön sie und wie weich ihre Haut war, machte Eileens Nervösität einem unendlichen Gefühl von Liebe Platz.

Tobias unterbrach seine Liebkosungen und fragte Eileen in ernstem Ton: „Eileen, du machst mich wirklich verrückt. Deine Haare duften so gut, deine Haut ist so weich und deine lustvollen Laute bringen mich um meinen Verstand. Wenn wir mit unseren intimen Berührungen jetzt nicht aufhören, werde ich später über dich herfallen. Es ist deine Entscheidung, du kannst sie ganz frei und ohne Druck treffen. Falls du noch nicht dazu bereit bist, dich mir mit deinem ganzen Körper hinzugeben, verstehe und respektiere ich das. Wir können dann nachher noch eine Runde Schach spielen. Doch falls du auch die unbändige Lust danach verspürst, unsere Liebe füreinander durch unsere Vereinigung zu krönen, bitte ich dich darum, dass du mir die Chance gibst, dich wie meine Königin zu verehren. Denn eins weiß ich mit Sicherheit: Du bist die Frau meiner Träume und egal wann wir unsere Liebe körperlich zelebrieren, werde ich dich nie mehr loslassen. Wie sieht deine Entscheidung aus?". Eileen war ob der Liebeserklärung von Tobias zu Tränen gerührt, legte ihre Hand unter sein Kinn und entgegnete ihm mit fester Stimme sowie den Blickkontakt nie verlierend: ,,Tobias, du bist mein Seelenverwandter und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen möchte. Die Tatsche, dass du mich diese Entscheidung treffen lässt, bedeutet mir sehr viel und zeigt, was für ein empathischer, liebe- und rücksichtsvoller Mensch du bist. Auch ich verzehre mich nach deinen Berührungen und kann es nicht erwarten, mit dir eins zu werden. Daher habe ich beschlossen, dir meine Unschuld heut zu schenken. Sei jedoch bitte vorsichtig und zärtlich, da ich gelesen habe, dass das Erste Mal Schmerzen verursachen soll."

Nachdem sie diese Worte geäußert hatte, strahlte sie Tobias an, bedankte sich bei ihr für ihr Vertrauen, küsste sie leidenschaftlich und trug sie auf Händen in sein Schlafzimmer. Dort legte er sie behutsam auf dem Bett ab und begann, ihre Füße und Beine mit Küssen zu überziehen. Nachdem er ihr das Kleid geöffnet hatte und es ihr über langsam über den Kopf zog, was einen Schauer Eileens Wirbelsäule hinterlaufen ließ, bedeckte er auch ihren Rücken mit schmetterlingszarten Küssen. Er küsste sich einen Weg zurück zu ihrem Mund und verschloss ihre Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichen Duell. Daraufhin trat er einen Schritt vom Bett zurück und entledigte sich hastig seines T-Shirts und seiner Jeans. Als Eileen seinen muskulösen, mit einigen wenigen feinen Haaren überzogen Oberkörper, seine wohldefinierten Arme und Beine und seine schon beachtliche, die Boxershorts ausdehnende Erektion erblickte, stockte ihr der Atem leicht. Doch Tobias näherte sich langsam wieder dem Bett, beugte sich über Eileen und begann mit gemur-melten Komplimenten („Oh, wie schön du bist", „Was du für schöne Kurven hast") ihren Körper mit Küssen zu überziehen und ihr den BH langsam auszuziehen. In dem Moment, als Eileen seine Fingerspitzen zärtlich an ihren nackten Brüsten spürte und der kalte Luftzug ihre Haut erfrieren ließ, schaltete sich Eileens Kopf ab. Sie legte all ihre jungfräuliche Scheu ab und ließ sich von ihrem Instinkt leiten. Ihre Reaktionen auf seine Berührungen unterdrückte sie nicht, sondern spiegelte sie ihm durch lautes Stöhnen wider. Nachdem er die Brustwarze ihrer rechten Brust in den Mund genommen hatte, leicht an ihr saugte und sanft zubiss, krümmte sie ihren Rücken vor Lust und spürte Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihre Beine fließen.

Um auch ihn vor Lust aufstöhnen zu lassen, streichelte sie federleicht mit ihren Fingern über seine von einer Boxershorts verdeckte Erektion. Seine Reaktion war ein lautes Stöhnen, ein Zucken seiner Erektion und verstärkte Liebkosungen für ihre linke Brust. Als er sich einen Weg über ihren Bauchnabel zwischen ihre Beine küsste, sammelte sich immer mehr Feuchtigkeit zwischen Eileens Schenkeln und sie wurde von dem Verlangen heimgesucht, ihre geheimste Stelle zu berühren. Sie keuchte laut auf, als sie bemerkte, dass Tobias langsam ihr smaragdgrünes Spitzenhöschen über ihre Beine zog. In Augenblick später beugte sich Tobias mit dem Kopf zwischen ihre Beine, küsste ihren Venushügel und begann mit seiner Zunge, sie oral langsam zu befriedigen. Eileen spürte, wie ein warmes Gefühl und ein unglaublicher Druck sich in ihrem Körper ausbreitete und wusste, dass sie bald ihren ersten Orgasmus erleben würde. Nach Minuten des süßen Folterns mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge, in denen er immer wieder ihre Schönheit und ihren süßen Geschmack lobte und die sie an den Rand ihres ersten Orgasmus brachten, führte Tobias einen seiner langen, dünnen Finger in ihrer Vagina ein. Eileen konnte vor Verlangen nun nicht mehr in sich halten, schmiss ihren Kopf von rechts nach links und streckte ihren Unterleib Tobias Fingern entgegen, um ihn noch tiefer in sich zu spüren. Um sie für seinen erigierten Penis vorzubereiten und ihr bei seinem Eindringen so wenig Schmerzen wie möglich zu bereiten, führte Tobias einen zweiten Finger in sie ein und begann seine Finger langsam, mit kreisenden Bewegungen aus ihrer engen Vagina rein und raus zu bewegen. Er spürte, dass Eileen kurz vor dem Höhepunkt war und ihr Muskel sich immer mehr weitete, sodass er seine Finger leicht krümmte und einen dritten Finger in sie einfuhr. Das war zu viel für Eileen. Sie kam mit einem lauten „Tobias" auf ihren Lippen, krümmte ihre Wirbelsäule vor Lust, zitterte am ganzen Körper und fühlte sich für einen kurzen Moment wie im Paradies. Tobias half ihr, ihren ersten Orgasmus mit leichten Bewegungen seiner Finger auszukosten und küsste sie, nachdem sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, auf die Lippen.

Für ihn war Eileen in diesem Augenblick, mit ihrer Schweiß getränkten Haut, ihrer wilden schwarzen Mähne, ihrer vor Anstrengung geröteten Haut und ihren Befriedigung ausstrahlenden Augen die schönste Frau der Welt. Er konnte nicht länger warten, er musste sie um sich spüren. Daher streifte er rasch seine Boxershorts ab, öffnete ihre Beine breit und positionierte seinen harten Penis vor ihrem Eingang. Bevor er in sie eindrang, versicherte er sich ihrer Erlaubnis mit einem langen Blick. Nachdem sie diesen mit einem Nicken erwiderte und ihn mit vor Liebe glitzernden Augen anstrahlte, drang er langsam in sie ein. Er spürte den Widerstand ihres Jungfernhäutchens und durchstieß ihn so sanft wie möglich. Obwohl er sie schon gestretcht hatte, um ihr keine Schmerzen zu bereiten, konnte er ihren schmerzverzehrten Blick sehen. Daher hielt er einen Moment inne, damit sich Eileen an dieses neue Gefühl der Fülle gewöhnen konnte. Er selbst musste alle seine Selbstkontrolle zusammen-nehmen, um nicht schnell und hart in ihre enge Wärme, die ihn wie ein enger Handschuh umschloss, ein und aus zu dringen. Eileen verspürte einen stechenden, tiefen Schmerz als Tobias in sie eindrang und fühlte ein ihr fremdes Gefühl der Fülle. Sie atmete tief durch, entspannte sich und gab Tobias nach einigen Minuten das Signal, mit seinen Bewegungen weiterzumachen. Mit einem festen Stoß vergrub Tobias seinen erigierten Penis in ihr. Als er sich auf und ab bewegte sowie seinen Penis mittels neuer Stöße immer tiefer und schneller in sie trieb, traf er immer öfter ihren G-Punkt und stürzte sie in einen neuen Strudel aus Lust und Glückshormonen. Sie öffnete ihre Beine breiter und packte Tobias Hintern, um ihn noch tiefer in sich zu spüren. Sie wusste, dass sich ihr zweiter Orgasmus mit großer Geschwindigkeit näherte und auch er kurz davorstand, seinen Höhepunkt zu erreichen, sodass sie ihre inneren Muskeln zusammenzog. Mit kurzen, abgehackten Stößen trieb sich Tobias immer schneller in sie und gemeinsam erlebten sie ihren nächsten Orgasmus mit ihren Namenschreien auf ihren Lippen.

Dabei blickten sie sich tief in die Augen, hielten sich festumklammert und ritten ihre Höhepunkte gemeinsam aus. Als Eileen Tobias Sperma in sie hineinschießen spürte und er erschöpft auf ihr zusammenbrach, nur um sich nach kurzer Zeit neben sie zu legen, einen Arm um sie zu legen, ihr seine Liebe ins Ohr zu flüstern und sie zuzudecken, fühlte sie sich rundum geliebt und glücklich. „Tobias ist mein Mr. Right und unser erstes, gemeinsames Mal war besser, als es in allen Büchern beschrieben wird und ich es mir in meinen kühnsten Träumen vorstellen konnte. Er wird mich und meine Identität als Hexe sicherlich akzeptieren und bewundern, da ich ihn ab jetzt nicht mehr loslassen werde. Wenn man vor Glücksgefühlen sterben könnte, wäre ich bestimmt schon tot.", dachte Eileen mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. Was Eileen in ihrem Glückstaumel nicht vorhersehen konnte, waren die lebensverändernden, einschneidenden Konsequenzen ihrer Liebesnacht. Denn neben viel Glück, Liebe und Freude, brachten diese auch ihren größten Herzschmerz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Leser/innen,
> 
> ein neues Update, das die stürmische Liebesbeziehung zwischen Eileen und Tobias in Flashbacks verständlicher macht. Ich hoffe, dass euch meine Fan-Fiction weiterhin gefällt und freue mich über euer Feedback.
> 
> Ich wünsche euch schöne Silvester und einen guten Start in 2018.
> 
> LG,  
> charmed92


	6. Chapter 5 - Das Zerplatzen einer Traumblase

Flashback Mai 1949

Eileen wachte leicht orientierungslos und nackt in einem ihr fremden Zimmer auf. Sie blickte sie um und studierte den Raum genau, um einen Anhaltspunkt für ihren Aufenthaltsort zu finden. Das Zimmer war in Grün und Grau gehalten: lange, moosgrüne Vorhänge, durch die nur wenig Licht hindurchschien, ein großer, breiter Kleiderschrank in Kirschholz mit einer Spiegelfront, die von grauem Dekor umrandet wurde, ein Regal aus Kirschholz voller Bücher mit Infos über Autos, Fahrzeuge, Mechanik, Ingenieurswesen, das mit grünen und grauen Details wie einem Globus, einem Modelauto oder technischen Apparaturen dekoriert wurde, ein kleiner Nachttischschrank in Kirschholz mit einem grauen Wecker und einer Nachttischlampe mit grünem Schirm und ein altes Retrosofa aus grauem Polster mit grünen Kissen. Eileen wurde aus ihrer Zimmerstudie gerissen, als sich ein starker, durchtrainierter Arm um ihre Hüfte legte, ihr dünne Lippen einen federleichten Kuss auf die Stirn drückten und eine dunkle, von ihre geliebte Baritonstimme verschlafen murmelte: ,,Ich hoffe, dass du gut geschlafen hast. Für mich war unsere gemeinsame Nacht unvergesslich. Ich danke dir dafür, dass du mir deine Jungfräulichkeit geschenkt hast und fühle mich sehr geehrt. Hast du irgendwelche starken Schmerzen, die durch eine Schmerztablette zu lindern wären?".

Eileen drehte sich verliebt, aber auch leicht schüchtern ob ihrer Nacktheit um , zog die Decke bis unter ihr Kinn und blickte in die marineblauen, vor Liebe, Dankbarkeit und Glück strahlenden Augen Tobias. „Oh, bei Merlin. Also war es nicht nur ein Traum. Ich habe mich Tobias wirklich hingegeben und es war so wundervoll, dass ich es mit Worten fast nicht beschreiben kann. Er war so unglaublich liebevoll, zärtlich sowie geduldig, sodass ich nur ein leichtes Stechen zwischen meinen Beinen verspüre. Ich kann nicht fassen, dass dieser liebenswerte, gutaussehende und charmante Mann mich schön findet und begehrt. Die Gefühle, die er in mir mit seinen federleichten Küssen und zärtlichen, intimen Berührungen ausgelöst hat, sind unbeschreiblich und ich habe mich noch nie so geliebt und gut gefühlt wie in diesen Momenten. Ich kann es kaum abwarten, jeden Tag neben ihm aufzuwachen.", schwärmte Eileen verträumt, in Gedanken an ihr Erstes Mal versunken. Aus Angst davor, dass Tobias sie für eine verrückte Tagträumerin halten würde, riss sie schnell von ihren Gedanken los und entgegnete ihm nach einem zaghaften Kuss auf seine Lippen: ,,Tobias, deine Sorge um mein Wohlbefinden ist rührend, aber ich verspüre nur leichte Schmerzen und brauche keine Tabletten. Du warst so liebevoll und vorsichtig, dass ich weitaus mehr Liebe und Lust als Schmerz verspürt habe. Du brauchst mir nicht für unser intimes Erlebnis zu danken, da es ein Ergebnis unserer gegenseitigen Liebe, Attraktion und Lust gewesen ist. Ich liebe dich und will mein ganzes Leben mit dir verbringen, daher war es nur ein logischer und richtiger Schritt, dir meine Jungfräulichkeit zu schenken. Obwohl ich lieber noch länger in deinem Bett liegen bleiben und mit dir Kuscheln würde, muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich um 18 Uhr in Manchester erwartet werde. Daher wollte ich dich fragen, ob es möglich wäre, dass ich dein Badezimmer benutzen kann, um eine kurze Dusche zu genießen. Da es jetzt kurz nach 16 Uhr sind, muss ich spätestens um 17 Uhr einen Bus nach Manchester erwischen."

Tobias quittierte Eileens Monolog mit einem langen Kuss und einem hörbaren Seufzen, da auch er noch gerne mehr Zeit mit ihr in seinem Bett verbracht hatte. Weil er jedoch wusste, dass Eileen ihre Pflichten als Internatsschülerin sehr ernst nahm und einen Abschluss mit Bestnoten erzielen wollte, um ihr Studium in Pharmazie an einer Eliteuni beginnen zu können und ihre Eltern stolz zu machen, deutete er mit einem Lächeln auf die Tür rechts neben seinem Regal und sprach leicht wehmütig: „Eileen, meine Liebste. Denke immer daran, dass ich dich über alles liebe und du natürlich mein Badezimmer zum Duschen benutzen kannst. Was mir gehört, gehört nun auch dir. Und natürlich würde ich am liebsten auch noch mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen. Aber wenn deine Pflicht als Schülerin ruft und deine Zukunft auf dem Spiel stehst, musst du natürlich um Punkt 18 Uhr in Manchester sein. Du weißt, dass ich dich immer unterstütze und sehr stolz auf meine intelligente, hinreißende Chemie-Genie-Freundin bin. Mein Bad en Suite befindet sich hinter dieser Tür und in ihm solltest du auch alle Utensilien (Handtücher, Duschgel, Shampoo, Fön) finden, die du brauchst, um wieder wie frisch gestylt auszusehen." Eileen schaute Tobias dankbar an, ließ die Decke mit leicht vor Scham geröteten Wangen langsam fallen, erhob sich so grazil wie möglich aus dem Bett und suchte schnell ihre auf dem Zimmerboden verstreute Kleidung zusammen, bevor sie schnell im Bad verschwand. Dort sprang sie eilig unter die Dusche, regulierte die Temperatur des Wassers mit einem leichten Temperatur-zauber, seifte ihren Körper großzügig mit einem nach Lavendel riechenden Duschgel ein und shampoonierte ihre lange, pechschwarze Mähne mit dem nach frischen Kräutern riechenden Shampoo ein. Als das warme Wasser ihren Körper hinunterlief, wanderten Eileens Gedanken zu Tobias und ihrem Ersten Mal zurück:,, Es war wirklich wundervoll und voller Magie. Tobias marineblauen Augen sind für mich der schönste Anblick der Welt und ich kann mir ein Leben ohne ihn nicht mehr vorstellen. Meine Identität als Hexe werde ich ihm bald offenbaren, da ich keine Geheimnisse in unserer Beziehung vor ihm verstecken will. Ich bin mir sicher, dass dies zunächst ein großer Schock für ihn sein wird. Aber da er mich liebt, wird er bestimmt auch die Hexe in mir lieben.", blickte Eileen mit Hoffnung und Zuversicht in ihre gemeinsame, glückliche Zukunft. Sie trocknete sich schnell mit Hilfe der Handtücher ab, reinigte ihre Kleidung mithilfe eines Reinigungszaubers und betätigte nach einigen Minuten des Rumtüftelns den Fön, um ihre Haare zu trocknen.

Eigentlich hätte sie diese in zehn Sekunden mit einem Trocknungszauber trocknen können, da Tobias aber ob eines nicht zu hörenden Föns und getrockneter Haare irritiert sein würde, griff Eileen mit etwas mulmigem Gefühl im Magen zu der Muggelerfindung. Merlin sei dank hatte sie viele Muggelbücher und -zeitschriften gelesen, sodass sie ungefähr wusste, wie man diese Apparatur bediente. Für sie stellte der Umgang mit elektrischen Geräten, dem Muggel-Transportsystem und kulturellen Konventionen sowie das Leben in der Muggel-welt generell aufgrund ihres nur aus Büchern und Zeitschriften erworbenem Theoriewissens nämlich ein großes Buch mit sieben Siegeln dar. Sie hatte keine praktische Erfahrung im Handling von Elektrik, Autos oder Küchengeräten und hoffte, dass Tobias ihr einen Crashkurs in Sachen „Leben als Muggel" und „Traditionen sowie kulturelle Konventionen" geben würde. Auf gewisse Art und Weise steckten sie und Tobias in einer ähnlichen Situation, wenn auch mit kleinen Unterschieden. Sie müsste nach ihrem Outing als Hexe viel Neues und Hilfreiches von ihm über die Muggelwelt und ein muggeltypisches Verhalten erlernen, während er von ihr alles über die Traditionen, Kultur und das Leben in der magischen Welt erfahren könnte. Jedoch hatte sie einen entscheidenden Vorteil gegenüber Tobias: Während sie von der Existenz von nichtmagischen Menschen schon seit ihrer Kindheit wusste, über ihrer Welt in Büchern gelesen hatte und von ihren Eltern ein offenes, respektvolles und freundliches Verhalten gegenüber Muggeln vermittelt bekommen hat, wusste Tobias nicht von der Existenz einer magischen Welt mit all ihren neuartigen Bewohnern wie Elfen, Drachen, Vampire oder Werwölfe und grenzenlosen Kräften. Für ihn waren Hexen, Zauberer, Drachen und Vampire nur der Stoff von Märchen oder Gruselgeschichten. Vielleicht hätte er ob den scheinbar grenzenlosen Möglichkeiten von Zauberern oder Hexen, ihre Umwelt und sich zu verändern, ihre Gegner mit Magie zu bekämpfen sowie ihr Leben durch eine Handbewegung oder einen Zaubertrank zu vereinfachen, sogar Angst vor der Macht von Magie. Aber Eileen glaubte fest daran, dass Tobias mithilfe von Erlebnissen in der Zauberwelt, dem Studium von magischen Büchern und Gesprächen mit ihr und ihrer Familie diese Angst überwinden konnte und die magische Welt lieben lernte.

Da die Zeit drängte, kämmte sich Eileen durch die getrockneten Haare, zog sich schnell ihre Unterwäsche und ihr Kleid an und verließ atemlos das Badezimmer. Tobias hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit auch angekleidet und die Zeit des Wartens mit der Lektüre eines Buches überbrückt, das er nun konzentriert, auf seinem Sofa sitzend, las. Eileen bewunderte, wie ihm einige seiner dunkelbraunen Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht fielen und sich seine Stirn in leichte Falten als Zeichen der Konzentration gelegt hatte. Er sah wie das Model aus einer Muggelzeitschrift aus, wie der perfekte Gentleman und Schwiegermutters Liebling. Als Tobias Eileen im Türrahmen erblickte, legte er das Buch auf dem Sofa ab, schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und schritt auf sie zu.

„Wie wenig Zeit du nur gebraucht hast, um wieder so hübsch und makellos auszusehen. Ich bin froh darüber, dass du nicht eine dieser Frauen bist, die stundenlang ihre Zeit im Badezimmer verbringen, um sich ihr Gesicht mit Make-up zu zukleistern, ihre Haut mit teuren Pflegeprodukten zu ruinieren und ihre Haare in die kuriosesten Frisuren zu drapieren. Für mich bist du mit deiner natürlichen Schönheit die schönste Frau der Welt. Nun aber genug mit den Komplimenten, lass uns noch einen kleinen Snack in der Küche essen, bevor du leider auch schon zur Bushaltestelle gehen musst. Dorthin werde ich dich natürlich begleiten.", säuselte ihr Tobias mit einem verliebten Blick entgegen, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und nahm ihre Hand in seine, um sie in die Küche zu führen. Nach einem kurzen Snack, Kekse und eine Tasse Tee, verließen Tobias Hand in Hand das kleine Haus. An der Bushaltestelle angekommen, verabschiedeten sie sich mit innigen Küssen, dem Versprechen von vielen geschriebenen Briefen und die Hoffnung auf eine glückliche, gemeinsame Zukunft voneinander. Auf dem kurzen Weg zur Bushaltestelle hatte Eileen Tobias versprochen, ihn so schnell wie möglich wieder zu sehen und nach einem Studienplatz in der Nähe von Cokeworth Ausschau zu halten, damit sie sich öfters sehen könnten. Natürlich wusste Eileen, dass es in der Nähe von Cokeworth keinen Studienplatz in Zaubertränke gab und sie mit ihrem Vater schon vereinbart hatte, ein duales Studium in Zaubertränke und Betriebswirtschaftslehre in seiner Firma und an der renommierten Zauberuniversität von London zu machen. Jedoch war es für Eileen kein Problem, schnell von Cokeworth nach Liverpool oder London zu apparieren. Und falls Tobias ihr schon bald einen Heiratsantrag machen, sie ihn noch vor Beginn ihres Studiums im Oktober heiraten und zu ihm ziehen würde, könnte sie dennoch dank des Flohnetzwerkes oder des Apparierens schnell ihren Aufenthaltsort ändern. Denn den Kamin in Tobias Elternhaus könnte man ohne Probleme mit einer Flohadresse ausstatten. Und nachdem er den ersten Schock über ihr Hexendasein und die Existenz der magischen Welt verdaut hatte, würde er ihren Weg zur Arbeit bestimmt erleichtern, da er sie in ihrer Karriereplanung unterstützte. Kurz bevor der Bus die Bushaltestelle anfuhr, hauchte Eileen Tobias noch ein „Ich liebe dich" entgegen und stieg dann wehmütig in den Bus, um Tobias vom Fenster aus noch zu winken. Sie packte schon jetzt die Sehnsucht nach ihm. „Verrückt, wie verliebte Gehirne ticken", dachte Eileen verschmitzt lächelnd.

Sie hatte natürlich nicht vor, den Bus bis nach Manchester zu nehmen, sondern stieg an der nächsten Haltestelle aus, um an einer versteckten Stelle wieder nach Hogsmeade apparieren zu können. Zuvor transfigurierte sie ihr Kleid wieder in ihre schwarzgrüne Slytherin-Schuluniform, sammelte ihre Gedanken und fokus-sierte vor ihren Augen innerlich ein Bild des Pubs „Die drei Besen". Dort traf sie sich nämlich um 17:30 Uhr mit ihren Freundinnen, bevor sie um 18:00 Uhr wieder den Rückweg zum Schloss antreten mussten. Zu ihrem Glück, hatte keiner der Professoren/Professorinnen ihre Abwesenheit bemerkt und ihre Freundinnen warteten schon mit einem breiten Lächeln auf sie. Nachdem sie kurz noch ein paar Butterbiere getrunken hatten, sie von ihrem Date mit Tobias schwärmte, ohne natürlich den Verlust ihrer Jungfräulichkeit zu offenbaren und sie sich mit viel Gekicher sowie Stöhnen über ihre Liebesleben, den neuesten Klatsch aus Hogwarts und die bevorstehenden UTZe austauschten, gingen sie gut gelaunt nach Hogwarts zurück. Eileen hoffte bei dem magischen Anblick von Hogwarts, dass Tobias die Zauberwelt genauso lieben würde wie sie.

In den nächsten Wochen lernte Eileen wie besessen für ihre UTZe, damit sie ihre Eltern stolz machen würde und sie ihre Hogwartskarriere mit Bestnoten in Zaubertränke, Arithmetik und Kräuterkunde abschließen konnte. Sie wollte auch sich selbst beweisen, dass sie das Talent, den Eifer und den Fleiß für möglichst viele „Ohnegleichen" besaß und den bestmöglichen Grundstein für ihre spätere Karriere in der Zaubertränkefabrik ihres Vaters legen. Daher verbrachte sie jede freie Minuten mit Lernen in gemeinsamen Lerngruppen mit ihren Freundinnen, verschlang alle aktuellen Bestseller in ihren Lieblingsfächern und beschränkte ihre ohnehin spärlichen sozialen Kontakte auf das Nötigste. Auch ihre Tätigkeit als Kapitänin der Koboldsteinemannschaft begrenzte sie und ließ ihre Stellvertreterin, Jane Green, vieles regeln. Natürlich vernachlässigte sie ihre Briefkorrespondenz mit Tobias nicht. Ihre ausgetauschten Briefe flimmerten vor Liebeserklärungen, Komplimenten, sehnsuchtsvollen Worten, Träumen und Hoffnungen für die Zukunft sowie Pläne für geheime Treffen. Manchmal waren Tobias Briefe das Einzige, was Eileen beruhigen konnte und sie ihren Stress für kurze Zeit vergessen ließ. Doch all die Mühe lohnte sich, Eileen schloss Ende Juni ihre UTZe mit Bestnoten ab und nahm stolz, wehmütig und gerührt ihr Abschlusszeugnis unter dem Jubel ihrer Eltern, Charlotte und Augustus Prince entgegen. Tobias gratulierte ihr mittels einer singenden Karte und versprach ihr, Mitte Juli, wenn sie sich von ihren Eltern für einen kurzen Trip nach London zu Cassandra Black davonstehlen konnte, ihren Erfolg mit ihr in einem Londoner Restaurant gebührend zu feiern. Eileen fieberte den Wochen bis zu ihrem erneuten Treffen in einem angesagten Londoner Muggelrestaurant entgegen. Sie wollte Tobias an diesem Tag offenbaren, dass sie in Wahrheit eine Hexe ist und ihm alles über die magische Welt zeigen. Sie hatte sich sogar schon einen kleinen Trip in die Winkelgasse ausgemalt, um ihm an den Wundern der magischen Welt teilhaben zu lassen. Denn während ihrer Korrespondenz per Brief fiel es ihr immer schwerer, Geheimhaltung über die magische Welt zu bewahren und ihn nicht aus Versehen mit magischen Begriffen und Lebensweisen zu irritieren. Sie ertappte sich ein paar Mal kurz davor, ihm von den neusten Entwicklungen in Sachen Zaubertränke zu berichten und der Austausch der Zaubertrankerfindungen durch naheliegende Muggelforschungsergebnisse gestaltete sich zunehmend als unlösbar bzw. hindernisreich, da Eileen nicht genug über diese neuen Forschungserkenntnisse, die Muggelwissenschaften oder -methoden wusste und sie oftmals sehr verschieden waren. Darüber hinaus bemerkte Eileen, dass sie mit sich mit ihrer verheimlichten Identität als Hexe und ihrer verheimlichten Liebe zu Tobias gegenüber ihren Eltern ein Lügenlabyrinth aufgebaut hatte, das immer komplizierter, undurchsichtiger und gefährlicher für sie wurde. An ihr nagte das schlechte Gewissen und sie wollte die wichtigsten, von ihr unendlich geliebten Menschen nicht weiter belügen. Deshalb legte sie sich eine „To-do-Liste" zurecht:

1\. Tobias über die magische Welt aufklären, ihm seine evtl. Angst vor Magie nehmen und ihn für die Wunder der magischen Welt begeistern.

2\. Tobias über einen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse zu einem Fan alles Magischen machen.

3\. Ihren Eltern von ihrem Muggel-Freund Tobias erzählen. Ihnen die Tiefe, Ernsthaftigkeit und Zukunftsfähigkeit ihrer Gefühle für Tobias klarmachen und sie als Unterstützer ihrer Beziehung gewinnen.

4\. Kennenlernen von Tobias und ihren Eltern bei einem gemeinsamen Essen, damit sie sehen, dass er Eileens Mr. Right ist.

Doch das Schicksal machte Eileen einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Wenige Tage vor ihrem sehnsüchtig erwarteten Treffen mit Tobias, das ihre gemeinsame Zukunft ohne Lügen besiegeln sollte, wurde sie von einer unangenehmen Übelkeit, starken Kopfschmerzen und Schwindel eingeholt. Zuerst dachte Eileen, dass es sich um einen Sommergrippe handeln musste. Als die Symptome jedoch nach zwei Tagen trotz Zaubertränken nicht abgeklungen waren, ging sie diese erneut in ihrem Kopf durch und machte mit Schrecken die Entdeckung, dass sie schon seit Juni keine Tage mehr bekommen hatte. „Nein, das kann nicht wahr sein. Ich kann nicht schwanger sein.", murmelte Eileen mit vor Panik ängstlicher, geflüsterter Stimme. Wie in Trance hielt Eileen ihren Zauberstab über ihren Bauch, rief sich den Schwangerschaftstest-Zauber ins Gedächtnis und führte diesen mit zitternden Händen aus. Mit vor Schock weit aufgerissenen Augen registrierte sie, wie sich nach einer Weile ein grüner Kreis, gefolgt von einem blauen Kreis in der Luft über ihrem Bauch bildete. Positiv. Eileen erwartete einen Sohn von ihrer großen Liebe Tobias. Und obwohl sie glücklich beim dem Gedanken an einen Sohn mit seinen Gesichtszügen, ihren schwarzen Haaren und seinen marineblauen Augen war, zerplatzte Eileens Traum von einem Studium als Zaubertränkemeisterin und gemeinsam verbrachter Zeit in trauter Zweisamkeit mit Tobias abrupt. Wie sollte sie das nur ihren Eltern und Tobias erklären?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Leser/innen,
> 
> ich hoffe, dass euch meine Fan-Fiction weiterhin gefällt. Hier poste ich ein neues, spätes Update, das ein neues Licht auf Eileens und Tobias Beziehung wirft. Über Reviews würde ich mich weiterhin sehr freuen.
> 
> Frohes neues Jahr und liebe Grüße,  
> charmed92


	7. Chapter 6 - Das Grauen der Realität

Flashback Juli 1959

Eileen starte mit Unglauben auf die Zeichen über ihrem Bauch und streichelte unbewusst ihren noch nicht sichtbaren Babybauch. Wie konnte sie nur so naiv sein und nicht verhüten. In Hogwarts wurden ihnen im vierten Schuljahr in einem Pflichtkurs alle magischen Verhütungsmethoden beigebracht und erklärt, damit sich ungewollte Schwangerschaften vermeiden ließen. Eileen konnte ohne Probleme einen wirksamen, einfachen Verhütungstrank brauen, der jeden Tag zwischen einer und zwei Stunden vor oder nach dem Geschlechtsverkehr eingenommen werden musste oder einen hoch potenten, komplizierteren Monatsverhütungstrank, der einmal monatlich zur Verhinderung einer Empfängnis konsumiert werden musste. Darüber hinaus kannte sie den Verhütungszauber, der vor jedem Geschlechtsverkehr mit einer komplexen Zauberstabbewegung und einer Intonation ausgeführt werden musste und den Verhütungstrank-danach, der eine Schwangerschaft bis zu 24 Stunden nach dem Geschlechtsverkehr unmöglich machte.

In ihrer unbändigen Lust, Überwältigung und Liebe hatte sie all diese Verhütungsmethoden aber nicht in die Praxis umgesetzt. Und auch Tobias hatte nicht an eine Muggelverhütungsmethode, von der sie aus dem Pflichtkurs von Hogwarts wusste und die sich Kondom nannte, gedacht. Klar wäre es für sie etwas umständlich gewesen, einen Verhütungszauber anzuwenden und einen Verhütungstrank hatte sie nicht gebraut, da sie besser sexuell inaktiv gewesen war. Aber sie hätte schnell und ohne Probleme in Tobias Bad mit der Ausrede, sich frisch machen zu wollen, verschwinden, dort den Verhütungszauber ausführen und dann mit Tobias schlafen können. Oder sie hätte Madam Pomfrey in Hogwarts nach einem Verhütungstrank-danach fragen können, auch wenn dieser Schritt mit der Überwindung von Scham, einer Nachricht an ihren Hauslehrer Professor Slughorn und einem erneuten, unangenehmen Aufklärungsgespräch mit Madam Pomfrey verbunden gewesen wäre. Eileen versuchte diese negativen Gedanken an die Vergangenheit jedoch abzuschalten, da sie ihr nur ein schlechtes Gewissen, ihre Schwangerschaft nicht mehr rückgängig und ihre Vorfreunde auf ihren Sohn, eine nicht geplante, aber doch willkommene kleine Version von ihrem geliebten Tobias und ihr, dunkler machten.

Liebevoll strich Eileen sich über ihren Bauch und versprach dem Embryo, dass sie immer für ihn da sein, ihn beschützen und unendlich lieben würde. Natürlich warf ihre Schwangerschaft alle ihre Pläne über den Haufen. Ihr Studium konnte Sie nun nicht im Oktober antreten, da die Dämpfe einiger Zaubertränke schädlich für ihr ungeborenes Baby waren. Ihre Eltern würden über ihre Schwangerschaft alles andere als erfreut sein, da sie Eileen so schnell wie möglich als Erbin ihrer Zaubertränkefabrik installieren wollten, damit sie ihre Zeit vermehrt dem Forschen, Reisen und Social-Networking widmen konnten. Darüber hinaus wären sie sehr schwer enttäuscht und verärgert über Eileens Lügengerüst, das sie sich bezüglich ihrer Beziehung zu Tobias aufgebaut hatte. Sie schwärmten ihren Freunden und Bekannten bei jeder Gelegenheit vor, wie stolz sie auf ihre intelligente, zielstrebige, liebevolle und weltoffene Tochter waren, die keine Geheimnisse vor ihnen versteckte und für ihr junges Alter sehr verantwortungsbewusst und vernünftig agierte. Dieses Bild würde von einer ungeplant schwangeren Teenager-Tochter, die ihren Eltern über Monate ihre Beziehung zu einem Muggel verschwiegen, sie bewusst mit Lügen getäuscht und ihre Identität als Hexe verleugnet hatte, zerstört werden.

Auch wenn ihre Eltern sie nach der Überwindung des ersten Schocks und langen, offenen Gesprächen vermutlich unterstützen würden, da sie ihre Tochter über alles liebten, ihnen ihre Gesundheit und ihr Glück am Herzen lag und sie jedes Kind als ein Geschenk Merlins betrachteten, wäre ihr Vertrauen in sie irreparabel gestört und sie wollten ohne jeden Zweifel ihre Tochter samt Enkel in ihrer Nähe wissen, wo es ihnen an nichts fehlte und sie jederzeit umsorgt werden könnten. Sie würden ihr nun nie erlauben, mit Tobias in sein kleines Haus nach Cokeworth zu ziehen, da es für fünf Personen ihrer Meinung nach zu klein war, außerhalb ihres Einflussbereiches lag und sie Tobias Fähigkeit, mit seinem Gehalt als Autofahrzeugmechaniker für seine kleine Familie adäquat sorgen zu können, in Frage stellen würden. Darüber hinaus wäre es ihnen ein Dorn im Auge, Eileen einem Leben in der Muggelwelt, in dem sie unter finanziell ungesicherten Umständen so jung allein für ein Baby sorgen musste, da Tobias die meiste Zeit arbeiten müsste, auszusetzen. Wenn Eileen Glück hatte, würden sie Tobias nach einem ernsten, unerfreulichen Gespräch, in dem ihr Vater Augustus Tobias wutentbrannt für die verlorene Unschuld seiner Tochter ohne vorherige Heirat zur Rede stellen würde und ihre Mutter Charlotte seine ihrer Ansicht nach fehlenden finanziellen Mittel für die Versorgung einer Familie ansprechen würde, mit reichlich Misstrauen akzeptieren, ihm eine Hochzeit mit Eileen ans Herz legen, ihn einen Umzug nach Prince Manor aufzwingen und ihn nach einiger Zeit aufgrund seiner liebvollen, sorgfältigen Umgangsweise mit Eileen und seinem Sohn als Schwiegersohn in ihre Familie aufnehmen.

Was würde ein Leben in der ihm fremden Zaubererwelt und einem großen, pracht-vollen Manor aber aus Tobias machen? Und wie würde er auf die Schwangerschaftsnews von Eileen, ihr Outing als Hexe und ihre extrem fürsorglichen Eltern reagieren? Eileen wusste, dass Tobias seinen Beruf als Autofertigungsmechaniker trotz seines geringen Verdienstes sowie der anstrengenden Schichtarbeit liebte und er ihn nicht einfach kündigen würde. Er hatte ihr in einem Brief sogar davon berichtet, dass er eine Weiterbildung in Betriebswirtschaftslehre anstrebte, um in Zukunft dank einer Beförderung mehr Geld zu verdienen. Er liebte die Arbeit mit seinen Händen in einem technisch-mechanischen Arbeitsfeld so sehr, da sie ihm das Gefühl verlieh, an dem Bau von etwas Neuem, technisch Hochwertigen und mechanisch Einzigartigen, beteiligt zu sein. Hier konnte er seinen Traum von einem Leben als Ingenieur wenigstens im Kleinen leben. In der Zaubererwelt würde er ohne Ausbildung, ohne zaubertechnisches Knowhow und ohne Orientierung leben müssen. Selbst wenn er sein technisch-mechanisches Wissen in die Forschungsarbeit über neue, vereinfachte Produktionsmethoden und -apparaturen in der Zaubertränkefabrik ihres Vaters einbringen könnte, würde er nicht mehr unmittelbar an der Produktion von revolutionären Produkten beteiligt sein und ihm diese sogar verwehrt bleiben, da er keinerlei magisches Potenzial besaß. Darüber hinaus würde er zu einem Angestellten seines Schwiegervaters werden, der sowieso nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen war und sich von dessen Wohlwollen und Güte abhängig machen. Und seine Sonderstellung als einziger Muggel in einer magischen Zaubertränkefabrik, die er allein seiner Heirat mit der Firmenerbin Eileen, nicht seinen Qualifikationen zu verdanken hatte, würde ihn unter seinen Kollegen sehr unbeliebt machen. Des Weiteren könnte er sich in der Zaubererwelt fremd, machtlos, nutzlos und unverstanden fühlen, da er bestimmt von dem feindlichen Klima gegenüber Muggeln Wind bekommen, seine macht-lose Handlungsfähigkeit gegenüber Zaubersprüchen und Flüchen spüren, seine sehr begrenzten Selbstverwirklichungsmöglichkeiten in einer Welt voller Magie erkennen sowie seine ihm vertraute Kultur und Gesellschaft vermissen würde. Eileen ahnte daher mit schweren Herzen, das ein Leben von Tobias in der Zaubererwelt höchstwahrscheinlich nicht in Frage kam. Er würde sich selbst als Person verlieren, unglücklich werden und sie für sein Unglück verfluchen. Selbst ihre tiefe, unendliche Liebe könnte diesen Entfremdungs- und Überforderungs-gefühlen nicht standhalten.

Da für sie das Lebensglück von Tobias an erster Stelle stand und es für sie einfacher wäre, zwischen der Muggel- und der Zaubererwelt zu pendeln, würde Eileen wohl zu Tobias nach Cokeworth ziehen müssen. Wie sie dies ihren Eltern vermitteln sollte, wusste sie noch nicht. Und sie fieberte diesem Gespräch mit Unbehagen, Bauchschmerzen und Kopfzerbrechen entgegen. Sie musste ihren Eltern einfach deutlich machen, dass sie ohne Tobias nicht glücklich werden würde. Und da ein gemeinsames Leben in der Zaubererwelt unmöglich erschien, ein Baby seine Mutter und seinen Vater brauchte und Eileen auch in der Muggelwelt mit Vorsicht ihre Identität als Hexe ausleben konnte, müssten sie ihr Leben in der Muggelwelt einfach unterstützen. Sie könnten ihr Studium um ein Jahr verschieben, Tobias etwas Geld zu einem Ausbau ihres Hauses leihen, ihr zwei Hauselfen als Babysitter und Haushaltshilfe bereitstellen und sie sowie ihren Enkel über eine neu eingerichtete Flohadresse jederzeit besuchen. Eileen baute darauf, dass ihre Eltern sie auf dem Weg zu ihrem Glück, das für sie an erster Stelle stand, trotz aller Hindernisse, Mühen und enttäuschter Gefühle, unterstützen würden. Dennoch zögerte sie dieses zögernde Gespräch vor sich hinaus und legte sich zunächst eine Strategie zurecht, wie sie Tobias möglichst schonend über ihre Schwangerschaft, ihre Identität als Hexe und die Existenz der magischen Welt aufklären wollte.

1\. Tobias in einem offenen Gespräch von ihrer Schwangerschaft erzählen. Er wäre sicherlich sehr erfreut, da er sie liebte und sich eine eigene, kleine Familie wünschte, auch wenn ihre Schwangerschaft vielleicht etwas zu früh und plötzlich kam.

2\. Tobias über die Existenz der magischen Welt und ihre Identität als Hexe aufklären, indem sie ihm unter vier Augen ihren Zauberstab zeigte, einige Zauber vorführt und von ihrem Aufwachsen als Hexe erzählte.

3\. Tobias einen Crashkurs über die magische Welt geben und ihm in einen Trip die Winkelgasse mit ihren zauberhaften Geräten und Utensilien zeigen. Spätestens dann wird er die Zaubererwelt lieben.

4\. Pläne mit Tobias über ihre Zukunft besprechen. Termin einer möglichen Heirat, Wohnsituation und Planung einer beschwerde- sowie stressfreien Schwangerschaft mit allen medizinischen Untersuchungen und Utensilien für ein Baby.

Eileen las sich ihren niedergeschriebenen Strategieplan nochmals durch, um auch ja keinen Fehler zu machen. Sie hoffte, dass sie Tobias mit ihren Offenbarungen nicht verschrecken würde und er sie und ihr Baby ohne Vorurteile annahm. Sie ahnte, dass er mit ihrer Schwangerschaft keine Probleme haben würde, da er sich nach einem Dasein als Vater sehnte, sie liebte und er seine Verantwortung als Vater wahrnehmen würde. Ein mulmiges Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend, welches ihr das Einschlafen erschwerte, den Schlaf raubte und sie ängstigte, löste jedoch weiterhin ihr Outing als Hexe aus. Sie vertraute aber ihrer Menschenkenntnis sowie ihrem Urteilsvermögen und setzte all ihre Hoffnungen und ihr Vertrauen in das gute Herz von Tobias. Er würde sie nach dem ersten Schock als Hexe akzeptieren, sie in ihrer magischen Ausbildung weiterhin unterstützen und auch ein gemeinsames, möglicherweise magisches Kind mit ihr großziehen, da ihre Liebe alles überwinden konnte. Auch die Demontage ihrer aus Gründen des magischen Geheimhaltungsgesetzes und Angst vor Zurückweisung geborene, mit Lügen gespickte Identität als talentierte, intelligente und Pharmazie verrückte Abiturientin Eileen Prince.

Eileen zupfte nervös an ihrem fliederfarbenen, klassisch geschnittenen Etuikleid, das sie sich für ihr zukunftsweisendes Date mit Tobias in London extra gekauft hatte. Es reichte ihr bis kurz über die Knie, umspielte ihre Kurven und zauberte ein schönes, aber subtiles Dekolleté. Sie kombinierte es mit einer pflaumen-farbenen, weichen Strickjacke sowie schwarzen, klassischen Pumps und einer kleinen, schwarzen Clutch, in der sie ihren Zauberstab verstaut hatte. Ihre langen, pechschwarzen Haare trug sie in leichte Locken gewellt, offen über ihre Schulter fallend und ihr Gesicht hatte sie mit einem leichten, natürlichen Makeup optimiert.

Sie hoffte, dass sie Tobias in ihrem Outfit gefallen würde und versuchte sich nervös, auf ihren Apparierpunkt zu konzentrieren. Tobias hatte ihr per Brief die Adresse des italienischen Restaurants „L'Italiano" zugeschickt, das, zentral in Muggel-London gelegen, bekannt für seine schöne Atmosphäre sowie hervorragende Küche war und ein perfektes Ambiente für ein intimes Date bot. Sie würde sich um 13 Uhr mit Tobias in dem Restaurant, der extra vorher einen Tisch für sie reserviert hatte, treffen. Eileen rief sich die Adresse des „L'Italiano" ins Gedächtnis und apparierte mit einem lauten „Pop" aus ihrem Garten in eine verborgene, dunkle Seitengasse in der Nähe des „L'Italiano". Sie wusste, dass es sicherer gewesen wäre, zunächst in den „Tropfenden Kessel" zu flohen, um von da aus zu Fuß zum „L'Italiano" zu gehen, da sie so keine Muggel scheinbar aus der Luft fallend sehen konnten. Aber Eileen ging dieses Risiko ein, da sie schnellstmöglich an ihrem Treffpunkt erscheinen wollte und das Flohen für schwangere Hexen nicht empfohlen würde. In den Tagen vor ihrem Treffen hatte Eileen nämlich heimlich einige Bücher über magische Schwangerschaften, Babies und Geburten gelesen und wusste nun, was sie als Schwangere zu beachten hatte und was sie erwarten würde. Während das Apparieren bis zum sechsten Monat ohne Risiken gestattet war, sollte man das Reisen per Flohnetzwerk, Besen oder Portschlüssel die ganze Schwangerschaft über vermeiden, da es das magische Potenzial des Embryos vermindern konnte sowie das Risiko von Frühgeburten erhöhte. Eileen wollte die Gesundheit ihres Sohnes auf keinen Fall gefährden, sodass sie sich an alle Empfehlungen des Buches penibel hielt. Von nun waren das Brauen von Zaubertränke, das Verwandeln von Körperteilen, die Einnahme von schädlichen Zaubertränken sowie das Duellieren verboten. Als ihr Vater sie gestern zu Forschungen an neuen Zaubertränken im Labor animieren wollte, lehnte sie dankend mit dem Hinweis auf eine Magenverstimmung ab. Merlin sei dank wurde sie schon seit Tagen von Morgenübelkeit und Schwindel-anfällen geplagt, sodass ihr Vater ihr die Ausrede von einer Sommergrippe, ohne misstrauisch zu werden, abnahm.

Eileen näherte sich mit zitternden Händen, klopfendem Herzen und positiven Gedanken dem „L'Italiano". Mit hoch erhobenen Kopf, einem aufgesetzten, freundlichen Lächeln und möglichst gleichmäßigen, grazilen Schritten betrat Eileen das Restaurant, dessen Wände in hellen sonnengelb gestrichen, Möbel aus einem hellen, edlen Buchenholz geschnitzt und Dekorationen im mediterranen Flair gehalten waren, begrüßte freundlich lächelnd den Keller und schritt auf einen kleinen Tisch für zwei in der rechten Ecke des Lokals zu. Dort erblickte sie schon den Rücken eines gutgebauten Mannes, mit dunkelbraunen, schulterlangen Locken, der einen marinefarbenen Muggel-Anzug trug, sich immer wieder suchend umblickte und nervös mit seinen Händen spielte. Mit einem breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht schlich Eileen von hinten geräuschlos an Tobias, der sie noch nicht bemerkt hatte, heran und verdeckte ihn mit ihren Händen die Augen:

„Rate mal, wer ich bin"; fragte sie mit einem Giggeln. Tobias erschrak ob des ungewohnten Körperkontaktes zunächst, umschloss dann aber ihre Hände sanft mit seinen eigenen, hob sie von seinen Augen und drehte sich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln zu ihr herum: „Oh, meine geliebte Eileen. Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich endlich wiedersehen kann. Die Zeit des Wartens hat mich fast verrückt gemacht und meine Sehnsucht nach dir kennt keine Grenzen. Komm, lass mich dich richtig ansehen.", mit diesen zärtlich gehauchten Worten nahm er ihre Hand, stand auf und wirbelte sie in einer kleinen Pirouette herum. „Wie wunderschön du heute wieder aussiehst. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich die Ehre habe, von dieser intelligenten, einfühlsamen Schönheit geliebt zu werden. Lass mich dich auf deinen Platz begleiten", himmelte sie Tobias mit vor Freude strahlenden Augen an, führte sie um ihren Tisch herum und zog ihr gentlemanlike den Stuhl zurück. Eileen nahm mit leicht geröteten Wangen Platz und blickte Tobias erwartungsvoll an. Dieser gab ihr, bevor er sich wieder auf seinen Platz setzte, noch einen zärtlichen, liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann ergriff er in seinem tiefen, sensuellen Bariton wieder das Wort, nahm ihre rechte Hand sanft in seine beiden Hände und blickte ihr tief aus einen marineblauen in ihre onyxschwarzen Augen: ,,Um deinen Abschluss gebührend feiern zu können, habe ich uns schon einmal eine köstliche Vorspeise bestellt, Garnelen an einem Kokosnuss-Ananas-Spiegel mit gemischtem Salat. Ich hoffe, dass es dir schmeckt. Der Kellner sollte es jeden Moment servieren. Ich bin so unendlich stolz auf dich, mein intelligentes, liebevolles Chemie-Genie". Eileen schmeichelten seine Komplimente sehr, auch wenn sich ihr schlechtes Gewissen bei der Erwähnung ihres Chemietalents wieder meldete. In einer angenehmen Stille, die nur ab und zu durch ausgetauschte, liebevolle Komplimente, Erzählungen über ihre Alltagserlebnisse und die Marotten ihrer Freunde/Freundinnen sowie geteiltes Lachen unterbrochen wurde, genossen Eileen und Tobias ihre Vorspeise und ihren Hauptgang, der aus einer köstlich schmeckenden Gemüselasagne mit Pizzabrot bestand. Immer wieder tauschten sie verliebte Blicke aus, die beim Zusammentreffen von Saphirblau und Onyxschwarz eine elektrisierende, magische Atmosphäre kreierten.

Eileens Zuversicht, dass Tobias sich über ihre Schwangerschaft freuen und ihre Identität als Hexe akzeptieren würde, steigerte sich von Minute zu Minute. Jedoch bemerkte Eileen auch irritiert, dass sich Tobias immer wieder über die Schulter hinweg nervös nach irgendetwas umsah. Es schien so, als ob er irgendetwas ungeduldig erwarten würde. Als sich dann auch noch ein Kellner mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln in Eileens Richtung sowie einem geheimnisvollen, bedeutsamen Blick zu Tobias ihrem Tisch näherte und ihnen zwei künstlerisch mit Früchten dekorierte Dessertteller servierte, wurde Eileen stutzig. Sie vergaß dieses komische Gefühl jedoch schnell wieder, als der erste Löffel des himmlisch schmeckenden Pannacotta ihre Geschmacksknospen traf. Diese Komposition aus Vanille, Zimt, Sahne, Himbeere und Waldfrucht war einfach zum Dahinschmelzen. Gierig machte sie sich daran, den nächsten Löffel Pannacotta zu verschlinge. Doch als sie ihren Löffel in die Creme tauchte, stieß sie auf einen Widerstand. Irritiert und peinlich berührt, blickte Eileen genauer auf ihren Teller und entdeckte etwas golden Glänzendes. Bevor sie jedoch ausmachen konnte, was es war, registrierte sie aus dem Augenwickel, dass Tobias ihre rechte Hand ergriff, sich vor ihr niederkniete und ihr tief in die Augen blickte. Wie in Trance richtete Eileen ihren Blick auf seine leuchten Augen, schärfte ihre Ohren und lauschte seiner tiefen Stimme.

„Eileen, ich weiß, dass wir uns noch nicht lange kennen und ich dich vielleicht nicht verdient habe, aber ich liebe dich vom ganzen Herzen und weiß, dass du die Richtige für mich bist. Ich werde keine andere Frau finden, die so schön, intelligent, liebevoll und weltoffen ist und ich aus tiefstem Herzen liebe. Du bist die Frau meiner Träume. Ein Blick aus deinen geheimnisvollen, onyxfarbenen Augen, ein Wort aus deinen perfekten, vollen Lippen, ein Laut aus deinem zartrosanen, zärtlichen Mund sowie eine Berührung mit deinen sanften Fingern lassen mein Herz höherschlagen. Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen, deswegen frage ich dich nun: Eileen Prince, würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen und mich zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt machen, meine Ehefrau zu sein. Willst du mich heiraten?"

Eileen klappte vor Erstaunen der Mund auf, ihre Augen weiteten sich und Glückstränen liefen ihre Wange herunter. Mit zittriger, brüchiger Stimme hauchte sie ihrem geliebten Tobias, unter dem tossenden Beifall der anderen Restaurant-besucher, ein „Ja, ich will" entgegen, viel ihm freudestrahlend um den Hals und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. Nach einigen Minuten des puren Glücks sammelte sie sich wieder, versuchte ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen und ließ von ihrem stolz blickenden Verlobten ab. Dieser half ihr wieder auf die Beine und fischte aus ihrem Dessert einen wunderschönen goldgelben Verlobungsring, der in der Mitte einen onyxfarbenen Stein, eingerahmt von kleineren Diamanten aufwies, säuberte ihn mit einer Serviette und steckte ihn ihr behutsam, ihre Hand zärtlich drückend, an ihren linken Ringfinger. Eileen bewunderte ihren wunderschönen Verlobungsring verträumt und entgegnete Tobias mit Bewunderung, aber auch einer Spur Nervosität sowie Kritik in der Stimme: „Oh, Tobias. Der Ring ist wirklich wunderschön, aber er muss dich ein Vermögen gekostet haben. Es wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen, mir so etwas Teures als Zeichen deiner Liebe zu schenken. Ich hätte auch ja gesagt, wenn du mir mit einem Plastikring einen Antrag gemacht hättest, da ich dich über alles liebe. Denn ich weiß ganz genau, dass du mein Mr. Right bist und könnte im Moment nicht glücklicher sein. Lass uns schnell bezahlen und unsere Verlobung dann in trauter Zweisamkeit feiern. Bevor wir nämlich heiraten können, muss ich dir noch einige Dinge erzählen." Tobias versicherte Eileen jedoch in einer ruhigen Stimme, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, dass der Ring ein Familienerbstück seiner Mutter sei und sie sich um seine finanzielle Situation keine Sorgen machen musste.

Daraufhin bezahlten sie ihr Dinner und machten sich Arm in Arm auf den Weg in ein nahegelegenes Hotel, in dem Tobias schon ein Zimmer für sie reserviert hatte. Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Hotelzimmer überkam Eileen wieder ein leicht besorgtes Gefühl. Obwohl Tobias mit seinem Heiratsantrag ihr seine Liebe bewiesen hatte, hatte sie dennoch Angst vor seiner Reaktion auf ihr Outing als Hexe. Sich Mut zusprechend, führte sie ihn zielstrebig auf das Sofa zu, setzte sich neben ihn, nah seine rechte Hand in ihre, blickte ihm tief in die Augen und äußerste mit fester Stimme:

„Tobias, du hast mich mit deinem Heiratsantrag positiv überrascht und ich bin überglücklich. Bevor wir unsere Hochzeit jedoch planen können, muss ich dir noch einige Dinge offenbaren, die deine Liebe zu mir vielleicht verändern könnten." Bei diesen Worten unterbrach Tobias Eileen und versicherte sie, dass nichts auf der Welt seine Liebe zu ihr ändern würde und drückte ermutigend kurz ihre Hand. Gestärkt von dieser Liebeserklärung fuhr Eileen fort. ,, Ich hoffe auch, dass meine Offenbarungen unsere Liebe nicht zerstören, sondern stärken werden und bitte dich, mir bei meinen Ausführungen genau, ruhig und ohne Unterbrechung zu zuhören. Ich habe vor ungefähr einer Woche seltsame Symptome an mir bemerkt. Ich hatte ständig starke Kopfschmerzen, mir war speiübel und Schwindelanfälle waren an der Tagesordnung. Zunächst dachte ich, dass ich eine Sommergrippe hätte. Als sich jedoch trotz der Einnahme von Medikamenten meine Symptome nicht legten, suchte ich nach anderen Erklärungsansätzen und stellte mit Schrecken fest, dass ich seit Juni meine Tage nicht mehr bekommen hatte. Daraufhin machte ich alarmiert einen Schwangerschaftstest, der meine Ver-mutung bestätigte. Unsere gemeinsame Nacht blieb nicht ohne Folgen. Ich bin schwanger und erwartete unseren gemeinsamen Sohn im Januar."

Gespannt auf seine Reaktion wartend, studierte Eileen Tobias genau und bemerkte wie sich seine Augen erst vor Schock weiteten, bis Tränen in seinen Augen erschienen, sich sein Lächeln weitete und er Eileen enthusiastisch um den Hals fiel:

„Oh, Eileen. Du kannst nicht ahnen, wie glücklich du mich macht. Ich habe mir schon immer eine kleine Familie gewünscht und obwohl es sicher nicht geplant war und ziemlich plötzlich kommt, freue ich mich riesig. Ich kann mir keine bessere Mutter als dich vorstellen und ich werde jetzt noch mehr arbeiten, um mehr Geld für unser Baby zu sparen. Du kannst natürlich bei mir einziehen, nachdem wir verheiratet sind. Am besten halten wir die Hochzeit in ungefähr einem Monat im engsten Familien- und Freundeskreis ab, damit noch keiner etwas von deiner Schwangerschaft ahnt. Unser Junge wird das glücklichste, intelligenteste und fröhlichste Kind auf der ganzen Welt sein. Ich weiß nicht, wieso du dachtest, dass deine Schwangerschaft meinen Entschluss zur Heirat beeinflussen würde. Du kennst mich gut genug um zu wissen, dass ich dich nie mit meinem Baby im Stich lassen würde.", beendete Tobias seinen Monolog mit ernster Stimme und legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Eileen war über seine positive Reaktion hocherfreut, musste sich jedoch immer noch als Hexe outen. Daher nahm sie seine Hände in ihre und fuhr eindringlich fort:

,,Ich bin überglücklich, dass du dich so sehr wie ich über unseren Sohn freust. Ich wusste, dass du mich nie im Stich lassen würdest, hatte aber einige Bedenken, ob meine Schwangerschaft nicht zu früh für uns kommt. Doch meine Schwangerschaft ist nicht mein einziges Geheimnis, das ich dir heute anvertrauen werde. Ich habe dich angelogen, als ich sagte, dass ich in Schottland auf ein Eliteinternat für naturwissenschaftliche Genies gehe. Ich habe zwar bis zu diesem Sommer ein Internat in Schottland besucht, jedoch war es kein Internat für Genies, sondern für Kinder mit einer besonderen Gabe, die sie von Natur aus besitzen. Ich habe bis Juni Hogwarts, die beste Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei auf der ganzen Welt besucht, da ich – wie meine Eltern – magische Kräfte besitze. Ich bin eine Hexe." Eileen konnte Tobias bei ihrem Outing nicht in die Augen blicken, spürte aber mit einem Stechen im Herzen, wie er ihre Hände losließ und sie fassungslos anblickte. Um Tobias beginnenden Schock zu lindern, redete Eileen einfach einfühlsam weiter: „Ich weiß, dass dies ein großer Schock für dich sein musst, da du nichts von der Existenz der magischen Welt wusstest. Glaub mir, ich habe dich nicht gerne über meine Identität getäuscht, aber wir dürfen nicht-magischen Menschen per Gesetz eigentlich nichts von unserer Welt erzählen. Darüber hinaus hatte ich Angst, dass du mich vielleicht für eine psychisch gestörte Frau halten könntest und nichts mit mir zu tun haben wolltest. Ich habe dich auch nicht ganz getäuscht, sondern Halbwahrheiten benutzt, die mein Leben für einen Nicht-Magier (Muggel) verständlich machen würden. Die Zauberergemeinschaft ist eine sehr kleine, zurückgezogene Gemeinschaft von Zauberern, Hexen, Vampiren, Elfen, Werwölfen, Riesen sowie Kobolden und phantastischen Tierwesen, die seit Jahrhunderten vor den Muggeln versteckt lebt. Wir haben unser eigenes Ministerium, dass sowohl mit dem Muggelministerium als auch den Zaubereiministerien anderer Länder in regem Austausch steht. Mein Vater, Augusts Prince, hat zusammen mit meiner Mutter Charlotte eine renommierte, erfolgreich Zaubertränkefirma aufgebaut, die an neuen Heiltränken forscht und neue Pflanzen züchtet. Als ihre einzige Tochter, die außerdem in Zaubertränke, Kräuterkunde und Arithmetik sehr talentiert ist, sollte ich die Firma Stück für Stück übernehmen…". Als Eileen bemerkte, dass Tobias immer bleicher wurde und er sie mit einem erstarrten Blick fixierte, unterbrach sie ihr Geplapper und flehte ihn mit verzweifelter Stimme an: „Tobias, deine Stille macht mir Angst. Nun sagt doch etwas.". Von ihrem Flehen wie aus einer Trance gerissen, starrte Tobias Eileen mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an und äußerte panisch, mit hochrotem Gesicht:

„Eileen, bitte hör auf, mit deinen Geschichten. Magie existiert nicht in unserer realen Welt, es ist der Stoff von Märchen und Mythen. Ich weiß nicht, was du mit dieser Schauspieleinlage bezweckst, aber ich mache mir ernsthafte Sorgen um deine psychische Gesundheit. Du leidest anscheinend an einer multiplen Persön-lichkeitsstörung und kannst die reale Welt nicht von deinen Hirngespinsten unterscheiden. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde die besten Psychiater für dich finden und dir helfen. Bitte hör auf, in deiner irrealen Welt gefangen zu sein. Denn Magie existiert nicht."

Nach Tobias niederschmetternden Worten fühlte sich Eileen leer, allein und ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Er hielt sie für verrückt. Eileen wollte jedoch alles unternehmen, um Tobias von der Wahrheit ihrer Worte und ihrer psychischen Gesundheit zu überzeugen. Daher zückte sie ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche und zeigte ihn Tobias.

„Tobias, ich bin nicht verrückt. Magie existiert. Dieses unscheinbare, verschnörkelte Stück Holz ist mein Zauberstab, mit dessen Hilfe ich meine Magie kanalisieren und steuern kann. Ich werde nun einen Lichtzauber aussprechen, damit du siehst, dass Magie existiert.", antwortete Eileen Tobias in ruhigen Wor-ten und sprach schnell „Lumos". Als daraufhin alle Lampen in ihrem Hotel-zimmer hell erleuchtet waren, huschte Tobias ein angstvoller, aber ungläubiger Blick über das Gesicht.

Er riss Eileen blitzschnell ihren Zauberstab aus der Hand und schrie mit vor Wut verzerrtem Gesicht:,, Eileen, ich weiß nicht, was hier gerade geschehen ist, aber es hatte nichts mit diesem Stück Holz und Magie zu tun. Sieh doch ein, dass Magie nicht existiert. Ich weiß nicht, wer dich dieser Gehirnwäsche unterzogen hat, aber dieses Versinken in einer Traumwelt tut dir nicht gut. Gesunde Menschen rennen nicht durch die Gegend, tun unglaubliche Sachen und versuchen Menschen in die Irre zu führen. Du bist krank, aber lange Gespräche mit Psychologen, das Lesen der Bibel, viele Gebete sowie Beichten und gute Taten wie Spenden, Walfahrten, etc. werden dich wieder heilen. Ich verbiete dir, weiterhin Kontakt zu deinen Freundinnen und deiner Familie zu halten, da sie deine Hirngespinste befeuern und dir nicht guttun. Deinen so genannten „Zauberstab" werde ich ab jetzt vor dir verstecken, damit diese dämonischen, anormalen Tricks von dir aufhören. Wir werden jetzt sofort aus dem Hotel auschecken, in unser Zuhause gehen und nicht mehr von deinen Hirngespinsten reden. Wenn du dich wieder beruhigt hast, wirst du ein letztes Mal heimlich in das Haus deiner Eltern schleichen, deine wichtigsten Sachen (Kleidung, Bücher, Fotos, Erinnerungsstücke) zusammenpacken und ohne ein Wort über deinen Aufenthaltsort oder deine Schwangerschaft zu verlieren, schnell zu mir zurückkommen. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass sie deinen Kopf noch mehr vernebeln. Von mir aus kannst du ihnen zu ihrer Beruhigung einen Brief schicken, in dem du ihnen erzählst, du dich verliebt hast, heiraten wirst und in ein anderes Land ziehst. Ich werde mich um dich kümmern und dir helfen, wieder gesund zu werden. Denn ich liebe dich und will, dass du glücklich bist und meinem Sohn eine gute Mutter sein kannst. Solange du in deinen Hirngespinsten gefangen bist, kannst du dies leider nicht sein. Nun komm, wir haben noch viel zu erledigen."

Tobias packte eine verdutzte, eingeschüchterte Eileen, deren Welt gerade in sich zusammenstürzte und der das Grauen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, grob am Arm, verstaute ihren Zauberstab sicher in seinem Hosenbund und führte sie wie ein Vater sein mürrisches, krankes Kind aus dem Hotel hinaus zu einem Bahnhof. Von da lösten sie ohne Worte zu wechseln, in ihren jeweiligen Gedanken versunken und in Eileens Fall zu einer passiven, inaktiven Figur erstarrt, zwei Zugtickets nach Manchester. Eileen gab sich ihren Gefühlen der Ohnmacht und Verzweiflung hin, unterdrückte aber ihre Tränen, um keine Szene zu verursachen und von Tobias als hysterische, labile Frau in die nächste Psychiatrie eingeliefert zu werden. Sie dachte voller Sorge an ihren ungeborenen Sohn, aber sie konnte gegen Tobias nichts unternehmen, solange er ihren Zauberstab hatte, weil sie kein Talent in wortloser oder zauberstabsloser Magie besaß. Ihr Glück zerbrach und mit jedem besorgten, misstrauischen und angstvollen Blick, den Tobias ihr zuwarf, brach ihr Herz ein Stück mehr. Hoffentlich würde ihr Sohn keine magischen Kräfte haben, dachte Eileen verzweifelt. Denn falls er magisches Talent haben sollte, würde Tobias es bis zum letzten Tropfen aus ihm heraustreiben wollen und ihn als Freak verachten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Leser/innen,
> 
> ein neuer, superlanger Post, der Eileens Bruch mit ihren Eltern, ihr Handling der Schwangerschaft un Tobias wahres Gesicht offenbart. Ich danke weiterhin all meinen Lesern und Reviewern und freue mich über euren Feedback.
> 
> LG,  
> charmed92


	8. Chapter 7 - Das Schicksal ist ein mieser Verräter

Spinner's End, Cokeworth, August 1976

Severus Snape stapfte missmutig durch die leeren, grauen Straßen von Spinner's End. Überall, wo er hinschaute, konnte er Müllberge sehen, aus denen der Gestank von verfaulten Lebensmitteln, verdreckten Windeln und vermoderter Kleidung seine große, lange Hakennase penetrierte. Diese war ein Überbleibsel von etlichen gewaltvollen Auseinandersetzungen mit Tobias, der, seitdem Severus denken konnte, seine Magie aus ihm herausprügeln wollte. Bevorzugt versuchte er dies mit kraftvollen Faustschlägen in sein Gesicht und auf seinen Kopf, da er meinte, so seine Hirngespinste von der Magie, seine freakhaften Fähigkeiten und seine Träume von einem Leben als mächtiger Zauberer vernichten zu können. Ein paar dumpfe Schläge auf sein Gehirn, würden ihn schon wieder klar denken lassen und seine anormale, dämonische Identität auslöschen. Laut Tobias musste es nur einmal Klick machen und Severus wäre endlich ein normaler Junge, der sich für Fußball, Technik und Autos interessieren würde. Nicht der teuflische Freak, der schon als Baby seine Kuscheltiere zum Schweben brachte, seine geschnittenen Haare nachwachsen ließ, in den spärlichen Grünflächen von Spinner's Ende Pflanzen, Kräuter und Insekten sammelte, um sie zu Zaubertränken zu verarbeiten und seine Nase bevorzugt in Bücher über Zauberkunst, -geschichte und -wesen steckte, um mehr über sein Zuhause, die Zaubererwelt, zu erfahren und neue Zaubersprüche zu lernen.

Severus strich sich geistesabwesend eine seiner langen, fettigen, nachtschwarzen Haarsträhnen hinter das rechte Ohr und tippte sich auf seine mehrmals gebrochene, krumme Nase. „Ich hasse Tobias wirklich. Was er meiner Mutter und mir antut, ist wirklich das Letzte. Nicht nur, dass er dem schwachsinnigen Irrglauben verfallen ist, uns mit seinen Schlägen, Tritten und Schimpftriaden die Magie aus dem Körper zu schlagen. Er ist auch nicht in der Lage, mit seinem kümmerlichen Gehalt als Autoschrauber für seine Familie zu sorgen. Und das wenige Geld, was er verdient, gibt es größtenteils für Alkohol, Wetten und Huren aus. Er ist wirklich das verachtungswürdigste, grausamste und moralloseste Monster, was ich kenne. Ein heuchlerischer, primitiver Katholik, der die Gebote Gottes predigt und selbst die Sünden des Alkoholismus, der Spielsucht, des Ehebruchs und der physischen und psychischen Gewaltanwendung gegenüber seiner Familie auslebt ohne schlechtes Gewissen, Scham oder Reue auslebt. Ich wünschte, dass meine Mutter ihn nie geheiratet hätte. Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie sie sich in dieses Monster verlieben konnte. Liebe muss wirklich blind machen. Sie hat mir in einem Streit, in der ich ihr ihr stilles Ertragen seiner Schläge, verletzenden Wort sowie Untreue, ihre grausame Passivität bei seinen Gewaltexzessen gegenüber ihrem Sohn und ihre depressive Inaktivität bei der Suche aus einem Weg aus dieser Hölle wütend an den Kopf geworfen habe, mit leiser, wehmütiger Stimme und fernen Blick erklärt, dass Tobias ihre große Liebe sei, der einzige Mann, den sie je lieben und respektieren könne und vor ihrem Outing als Hexe ein liebevoller, zärtlicher, gutmütiger junger Mann, der sich über die bevorstehende Geburt seines Sohnes freute und der Heirat mit seiner großen Liebe entgegenfieberte, gewesen sei. Sie wüsste, dass tief in seinem Inneren, unter vielen, grausamen Schichten der Verbitterung, des Magiehasses und des gewalt-vollen Missbrauches, diese empathische, liebevolle Seele schlummern würde. Und solange sie fest daran glaube, würde sie bald wieder zum Vorschein kommen.

Ich begriff in diesem Moment mit Schrecken, dass Tobias sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Eileen träumte nicht mehr von einem glücklichen Leben voller Magie und Wunder. Sie hatte ihre magischen Kräfte verdrängt, sich von der magischen Welt abge-wendet und lief einem Irrlicht, einem glücklichen, normalen Leben mit ihrem geliebten Tobias, hinterher. Denn allein durch meine Existenz, meine Faszination für alles Magische und meine Ausbildung in Hogwarts, würde die Magie immer ein Teil ihres Lebens sein. Ich war das leuchtende, flimmernde Warnsignal, das Tobias immer wieder die Existenz der Magiewelt, die er weiterhin leugnete und hasste, vor Augen führte. Mit Wut, Trauer und Resignation nahm ich das Geständnis meiner Mutter auf. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, wie sie ihre Identität als Mitglied der magischen Gemeinschaft so einfach abstreifen und verstecken konnte. Ich wusste, dass ihr zerbrochener Zauberstab, ihre Isolation von ihrer Familie und ihren Freundinnen sowie ihre Qualen und Schmerzen von der verbalen und physischen Gewalt durch Tobias viel mit ihrer Schicksalsergebenheit und Flucht in eine alternative Realität zu tun hatte. Jeder Zauberstab sucht sich seine/n Besitzer/in schließlich selbst aus, passt genau zu ihren/seinen magischen Stärken und hilft ihr/ihm, seine Magie zu kontrollieren und ihr/sein magisches Potenzial voll auszuschöpfen. Er beinhaltet quasi ein Teil ihrer/seiner Seele und kanalisiert ihre/seine gesamte magische Energie. Da Tobias Eileens Zauberstab jedoch zerbrochen hatte, als Severus als Baby die Figuren seines Mobiles mithilfe seiner unkontrollierten Magie verzaubert hatte, zerstückelte Tobias Eileens magisches Potenzial und vernichtete weitgehend ihr einziges Kommunikationsmittel zur magischen Welt sowie den Katalysator ihrer magischen Kräfte. Ohne Zauberstab konnte Eileen keinen Hilfe-Patronus an ihre Eltern schicken, keine Zaubertränke brauen und keine Zaubersprüche ausführen. Sie war ihrer magischen Kräfte und Identität als Hexe fast gänzlich beraubt.

Ich will nie im Leben so enden wie meine Mutter: machtlos, innerlich zerbrochen und meiner magischen Kräfte beraubt, den Schlägen, Hasstriaden und Launen eines grausamen, tyrannischen Muggels ausgesetzt, der die Subordination seiner ehemals geliebten Ehefrau als Zeichen seiner Macht und Stärke missinterpretiert und sich sadistisch an ihrem Schmerz weidet. Ich werde zu einem mächtigen, schwarzen Magier werden, damit ich meine Mutter und Lily vor solchen grausamen Monstern beschützen kann, auch wenn ich auf dem Weg dorthin, selbst der Dunkelheit in mir nachgeben muss und ich zu meinem eigenen, unmoralischen Zerrbild mutiere."

Mit diesen düsteren Gedanken schloss Severus seinen inneren Monolog ab und näherte sich zielstrebig, mit Büchern über die Dunklen Künste bepackt, dem verwilderten, kleinen Park im Herzen von Cokeworth. Er befand sich etwa einen Kilometer von Spinner's End entfernt und stellte seinen einzigen Rückzugort vor der Gewalt seines Vaters dar. Hier konnte er stundenlang, in Ruhe und unbeobachtet von feindlichen Augen Bücher über Zaubertränke, die Dunklen Künste und die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste lesen, in seinem Zaubertränkebuch die Rezepte für bekannte Zaubertränke verbessern sowie seine selbst erfunden Zaubersprüche proben und notieren. Weil der Spielplatz mit einer alten, verrosteten Schaukel und anderen, größtenteils defekten Spielgeräten ausgestattet war, besuchten ihn die Kinder der Nachbarschaft nicht. Sie gingen lieber auf einen neuen Spielplatz im Stadtzentrum, sodass Severus hier ohne die Gefahr, entdeckt zu werden, seine Magie praktizieren konnte. Falls er einmal das Gefühl hatte, dass jemand ihn beobachtete oder Muggel in der Nähe herumschlenderten, legte Severus einen einfachen Bemerke-mich-nicht-Zauber über sich, der jeden Muggel, bevor er in seine Nähe trat, in eine andere Richtung lenkte, ihn mit einem Geräusch ablenkte oder ihn einen Gedanken an eine vergessene, ausgeschaltete Herdplatte ins Gedächtnis rief. Darüber hinaus verwendete Severus noch seinen eigens entwickelten „Muffliato", der laute Geräusche erzeugte und dadurch Lauscher vom Spionieren abhielt, und oftmals einen Täuschungszauber, der seine Magiebücher als normale Mathematikbücher für Muggel erschienen lies. Severus wusste, dass er als minderjähriger Zauberer außerhalb von Hogwarts eigentlich nicht zaubern durfte und er mit jedem geäußerten Zauberspruch der Gefahr unterlag, vom Ministerium erwischt und angeklagt zu werden. Jedoch wusste er, durch die Hasstriaden seines Vaters, dass in Cokeworth außer Lily und ihm noch eine alte, exzentrische Hexe namens Violet Crawley wohnte, die magisch weiterhin aktiv war. Und da das Ministerium die getätigten Zaubersprüche nicht genau einem Zauberstab oder einer Person zuordnen, sondern nur einen ungefähren Radius ihres Einsatzgebietes ausmachen konnte, schätzte er die Gefahr eines Outings als illegaler, minderjähriger Zauberer gering ein.

Aber mit dem Spielplatz verband Severus nicht nur das Gefühl, seine magischen Kräfte frei ausüben und optimieren zu können, sondern inzwischen auch schmerzhafte, ihn verfolgende Erinnerungen an glückliche, gemeinsame Zeiten mit seiner großen Liebe Lily. Hier hatte er Lily versteckt hinter einem zugewachsenen Ge-büsch beobachtet, ihre Identität als Hexe entdeckt sowie ihr offenbart und ihr stundenlang, im Gras liegend und Engelfiguren schlagend, von den fantastischen und wundersamen Bewohnern, Orten und Chancen der magischen Welt erzählt. Hier hatten sie von ihrer Ausbildung in Hogwarts, der besten Schule der Welt für Hexerei und Zauberei, zu den Jahrgangsbesten Magiern geträumt, die mit ihren neu erfundenen Zaubertränken und Zaubersprüchen die Welt verbessern würden. Hier hatten sie offen und ehrlich über ihre Probleme geredet: die Alkohlabhängigkeit, Gewaltausbrüche und den Magiehass seines Vaters sowie das Leben als muggelgeborene Hexe mit einer magiehassenden Schwester. Hier hatte Severus im dritten Schuljahr bemerkt, wie wunderschön, freundlich und einfühlsam Lily war und sich in sie verliebt. Ihre dunkelroten, in weiche Beach Waves fallenden Haare wirbelten ihr bei einem Freudentanz über einen neu erlernten Zauberspruch um die Ohren, ihre weichen, wohlgeformten, zartrosafarbenen Lippen zierte ein freudestrahlendes Lächeln und ihre mandelförmigen, smaragdgrünen Augen schimmerten vor Glück wie die reinsten Diamanten. In diesem Augenblick wusste Severus, dass Lily Evans die Frau seiner Träume war und er alles probieren würde, um sie irgendwann seine Ehefrau nennen zu dürfen. Natürlich wusste er schon mit vierzehn Jahren auch schon, dass seine Liebe von Lily sehr wahrscheinlich nie erwidert werden würde, da sie viele Verehrer bewunderten und er nicht gerade Mr. Dreamy war. Mit seiner mehrmals gebrochenen Hakennase, seinen harschen Gesichtszügen, seinen unebenen, vergilbten Zähnen, seinen tiefschwarzen, fet-tigen Haaren sowie seinem dürren, muskellosen und schlaksigen Körper war er alles andere als ein Mädchenschwarm. Sein sarkastischer, beißender Humor, seine negative Lebenseinstellung, sein eigenbrötlerischer, introvertierter Charakter, seine Faszination für die Dunklen Künste und sein verarmtes, gewaltsames Elternhaus verminderten seine Chance auf eine Liebesbeziehung mit Lily weiter. Er träumte dennoch davon, Lily mit seinen magischen Fähigkeiten, seiner Intelligenz, seiner Loyalität, Ehrlichkeit, Rücksichtnahme, Unterstützung und Wertschätzung als ihr bester Freund sowie seinen Zuhörer- und Trostspenderqualitäten eines Tages für sich zu gewinnen. Diese Traumblase zerplatzte in einem Moment der Schwäche und des Schams sowie des Schmerzes über ihr beginnendes Lächeln über seine hilflose, entwürdigende Situation in tausende, kleine Teile. Sein Herz war seitdem ein Scherbenhaufen, seine Vision für die Zukunft schwärzer denn je und sein Körper wurde von einer leeren, hüllenlosen Seele bewohnt. Es war schon eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass gerade er, der Lily immer wieder versichert hatte, dass es in der magischen Welt keine Rolle spielte, ob man ein Reinblut, Halbblut oder muggelgeboren war, ihre Freundschaft durch das unverzeihliche, ihre Existenz in der Magierwelt beraubende Schimpfwort „Schlammblut" verloren hatte. Doch Severus wusste schon lange, dass das Schicksal in seinem Fall ein mieser Verräter war. Deshalb vertiefte er sich nun in das Studium der Dunklen Künste, übte gerade seinen eigens für seine Feinde wie die arroganten, selbstgefälligen und mobbenden Rumtreiber kreierten Schneide-zauber „Sectumsempra" an einem abgestorbenen, alten Baum und lernte neue, grausame Flüche kennen, um sich in Zukunft unangreifbar zu machen. Die magische Welt sollte nicht mehr übe ihn lachen, sondern ihn fürchten lernen.

Prewett Cottage, Rowena's Creek, August 1976

Emma Prewett blickte mit leuchtenden, blaugrünen Augen konzentriert auf die wunderschöne, bunt blühende Landschaft Cornwalls. Wie sehr sie diese lauen Sommertage voller Sonne, dem Summen der Bienen und dem Zirpen der Grillen liebte. An ihnen setzte sie sich mit einem Glas frisch gepressten Orangensaft und einem Obstsalat auf ihren cremeweißen, antiken Lieblingsstuhl an seinen farblich passenden, großen Terrassentisch, studierte die erblühte Landschaft genau und hielt ihre Schönheit in ihrem Zeichenblock fest. Schon als kleines Mädchen in einem rosaweißen Kleid liebte es Emma, ihre Umgebung zu studieren und ihre Eindrücke auf einem Zeichenblock für die Ewigkeit festzuhalten. Sie verbrachte stundenlang damit, die Lichtstrahlen der Sonne, die sanften Schwingungen der Lavendelfelder oder die summenden Bewegungen der Bienen realitätsgetreu zu zeichnen. Dabei verwendete sie Muggelbuntstifte, deren Farbpalette viel vielfältiger und intensiver als die der bunten, magischen Tinten war oder selbst gemischte Farben aus natürlichen Zutaten, deren Intensität, Tiefe und Geruch sie mittels Magie verstärkte. So entstanden einer magischen Photographie täuschend echte Landschaftsmalereien, die Emma in ihrem Zimmer aufhängte oder an ihre Verwandten verschenkte. Ihr künstlerisches Talent hatte sie von ihrer Mutter, Anne Prewett geb. Fawcett, geerbt, die eine erfolgreiche Violinistin bei den „Magischen Londoner Philharmonikern" sowie eine renommierte magische Porträtmalerin ist. Auch äußerlich waren die Gene ihrer Mutter unverkennbar: ihr rundes Gesicht mit den weichen, jugendlichen Gesichtszügen, ihre feine Stups-nase, vollen, rosafarbenen Lippen und ihre rotblonden, glatten Haare hatte sie von ihrer geliebten, herzlichen Mutter Anne geerbt. Die Gene ihres Vaters, Robert Prewett, der in der Justizabteilung des Ministeriums als hoch respektierter Rechtsmagier arbeitete, schlugen sich nur in ihren grünblauen Augen, ihrer Körpergröße und ihrem Helfersyndrom nieder. Während er ständig daran arbeitete, die Gesetze für Werwölfe, Vampire, Riesen, Elfen und Velas zu verbessern und gegen den zunehmenden Rassismus, Elitismus und Fanatismus unter Reinblütern kämpfte, kümmerte sich Emma liebevoll um verwundete Tieren, sammelte Spenden für den Artenschutz von Tierwesen und las in ihren Sommerferien den Kindern im örtlichen Waisenhaus dienstags und freitags Geschichten vor. Sie träumte davon, einmal im St. Mungos als Heilerin zu arbeiten. Dafür benötigte sie jedoch in ihren UTZen exzellente Noten in Zaubertränke, Kräuterkunde, Verwandlung, Zauberkunst und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Als ehrgeizige, streb-same Hufflepuff lernte sie gerne und las auch alle möglichen Bücher über Heil-kunde, Heilzauber und Pflege, jedoch konnte sie ihn Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste immer nur ein „Annehmbar" in ihren Abschlussprüfungen erzielen. Das reichte zwar, um die UTZ-Kurse in Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu besuchen, aber für ein anschließendes Studium als Heilerin war es zu wenig.

Daher nahm Emma in ihren Sommerferien schon Nachhilfe in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bei ihren Zwillingsbrüdern, Gideon und Fabian, die, um zwei Jahre älter als sie, in diesem Sommer mit „Ohnegleichen" in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Hogwarts abgeschlossen hatten und im Sep-tember ihre Ausbildung als Auror bzw. Fluchbrecher begannen. Emma liebte ihre liebevollen, quidditchverrückten und humorvollen Brüder sehr, auch wenn sie unter so manchen Streichen und Neckereien von ihnen in der Vergangenheit zu leiden hatte. Schon immer die verrückten, mutigen und lustigen Gryffindors mit einem Schalk im Nacken, verhexten sie Emmas Farben, wodurch Emmas Zeich-nungen in Grautönen erschienen oder mischten in ihren Orangensaft heimlich einen Spaßzaubertrank von Zonko's, der ihre Haare für eine Woche in die gelb-schwarzen Hufflepufffarben verfärbte. Trotz dieser Streiche war ihnen Emma unheimlich dankbar dafür, dass sie ihre kostbare Zeit investierten, um ihr einen Crashkurs in defensiven Verteidigungszaubern und offensiven Angriffszaubern zu geben. Denn Emma würde exzellente Fähigkeiten in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste nicht nur für ihr Studium als Heilerin benötigen, sondern auch, um sich in der aufkommenden, feindlichen Stimmung gegen Muggel, Muggel-geborene und deren Freunde sicherer zu fühlen und sich gehen Angriffe besser verteidigen zu können. So duellierte sie sich täglich mit ihren Brüdern, las einige Klassiker über Defensiv- und Offensivzauber sowie die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste allgemein und übte an einem Dummy ihre Offensivzauber. Sie merkte auch schon, dass sich das Training auszahlte und sie sicherer in ihren Zaubern wurde. Ihre Brüder hatten sie auch schon für ihre schnelle Auffassungsgabe, geschmeidigeren Bewegungen und stärkeren Defensiv- sowie Offensivzauber gelobt. Jetzt musste sie nur noch jemanden finden, der ihr beibringen konnte, wirksame, fehlerfreie Zaubertränke zu brauen. Denn während ihre Essays auch in Zaubertränke immer mindestens ein „Erwartungen übertroffen" erhielten, da sie die Theorie in Zaubertränke mit den verschiedenen Wirkungsweisen und -zusammenhängen der Zutaten, ihrer richtigen Ernte- sowie Zubereitungsmethoden und den verschiedenen Bedeutungen der Löffelumdrehungen sehr gut beherrschte. Nur die Umsetzung ihres theoretischen Wissens in die Praxis wollte ihr nie so recht gelingen. Und um ihre praktischen Fähigkeiten beim Brauen der Zaubertränke zu verbessern, brauchte sie einen Nachhilfelehrer/eine Nachhilfelehrerin, der/die ihre Fehler beim Brauen analysieren, ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge unterbreiten und ihr Tricks zur Vereinfachung/Potenzierung der Tränke beibringen konnte. Darüber hinaus brauchte sie ein gut ausgestattetes Zaubertränkelabor, das in ihrem Cottage nicht vorhanden war, sodass ihr ihre Familie nicht weiterhelfen konnte. Obwohl ihre zehn Jahre ältere Schwester Molly, die glücklich mit ihrer Jugendliebe Arthur Weasley verheiratet war, hochschwanger die Geburt ihres dritten Sohnes Percy erwartete und mit ihrer Familie in einem großen, chaotischen Haus namens Fuchsbau im beschaulichen Muggeldorf Ottery St. Catchpole lebte, begabt in Zaubertränke und Kräuterkunde gewesen war und vor der Geburt ihres ersten Sohnes einen Ausbildung zur Apothekenfachverkäuferin gemacht hatte, konnte sie aufgrund ihrer Schwangerschaft und des fehlenden Labors Emma keine Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke erteilen. So sparte Emma einen Teil ihres großzügigen Taschengeldes, um eine/n ihrer Mitschüler/innen im nächsten Schuljahre als ihre/n Nachhilfelehrer/in bezahlen zu können. Sie hoffte, dass ihr Zaubertränkelehrer, Professor Slughorn, ihr bei ihrer Suche weiterhelfen konnte. Denn sie wollte ihren Traum, eine berühmte Heilerin zu werden, um anderen Menschen zu helfen, nicht aufgeben. Daher nahm sie nun ihr Schicksal offensiv und positiv denkend in ihre eigene Hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Leser/innen,
> 
> ich hoffe, dass euch meine Fan-Fiction weiterhin gefällt. Nach der ausführlichen Schilderung der Backgroundstory von Eileen und Tobias, wendet sich dieses Chapter wieder meinem Hauptcharakter Severus zu und wirft auch einen kurzen Blick auf meinen OC, Emma Prewett. Reviews sind weiterhin sehr erwünscht, damit ich meine Story verbessern kann.
> 
> LG,  
> charmed92


	9. Chapter 8 - Zurück nach Hogwarts

Spinner's End, Cokeworth, 1. September 1976

Severus Snape feuerte missmutig seine spärliche, verschlissene Kleidung, seine stark vergriffenen, von seiner Mutter benutzten Bücher, seine teils defekten, alten Zaubertrankutensilien, seine vergilbten, ausgefransten Pergamente und Federn sowie seine verwaschene, teilweise zerrissene Schuluniform, die ihm durch einen Wachstumsschub im Sommer zehn Zentimeter zu kurz war, in seinen alten, zerschlissenen und mit Schmähungen seiner „Hausfreunde" dekorierten Koffer, dem die Initialen E.P. in einer feinen, schnörkellosen Goldschrift eingraviert wurden. Seine Mutter hatte ihn in einer geheimen Nacht- und Nebelaktion gefüllt mit ihren Schulbüchen, einigen Klassikern über die Zauberkunst, Zaubereigeschichte, Verwandlung, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Kräuterkunde sowie Zaubertränke, einigen Erinnerungsfotos, auf denen meistens drei fein gekleidete, glückliche Menschen oder ein lachendes Mädchen im Zeitraffer zu sehen war, sowie ihrem alten Zaubertränkeset aus ihrem Elternhaus, Prince Manor, kurz nach ihrer Hochzeit geschmuggelt.

Ohne Erklärungen oder Abschiedsworte hatte sie ihren Eltern einen Brief hinterlassen, in dem sie ihnen mitteilte, dass sie sich in einen Muggel verliebt, ihn geheiratet und nun beschlossen hatte, in der Muggelwelt ohne Magie zu leben. Darüber hinaus würde sie mit ihrem Ehemann, der eine Stelle als Bäcker bekleidete, nach Österreich auswandern. Sie entschuldigte sich bei ihren Eltern für ihren abrupten Abschied, versicherte ihnen, dass sie ihr Glück gefunden habe und bei bester Gesundheit sei und bat sie, nicht nach ihr zu suchen. Seitdem hatte Eileen nichts mehr von ihren Eltern gehört, sie dachte, dass sie ihren Wunsch akzeptiert und sie schweren Herzens ihren eigenen Weg hätten gehen lassen. In manchen klaren Momenten erzählte sie Severus voller Wehmut und Glück von ihrer glücklichen Kindheit auf Prince Manor, ihren liebenden Eltern, die sie mit Geschenken, Zuneigung und Vertrauen überhäuften und ihrer erfolgreichen, innovativen Zaubertränkefabrik „The Princes Potions Enterprise", die Eileen jetzt als Juniorchefin führen würde, wenn sie jemals ihr duales Studium in Zaubertränke und Betriebswirtschaftslehre gemacht hätte.

Severus nahm sich für die erste Woche in Hogwarts vor, mehr über seine Familie mütterlicherseits, seine Zaubererfamilie, zu erfahren. Natürlich kannte er die renommierte, für seine innovativen Forschungsmethoden und die Erfindung zahlreicher Tränke bekannte Zaubertränkefabrik „The Princes Potions Enterprise". Er wusste aber nicht, ob sie noch immer im Familienbesitz war oder ob seine Großeltern weiterhin nach ihrer Tochter suchten. Für ihn, der in Slytherin ständig für seine mittellosen Verhältnisse belächelt und als Magier zweiter Klasse behandelt wurde, wäre eine Kontaktaufnahme zu seinen Großeltern das Ticket zu mehr Ansehen und Prestige. Und Severus konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass die liebenden Eltern aus den Erzählungen seiner Mutter je die Suche nach ihrer Tochter eingestellt hatten. Wenn sie wüssten, dass ihre geliebte Tochter von ihrem Ehemann misshandelt, ihrer Magie beraubt und von der magischen Welt isoliert wurde, würden sie ihr mit Sicherheit zur Hilfe eilen, weil für sie das Glück und die Gesundheit ihrer Tochter an erster Stelle stand. Darüber hinaus hoffte Severus, dass sie über seine Existenz hoch erfreut sein und seine finanzielle Situation eventuell verbessern würden. Da er schon immer etwas mit Zaubertränke machen wollte und sehr innovativ sowie talentiert im Brauen von Zaubertränken war, hoffte er außerdem, dass ihm ein Praktikum in der hoch angesehenen Zaubertränkefabrik seines Großvaters bei seiner Suche nach einem Zaubertränke-Stipendium weiterhelfen würde. Des Weiteren hatte er sich schon immer nach seinen magischen Wurzeln sowie liebenden Großeltern gesehnt und erträumte sich interessante Gespräche über Zaubertrankgesätze mit seinem Großvater oder eine herzliche Umarmung seiner Großmutter. Daher beschloss er, im Zeitungsarchiv von Hogwarts nach den Princes und ihrer Zaubertränkefabrik zu recherchieren. Irgendetwas, dass ihm einen Funken Hoffnung gab, seine Mutter und ihn aus der Hölle Spinner's End zu befreien, würde er schon finden.

Nachdem Severus seinen Koffer für Hogwarts gepackt hatte, schlich er leise durchs Haus in die Küche, um ja nicht seinen Vater durch einige laute Geräusche aus seinem Alkoholrausch zu wecken. In der Küche stand schon seine Mutter, ein blaues Auge hinter ihren pechschwarzen Haarsträhnen versteckend und mit leeren Augen durch die Gegend blickend, am Herd und bereitete ihm ein schnelles Frühstück aus Rührei und Toast zu. Als Severus sie in ihrer Lethargie studierte, bemerkte er, wie alt seine Mutter aussah. Obwohl sie eigentlich erst 35 Jahre alt war, hatten sie die häusliche Gewalt durch Tobias, der Verlust ihrer Magie, die Isola-tion von der magischen Welt sowie das Leben an der Armutsgrenze vorzeitig altern lassen. Ihre ehemals vollen Wangen waren eingefallen, ihre glänzenden Augen erloschen, ihre lächelnden Mundwinkel nach unten gezogen, ihre weiche, helle Haut ungesund verfärbt und ihr schlanke Figur zu einem Skelett abgemagert. Severus liebte seine Mutter trotz ihrer Passivität und Resignation, die sie die Tyrannei Tobias ohne Widerworte aushielten ließ und hoffte, dass sie bald aus ihrer Schicksalsergebenheit erwachen würde. Er gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange, bedankte sich für das Frühstück und aß es in hastigen Bissen, da er eine Konfrontation mit seinem Vater vermeiden wollte und schon um 9 Uhr den Bus in Richtung London nehmen musste, um den Hogwartsexpress am King's Cross Bahnhof nicht zu verpassen. Das Geld für das Ticket hatte er sich durch Aushilfsarbeiten in der örtlichen Apotheke verdient, da Tobias anstatt seinem Sohn ein Busticket zur Schule zu kaufen, seinen Lohn lieber für Alkohol, Wetten und Huren ausgab und nie auch nur einen Penny für seine freakhafte Ausbildung investierte. Früher konnte Severus mit Lilys Familie zum Bahnhof fahren, doch nach ihrem endgültigen Freundschaftsbruch und der Ignoranz, mit der Lily ihn seitdem behandelte, war dies nun keine Option mehr. Also half Severus seiner Mutter beim Abwasch, verabschiedete sich mit einer kurzen Umarmung von ihr und machte sich mit seinem Gepäck auf dem Weg zur Bushaltestelle. Er war froh, dass er die Hölle Spinner's End verlassen konnte, machte sich gleichzeitig aber auch Sorgen um seine Mutter. Darüber hinaus dachte er mit Selbsthass und Wut, dass seine Zeit in Hogwarts dieses Schuljahr auch ein Spießrutenlauf werden würde. Überall lauerten die Rumtreiber mit ihren Streichen, feigen vier gegen eins Angriffen sowie verbalen Attacken und seine Slytherinmitschüler/innen quälten ihn mit verletzenden Bemerkungen über seine verschlissene Kleidung, sein ungepflegtes Aussehen und seine Lesesucht. Da er jetzt auch noch seine einzige Freundin Lily verloren hatte, würde er sich seinen negativen Gedanken, dem süßen Ruf der Dunklen Künste und Rachegelüsten gegenüber seinen Feinden ganz hingeben. Denn sein tieftes Innerstes weidete sich an der Dunkelheit.

Prewett Cottage, Rowena's Creek, 1. September 1976

Emma Prewett packte gut gelaunt, fröhlich einen angesagten Muggelhit vor sich her summend und rhythmisch durch ihr Zimmer tanzend, ihren mit bunten Tierzeichnungen und Blumenaufkleber verzierten Schrankkoffer. Sie ordnete ihre Kleidung, Bücher, Schreib- und Schulutensilien sowie Zeichensachen mithilfe eines Systematisierungs- und Platzsparzaubers ordentlich in ihren Koffer ein. Nichts hasste sie mehr als einen unordentlichen, zum Platzen gefüllten Koffer, der beim Öffnen ihre ganzen Besitztümer überall in ihrem Hogwartszimmer verteilte und ein undurchsichtiges, zeitraubendes Chaos hinterließ. Daher achtete sie darauf, ihre Besitztümer mithilfe eines Zaubers immer sicher und geordnet in ihrem Koffer zu verstauen. Auch wenn Emma kein Ordnungsfreak und Reinigungsfanatiker war, in ihrem Zimmer öfters einmal das kreative Chaos von Bunstfiften, Zeichnungen und Farbenmischungen herrschte, legte sie doch großen Wert auf den sicheren Transport ihres Eigentums. Und mit Magie verging das Packen zehnmal schneller und sicherer. Darüber hinaus konnte sie mittels eines einfachen „Accios" ihre Zeichenutensilien jederzeit, wenn sie die Muse zum Zeichnen küsste, hervorzaubern, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, dass diese dann in ihrer Unterwäsche oder ihren Zaubertrankzutaten verfangen waren.

Emma liebte es, über ihr Muggelradio, welches sie von ihrem Schwager Arthur zu ihrem 16. Geburtstag am 15. Mai geschenkt bekommen hatte, die aktuellen Charts zu hören und mitzusingen, auch wenn sie bei Merlin keine begabte Sängerin war und ihre schiefen Töne vermutlich ihren geliebten Kater Sam, einen hochintelligenten, loyalen Kniesel mit einem pechschwarzen, weichen Fell, das nur auf seiner Stirn einem sternenförmigen, weißen Muster platz machte, verschreckten. Jedenfalls suchte er in dem Moment, als sie zu singen begann, des Öfteren das Weite. Neben der Malerei tanzte Emma außerdem leidenschaftlich gerne. Sie besuchte in den Sommerferien sogar eine Muggeltanzschule für Jazz/ Modern Dance, weil sie beim Tanzen all ihre Emotionen ausleben und sie selbst sein konnte. Wenn immer sie der Rhythmus erfasste, musste sie sich bewegen. Ihre Mutter Anne erzählte ihr, dass sie schon als Kind nie stillsitzen konnte und immer in Bewegung sein musste. Im Gegensatz zu ihren Brüdern Fabian und Gideon, die erfolgreiche, talentierte Treiber für das Gryffindor-Quidditchteam gewesen waren, war Emma im Quidditch aber eine absolute Niete. Sie hasste das Fliegen regelrecht, da sie nach einem Fall von ihrem Spielzeugbesen als drei-jähriges Mädchen eine unglaubliche Flug- und Höhenangst belastete. Ihre Brüder neckten sie wegen ihrer Flugangst zwar erbarmungslos und spielten ihr als Zehn-jähriger sogar einmal einen fiesen Streich, bei dem sie ihr weißes Himmelbett in ein Hochbett verwandelten, aus dem sie nur mit viel Überwindung, dem guten Zureden ihrer Eltern und dem Vertrauen auf die weichen Luftkissen, die um die Holzleiter verteilt waren, mit zitternden Knien herausstieg, aber auf einen Besen bewegten sie keine zehn Hippogreife.

Eigentlich begleitete sie immer ihre ganze Familie nach einem gemeinsamen, aus-giebigen Frühstück zum Bahnhof nach King's Cross, um sich von ihr gebührend zu verabschieden. Da ihre große Schwester Molly jedoch letzte Woche ihren dritten Sohn Percy, einen gesunden, aufgeweckten Jungen mit dunkelroten Haaren, zur Welt gebracht hatte und ihr Ehemann Arthur wieder im Ministerium arbeiten musste, passte ihre Mutter Anne auf die zwei Wirbelwinde Bill und Charlie auf und unterstützte Molly so gut es ging im Haushalt. Deswegen würden sie heute nur ihr Vater Robert, der sich für diesen Tag extra im Ministerium frei genommen hatte, sowie ihre Zwillingsbrüder Gideon und Fabian, die in der Winkelgasse sowieso noch einige Dinge für ihre in einem Monat startenden Ausbildungen wie Fachbücher, neue Umhänge oder Reisekoffer besorgen mussten, begleiten. Von ihrer Mutter hatte sie sich schon gestern herzlich verabschiedet, wobei sie ihr das Versprechen geben musste, mindestens einmal pro Woche per Brief etwas von sich hören zu lassen und ja ihre selbstgebackenen, farbenwechselnden Muffins unter ihren Freundinnen aufzuteilen. Ihre Mutter liebte es, zu backen und versorgte am liebsten ihre ganze Familie mit ihren süßen Leckereien. Daher hatte sie auch das Frühstück für sie vorbereitet und unter Wärme- oder Kühlzaubern frisch gehalten. Emma liebte diese Stunden im Kreise der Familie, sie freute sich allerdings auch schon auf Hogwarts, wo sie ihre besten Freunde Steve Smith, Sarah Silverstein, Mia Turner und Jake Oliver wiedertreffen würde.

Jedoch musste Emma dieses Jahr ohne sie mit dem Hogwartsexpress reisen, da Steve und Sarah sofort von einem Quidditch-Camp nach Hogwarts flogen, Mia noch die Hochzeit ihres älteren Bruders David auf den Bahamas besuchte und Jake von seinem Urlaub in China sofort nach Hogwarts flohte. Emma würde ihre Freunde schmerzlich vermissen, da sie sich seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr in Hogwarts ein Abteil teilten. Dort quatschten sie über die neusten Entdeckungen in der Zaubererwelt, die neuste Mode oder die neusten Gerüchte. Ihre kleine Clique an Freunden nannte sie scherzhaft das Hogwarts Jigsaw, weil sie trotz ihrer unterschiedlichen Backgrounds, Häuser und Interessen immer Zeit zum gemeinsamen Chillen fanden. Während Sarah, eine dunkelhaarige, grünäugige Schönheit mit einer athletischen Figur, eine quidditchverrückte, Arithmetik liebende Slytherin war, die später als magische Buchhalterin arbeiten wollte, war Mia eine quirlige, geschichtsverrückte Gryffindor, die mit ihrem blonden Lockenkopf, ihren grauen Augen sowie ihrer kumpelhaften Art die Männerherzen auf Hogwarts höher schlagen ließ und von einer Zukunft als Geschichtsprofessorin träumte. Steve, der mit seinen dunkelbraunen Locken, seinem strahlendweißen Lächeln und eisblauen Augen Frauenwangen erröten ließ, war ein quidditchver-ückter Hufflepuff mit einer Gabe für Zauberkunst und wollte nach Hogwarts als Magietekt Häuser entwerfen, während Jake, ein bücherverrückter, in Alte Runen brillierender Ravenclaw mit strohblonden Haare, einem freundlichen Lächeln und rehbraunen Augen, von einem Leben als Archäologe träumte. Emma liebte ihre Freunde über alles und würde sie gegen kein Geld der Welt eintauschen. Sie hoffte, dass sie auch nach Hogwarts immer befreundet bleiben würden. Aber jetzt musste sie erstmal eine Fahrt im Hogwartsexpress ohne sie überstehen. Hoffent-lich würde sie nette Sitznachbarn finden.

Nachdem sie das Traumfrühstück ihrer Mutter verputzt hatten, welches für sie eher zu einem Brunch geworden war, machte sich die Familie Prewett eiligst auf den Weg nach London. Dazu nutzten sie ihren mit dem Flohnetzwerk von King's Cross verbunden Kamin, sodass Emma mit ihrem Kater Sam und ihrem Schrankkoffer beladen, etwas benommen aus der Kaminstelle am Bahngleis 9 ¾ stieg. Bevor sie jedoch fallen konnte, fing sie ihr Bruder Fabian mit einem spöttischen Lächeln auf. Auf dem Bahngleis verabschiedete sie sich mit Tränen, guten Wünschen und langen Umarmungen von ihrer Familie. Ihre Brüder Fabian und Gideon ermahnte sie im mütterlichen Ton, sich auf ihre Ausbildungen zu konzentrieren und ihre Kollegen/Kolleginnen nicht mit zu viel Streichen zur Weißglut zu treiben. Ihre Ermahnung quittierten diese jedoch nur mit schelmischen Grinsen und gaben ihr stattdessen den Tipp, ihre letzten beiden Schuljahre auf Hogwarts mit möglichst viel Streichen zu krönen. Schließlich müsste sie jetzt die Ehre des Prewettnamens hochhalten. Ihren Vater Robert verabschiedete sie mit einer langen Umarmung und der Bitte, auf seine Gesundheit zu achten und auf der Arbeit nicht zu viele Überstunden einzulegen. Sie wusste, dass er bei seinem leidenschaftlichen Kampf für die Rechte benachteiligter Magier und Magischer Geschöpfe oft bis zur Erschöpfung arbeitete. Robert, den die Fürsorge seiner geliebten Tochter sehr berührte, versprach ihr mit einem herzhaften Lachen, etwas mehr auf sich zu achten und gab ihr den Ratschlag mit auf den Weg, ihre Zeit auf Hogwarts zu genießen und möglichst viel Neues zu erleben. Emma dachte ironisch, dass sie in ihren Nachhilfestunden in Zaubertränke bestimmt viel Neues über Hogwarts erfahren könnte. Mit einem letzten Blick über ihre Schulter bestieg Emma lächelnd den schwarzroten Hogwartsexpress und machte sich gut gelaunt auf die Suche nach einem freien Abteil. Jedoch bemerkte sie schnell, dass die meisten Abteile von kleinen Cliquen, die sich freudestrahlend begrüßten und laut über ihre Sommererlebnisse redeten, besetzt waren. Daher suchte sie, immer weiter in den hinteren Teil des Zuges verschwindend, etwas panisch nach einer Sitzgelegenheit.

Hogwartsexpress, letztes Abteil

Severus Snape beobachte mit einem Gefühl der Leere und einem Stechen in seiner Herzgegend wie sich seine Mitschüler/innen unter Tränen, mit Umarmungen und guten Wünschen von ihren Familien verabschiedeten. „Diese ganze Gefühlsduselei und diese perfekten Familienszenen machen mich noch ganz krank", dachte Severus mit einem verzogenen Mund und spöttischen Schnauben. Er war froh, dass er sich nicht einen Kuss von seiner Mutter von der Wange wischen musste. Schließlich war er kein Kleinkind mehr, sondern ein erwachsener, junger Mann. Die Busfahrt nach London war ein einziger Horrortrip gewesen. Schreiende, kleine Babys, knutschende Teenager, popcornessende Mitzwanziger, kreuzworträtselnde, fast blinde Senioren, stickige Luft und drückende Hitze. Er war froh gewesen, als er nach 3 ½ Stunden Irrfahrt nassgeschwitzt, mit hochrotem Kopf und einem Klirren in den Ohren die King's Cross Station des Londoner Bahnhoft betreten hatte. Eiligst hatte er sich durch die Menschenmassen geschlengelt, um möglichst schnell zum Bahngleis 9 ¾ zu gelangen. Denn hier konnte er mithilfe eines einfachen Kühlzaubers seine Körpertemperatur senken, seine Kleidung mithilfe eines Kleider-neu-Zaubers trocknen und auffrischen und seinen Körpergeruch mithilfe eines Deozaubers verbessern. Nachdem er seine äußere Erscheinung dank dieser einfachen Tricks enorm verbessert hatte, hastete er hektisch, seinen Koffer hinter sich herschweben lassend, durch die Gänge des Hogwartsexpresses. Er wollte sich das letzte, kleine Abteil des Hogwarts-expresses sichern, da hier seine Chancen, weder von den Rumtreibern angegriffen noch von irgendwelchen Idioten vollgequatscht zu werden, am größten erschienen. Also riss er die Abteiltür auf, steckte seinen Kopf hinein und schmiss sich ob der Stille und der Leere, die ihm entgegen strahlte, zufrieden lächelnd auf die rechte Sitzbank. Dort las er zunächst etwas in seinem Zaubertränkebuch, bevor ihn der steigende Geräuschepegel wütend aus dem Fenster blicken ließ. Dort studierte er nun schon einiger Weile, mit bissigen Kommentaren garniert, das kindische, idiotische und emotionale Verhalten seiner meisten Mitschüler/innen. Gerade wollte er sich wieder der Lektüre seines Zaubertränkebuches widmen, als die Abteiltüre aufgerissen wurde und eine große, schlanke Hexe in seinem Alter mit rotblonden, glatten Haaren in einem khakifarbenen Midi-Rock und einer cremefarbenen Bluse mit buntem Schmetterlingsprint samt Katzentransporter betrat. Irritiert durch die Gegend blickend, blieben ihre blaugrünen Augen an seiner Person hängen und weiteten sich leicht vor Erstaunen, bis sie ihn mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen mit einer hellen, glockenklaren Stimme ansprach:

„Hallo, Severus. Es ist schön dich wiederzusehen. Hättest du etwas dagegen, wenn ich und Sam dir bei der Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts Gesellschaft leisten? Ich weiß, dass du eher der Einzelgänger-Typ bist und bestimmt deine Ruhe haben möchtest, jedoch sind alle anderen Abteile mit laut quasselnden, witzereißenden Freundescliquen voll besetzt. Und da ich die Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts hauptsächich dafür nutzen wollte, eine neue Zeichnung von meinem Kater Sam anzufertigen, bräuchte ich meine Ruhe. Ich verspreche dir auch, ganz leise zu sein und dich nicht zu nerven."

Severus hörte ihrem Monolog zu, er konnte ihr aufgrund ihres freundliches Lächelns und ihres Versprechens, ruhig zu sein, jedoch nicht verwehren, mit ihm ein Abteil zu teilen. Er erkannte sie an ihrer unverwechselbaren Stimme wieder: Emma Prewett, eine reinblütige, freundliche und beliebte Hufflepuff in seinem Jahrgang mit einem Helfersyndrom und einer alle Häuser umschließenden Freundesclique. In Kräuterkunde arbeitete sie manchmal mit ihm zusammen und behandelte ihn während ihren Partnerarbeiten stets freundlich, respektvoll und kompromissbereit. Darüber hinaus ließ sie sich auch von seinem trockenen Humor oder seinen manchmal missmutigen, bissigen Kommentaren nicht abschrecken. Daher antwortete Severus betont genervt klingend, mit zuckenden Schultern und ironischem Tonfall:

„Hallo, Emma. Ich kann nicht gerade behaupten, dass mich deine Anwesenheit in meinem Abteil erfreut. Dein kleiner Kater starrt mich aus seinen gelben Augen auch schon feindlich an. Aber wenn du sonst nichts findest und versprichst, ruhig zu sein, werde ich eine Zugfahrt in deiner Gesellschaft schon überleben. Du kannst dich also ruhig auf die gegenüberliegende Sitzbank setzen. Aber entschuldige mich jetzt bitte, da ich gerade in meine Lektüre vertieft gewesen bin."

Emmas Lächeln weitete sich bei Severus Antwort aus. Sie dankte ihm für seine Zustimmung, setzte sich so geräuschlos wie möglich auf ihre Sitzbank, öffnete den Katzentransporter, um Sam auf ihren Nachbarsitz zu legen und rief ihre Zeichenutensilien mit mehreren „Accios" herbei. Severus dachte noch, dass diese Zugfahrt bestimmt nicht die ganze Zeit so ruhig bleiben werde, als der Hogwartsexpress mit dampfender Lok den Bahnhof verließ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Leser/Leserinnen,
> 
> heute poste ich ein neues, spätes Update für euch, in dem Severus und Emma zurück nach Hogwarts fahren und sich ihre Wege kreuzen. Ich hoffe, dass euch meine Fan-Fiction weiterhin gefällt und bin gespannt auf eueren Feedback.
> 
> LG,  
> charmed92


	10. Chapter 9 - Zaubertränke-Genie gesucht!

Hogwartsexpress, letztes Abteil

Emma studierte konzentriert das weiche, mittellange Haar ihres Kniesels Sam. Seit einer halben Stunde zeichnete sie nun ihr geliebtes Haustier realitätsgetreu, bis ins kleinste Detail auf ihren Zeichenblock aus extraweißen und reißfesten Papierbögen. Sam schurrte auf ihrem Bild zufrieden, seine gelben Augen blickten ab und zu leicht verkniffen auf den fremden Zuggast, seine Pfoten leckte er öfters mit seiner zartrosafarbenen, langen Zunge schelmisch ab und sein langer, schwarzer Schwanz umwickelte ihn wie einen Mantel. Emma achtete darauf, ihre selbst gemischten, natürlichen Ölfarben, deren Farbe sie mithilfe eines Intensivierungszauber verstärkte und deren Haltbarkeit sie mithilfe eines Konservierungszaubers verlängerte, möglichst originalgetreu zu verwenden und nicht zu verschütten. Damit sie beim Zeichnen eine ruhige Hand behalten konnte und die Farbtöpfe auf der Zugfahrt nicht umkippten, hatte sie einen einfachen Schutzzauber über ihren Arbeitsbereich gelegt, der auch beim größten Ruckeln des Hogwartsexpresses ein Umfallen ihrer Farben oder eine nervöse, ruckartige Handbewegung zu verhindern wusste. Sam blickte ihr von ihrem Zeichenblock als fotohafte Replik des Originals entgegen, was Emma ein zufriedenes Lächeln über die Lippen huschen ließ. Nachdem sie einen Trocknungszauber, einen „Schutz vor Schmutz, Feuer und Wasser"-Zauber und einen „Anti-Zerstörungszauber" auf ihre Zeichnung gelegt hatte, verstaute sie diese in ihrer bunten, mit verzauberten Schmetterlingen verzierten Sammelmappe, packte ihre Zeichenutensilien wieder zurück in ihren Koffer und graulte Sam hinter seinen Ohren. Aus ihren Augenwinkeln versucht sie unauffällig ihren stillen, in ein Zaubertränkebuch vertieften Mitreisenden zu beobachten.

Severus Snapes Stirn zierten einige Falten vor Konzentration, sein dünner Mund war zu einer geraden Linie verzogen, seine onyxschwarzen Augen folgten hastig den Buchstaben und seine pechschwarzen, fettigen Haare fielen ihn immer wieder ins Gesicht. Emma war von Severus Konzentrationsweise und Hingabe zu seinem Zaubertränkebuch fasziniert. Sie wusste, dass er eine absolute Leseratte war, da er immer, wenn es das Fenster zuließ, an einen Baumstamm gelehnt am Schwarzen See saß und ein Buch wie einen geliebten Schokoladenpudding konsumierte oder beim Frühstück am Slytherin-Tisch isoliert platziert das Wissen eines neuen Buches wie ein Hungriger eine Portion Spaghetti Bolognese in sich hineinschlang. Emma wusste auch vom Flurfunk auf Hogwarts, dass seine bevorzugten Lesestoffe Zaubertränke und die Dunklen Künste symbolisierten. Der eigenbrötlerische, missmutige Slytherin wurde unter seinen Mitschüler/innen dank seiner sarkastischen Zunge, seinen blitzschnellen, die Dunkle Magie tangierenden Flüche und seiner kreativen, mühelosen Braukunst ein gefürchtetes, beneidetes und als Zielscheibe für Bullying missbrauchtes Mysterium, das von den lauten, unreifen Rumtreibern gnadenlos duelliert sowie gehänselt wurde, von seinen Slytherin Hauskameraden aufgrund seines Blutstatus und seiner verschlissenen, zu kurzen Roben belächelt sowie gemobbt wurde und von den restlichen Hogwartsbewoh-nern/innen gemieden und ignoriert wurde.

Emma glaubte nicht daran, dass Severus wegen seiner Faszination für die Dunklen Künste und seinem Status als Slytherin ein „Todesser im Training" war. Ihrer Meinung nach waren diese Vorurteile, Gerüchte und bösen Vermutungen einer der Gründe, wieso verrückte, schwarze Magier wie Lord Voldemort eine immer größere, fanatische Fanbase und Anhängerschaft um sich versammeln konnten. Sie profitierten mit ihren Versprechungen von Macht, Ansehen und Reichtum sowie einer Hochphase der Magie gerade von der Uneinigkeit, Ungerechtigkeit sowie Stereotypisierung in der magischen Welt, in der der Kontostand deiner Eltern, das Ansehen und die magischen Kräfte deiner Vorfahren sowie das soziale und kulturelle Netzwerk deiner Familie immer noch die Fixpunkte für eine ruhmvolle, mit Merlinorden dekorierte und erfolgreiche Zukunft waren. Emmas Eltern vermittelten ihr und ihren Geschwistern, um die Engstirnigkeit, Ungerech-rigkeit und Irrationalität eines solchen elitären, rassistischen sowie exklusiven Denkens zu entlarven, ein offenes, fortschrittliches und inklusives Weltbild, das jeden Menschen nur aufgrund seines Charakters, seiner Handlungen und Ideale beurteilte. Darüber hinaus öffneten sie ihren Kindern für die Multiperspektivität von Situationen, die Polyvalenz von Individuen und die Mehrschichtigkeit eines moralischen Kompasses die Augen. Jedes Individuum wird von seinen eigenen Stärken und Schwächen, Erfolgen und Fehlern, Wünschen und Ängsten, Emotionen und Logiken erst zu etwas Einzigartigem gemacht, sodass man die Welt nie pauschal in Gut oder Böse, Weiß oder Schwarz sowie Richtig oder Falsch einteilen kann. Erst die Grautöne, bunten Farbkleckse und leeren Stellen machten einen Charakter aus. Daher versuchte Emma, allen Menschen vorurteilsfrei, offen und positiv zu begegnen und sie nicht im Lichte von Gerüchten, der Mehrheitsmeinung und kleinen Bildschnipseln zu sehen, sondern sich ein möglichst komplexes, allumfassendes Bild von ihnen in persönlichen Gesprächen, genauen Charakterstudien und Forschungen über ihre Verhaltensweisen und -motivationen zu machen.

Eine umfassende Charakterstudie an dem Enigma Severus Snape durchzuführen, war ein fast unmögliches Unterfangen, da er sich von seiner Umwelt abkapselte und nur wenige Worte mit Emma gewechselt hatte. Jedoch glaubte Emma bei einem Blick in seine Augen, seine selbstgewählte Einsamkeit, seine düsteren Zu-kunftsaussichten und seine Rachegelüste gegenüber seinen Peinigern spüren zu können. Auf sie wirkte es fast so, als ob Severus von seiner inneren Dunkelheit, die aus einem Mix von Machtlosigkeitsgefühl, Selbsthass und Hass auf die Welt bestand, immer mehr eingenommen wurde. Ihn faszinierten die Dunklen Künste so sehr, da er mithilfe von ihnen Macht ausüben, Stärke gewinnen, Ruhm erlangen und Rache nehmen konnte.

Außerdem musste er nicht Energie damit verschwenden, sich gegen seinen Ruf als dunkler Magier mit guten Handlungen zu wehren, sondern konnte voll und ganz den Vorurteilen der Anderen entsprechen. So hatte er um sich herum eine Schutzwand des Grauens erbaut, die sich keiner einzureißen traute, sodass er keine unerwünschten Freunde abwimmeln oder nervigen Bewunderer in ihre Schranken weisen musste. Diese selbst gewählte Isolation und Aura des dunklen Slytherins, die Severus mithilfe seines beißenden Sarkasmus, seiner negativen Ausstrahlung, schnellen Flucht in Flüche und seiner „I-don't-care"-Attitude verstärkte, bemitleidete Emma, da sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass Severus kein Herz besaß und insgeheim von echten Freundschaften träumte. Emma konnte sich ein Leben ohne ihre besten Freunde jedenfalls nicht vorstellen und wünschte jedem Menschen echte Freunde.

Severus pflegte bis zu diesem Sommer noch eine ungewöhnliche Freundschaft mit der charmanten, brillanten Gryffindor Lily Evans, die aber durch den Vorfall am See irreparabel zerstört wurde. Emma ahnte, dass der Verlust seiner einzigen Freundin Severus schwer traumatisiert hatte und ihn nur noch einsamer machte. Jeder Blinde konnte sehen, dass Severus Gefühle für Lily weit über Freundschaf hinausreichten und die Züge einer gefährlichen, Lily idealisierenden Obsession angenommen hatten. Immer, wenn Lily einen Raum betrat, himmelten seine dunklen Augen Lily mit einem warmen Glitzern an, wenn sie mit ihm sprach, wurde Severus Körperhaltung aufrechter und seine Stimme überschlug sich vor sprudelnden Worten und wenn sie ihm einmal einen Kuss auf die Wange gab oder ihn freundschaftlich umarmte, verformten sich Severus Gesichtszüge in die eines glücklichen Mannes. Sein Gesicht verlor all seine Härte sowie alle von seinem häufigen Stirnrunzeln hinterlassenen Linien und er strahlte übers ganze Gesicht wie ein Hund, der von seinem geliebten Herrchen ein köstliches Leckerli serviert bekam. Während Severus Lily gegen alle Anfeindungen schützte und laut Sarah sogar mit den Slytherins einen Deal ausgehandelt hatte, sie in Ruhe zu lassen, nutzte Lily Severus Verliebtheit aus Emmas Sichtweise schamlos aus. Sie benutzte ihn als magische Wissensquelle, Kummerkasten und eine Art ungeliebten, verloren Streuner, um die sich kümmerte, um die Güte ihres Herzens zu zeigen und ihr Gutmenschentum unter Beweis zu stellen. Jedenfalls erschienen Lilys Interaktionen mit Severus oft als gutgespielte Schauspieleinlagen oder kalte Kalkulationen. Klar, sie verteidigte ihn öfters gegen die Rumtreiber und traf sich wöchentlich zu Experimentierstunden in Zaubertränke mit ihm, aber sie distanzierte sich nur halbherzig von seinen Peinigern und suchte selten seine Gesell-schaft von sich aus auf.

Emma glaubte, dass sie sein Genie in Zaubertränke nutzte, um sich seine Tricks abzuschauen und hervorragende Noten zu erzielen und wusste, dass sie sich in Gesprächen mit ihren Freundinnen nicht für ihn stark machte und ihn gegen ihre Beleidigungen verteidigte. Und wenn sie an einer lebenslangen, tiefen Freund-schaft zu Severus interessiert gewesen wäre, hätte sie ihm sein in einem erniedrigenden, verletzenden Moment geäußertes Schimpfwort nach einer ehrlichen Entschuldigung verziehen. Denn echte Freunde konnte einander auch die größten Fehler verzeihen, wenn sie nur an ihrer Freundschaft arbeiten wollten. Von Steve hatte Emma jedoch erfahren, dass Lily über Severus Peinigung vor ihrem Einschreiten zu seiner Verteidigung sogar ein kleines Lächeln über das Gesicht gehuscht war. Welche Freundin belächelte ihren Freund in einer demütigenden, traumatisierenden Situation, um dann als Retterin dazustehen? Als Emma Severus aus ihren Gedanken auftauchend, noch immer vertieft in sein Zaubertränkebuch betrachtete, beschloss sie, ein Gespräch mit ihm zu beginnen. Vielleicht könnte er ihr ja in Zaubertränke Nachhilfe erteilen? Sie wusste, dass er ein wahres Genie der Braukunst war, sogar bestehende Trankrezepte optimierte und eigene Zaubertränke entwickelte und hoffte, dass er ihr helfen könnte. Sie würde ihm die Nachhilfestunden natürlich bezahlen und vielleicht konnte sie durch sie mehr über ihn erfahren. Eventuell könnte sie ihn sogar dazu überreden, sich ihrer Clique an Freunden anzuschließen. Auch wenn das aufgrund seiner antisozialen Ader sehr unwahrscheinlich erschien. Also nahm Emma all ihren Mut zusammen und sprach ihm mit klopfendem Herzen an:

„Severus, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich in deiner Lektüre stören muss. Aber ich benötige wirklich dringend deine Hilfe. Wärst du breit, mir kurz zuzuhören?", fragte Emma Severus mit einem stechenden Blick in seine Augen.

Hogwartsexpress, letztes Abteil

Severus wurde aus seinem Studium eines neuen, interessanten und hochkom-plexen Zaubertränkebuches durch die melodische, liebliche Stimme seiner Sitzpartnerin gerissen. Aus seinem Augenwinkel heraus hatte Severus sie vorher heimlich beobachtet und sie für ihre kreative Ader, ihr Talent im Zeichnen und ihre hohe Konzentrationsgabe bewundert. Er wusste nicht viel über die fröhliche Hufflepuff, die jedem freundlich begegnete und zu ihren Freunden Mitglieder aus allen Häusern zählte, aber ihre Fähigkeit, sich zu hingebungsvoll, graziös und still ihrem Hobby zu widmen, beeindruckte ihn ungewollt. Er hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass sie für zehn Minuten versuchen würde, eine naive Kinderzeichnung ihres kratzbürstigen Katers anzufertigen und ihm danach über die gesamte restliche Zugfahrt ein Ohr mit ihrem belanglosen, nerven Gerede vollquatschen würde. Severus erinnerte sich nämlich noch mit Spott an die lustigen, lauten Prewett-Zwillinge, die ganz Hogwarts mit ihren Streichen auf Trapp hielten und den Rumtreibern in Gryffindor Konkurrenz um das unreifste, witzigste Verhalten machten. Daher dachte er, dass Emma genauso eine Quasselstrippe wie ihre Zwillingsbrüder war oder sich über seine Lektüre lustig machen würde.

Überrascht und etwas genervt, ihre Stimme nun doch hören zu müssen, legte Severus sein Buch zur Seite, verdrehte kurz dramatisch die Augen und zog seine rechte Augenbraue hoch, um in einer gelangweilten Stimme mit feindlichem Unterton zu entgegen: „Emma, ich habe ja schon geahnt, dass du nicht die ganze Zugfahrt still sein kannst. Und wenn ich dich jetzt nicht reden lasse, platzt du nachher noch vor Neugierde. Daher werde ich nun meine Ohren spitzen und hören, was du mir Weltveränderndes zu sagen hast. Ich hoffe, dass es mich nicht in meinen Idealen erschüttern wird.", zischte Severus sie an, nur um seine onyxschwarzen Augen mit einem stechenden Blick in ihre grünblauen Iris zu bohren. Als sie seinem stechenden Blick aber standhielt und keine Miene verzog, war es doch etwas erstaunt. Eigentlich reichten seine finstere Mine, seine hoch-gezogene Augenbraue und sein genervter Tonfall aus, um jeden Idioten abzuwim-meln und zu erschrecken. So musste er ihr ungewollt Respekt zollen, als sie mit ruhiger, freundlicher Stimme antwortete:

„Severus, ich danke dir für deine Zeit und hoffe, dass du deine unglaublichen Zuhörerqualitäten nun einsetzt, um mir aus der Klemme helfen zu können. Ich weiß, dass du ein wahres Zaubertränke-Genie bist, dass immer erstklassige Tränke braut, die Rezepte vorhandener Tränke verbessert und vereinfacht und selbst Zaubertrankrezepte entwickelt. Deine Hingabe für die Welt der Zaubertränke bewundere ich wirklich sehr, da ich weiß, welch hohe Konzentrationsfähigkeit, Zeitintensivität und Kreativität diese erfordert. Ich selbst stecke all meine Energie in meine Zeichnungen und meinen Traum, eine renommierte Heilerin zu werden. Jedoch sind dafür meine praktischen Leistungen in Zaubertränke zu schlecht. Ich erziele zwar in allen Essays ein „Erwartungen übertroffen", da ich die Theorie und Wirkungszusammenhänge hinter dem Zaubertränkebrauen verstehe, sobald ich jedoch einen Zaubertrank braue, werfe ich alle Schritte durch-einander und erhalten höchstens ein „Annehmbar". Daher habe ich beschlossen, ab diesem Schuljahr Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke zu suchen. Ich weiß, dass dies wahrscheinlich nicht dein Ding ist und du deine kostbare Zeit sehr wahrscheinlich anderwärtig verplant hast, aber könntest du dir vorstellen, mir zweimal wöchent-lich abends Nachhilfe zu geben? Ich würde dir pro Nachhilfestunde auch 2 Galleonen bezahlen. Was sagst du zu meinem Angebot?", fragte sie ihn mit nach-drücklicher Stimme.

Dieses Angebot hatte Severus nun wirklich nicht erwartet und eigentlich wollte er es schon mit einer sarkastischen Bemerkung ablehnen, da er sich nun wirklich nicht als Lehrer sah, der dummen, unkonzentrierten Kindern die Wunder der Zaubertrankbrauerei näher brachte. Außerdem wollte er seine Zeit hauptsächlich mit der Recherche über die Princes, neuen Experimenten mit Zaubertränken, neuen Innovationen von Zaubersprüchen und dem Studium der Dunklen Künste verbringen. Da würde ihn eine langsame, nervige Nachhilfeschülerin nur einbremsen. Andererseits könnte er jede Galleone gut gebrauchen, um sich neue Schreibutensilien, Zaubertrankzutaten oder Bücher zu kaufen. Und er wusste durch ihre Partnerarbeit in Kräuterkunde, dass Emma eine strebsame, kompromissbereite intelligente Lernerin mit einem ausführlichen Wissen über Zaubertrankzutaten und ihre Wirkungszusammenhänge war. Und eine gute, freundliche Heilerin mit einem klaren Verstand konnte die magische Welt immer gebrauchen.

Daher stimmte Severus nach einigen Minuten des Überlegens ihrem Angebot mit betont nonchalanter Stimme zu:,, Ich kann nicht gerade behaupten, dass mich dein Angebot vom Hocker reißen würde. Da du mir aber einen fairen Lohn zahlen würdest, ich Zaubertränke liebe und sowieso mindestens zweimal die Woche im Schülerlabor experimentieren wollte, willige ich ein, dir Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke zu geben. Aber ich muss vorher noch einige Punkte mit dir klären:

1\. Ich erwarte von dir, dass du jedes Zaubertränkerezept vor dem Brauen gründlich studierst, dich über die Zusammenwirkungen der einzelnen Zutaten informierst und immer pünktlich und top vorbereitet zu unseren Nachhilfestunden erscheinst.

2\. Ich setze voraus, dass du während der Nachilfestunden voll konzentriet, motiviert und lernbereit bei der Sache bist. Wir werden ausschließlich über Zaubertränke miteinander reden.

3\. Ich erwarte, dass du dich schnell im Brauen verbessern wirst und Interesse an neuen Experimenten zeigst. Diese sollst du dann gemeinsam mit mir, ohne anderen etwas über ihre Zusammensetzung zu erzählen, in der Praxis durchführen.

4\. Wenn ich mitbekommen solltest, dass du schlecht über mich redest oder dich über meine Lehrmethoden beschwerst, werde ich die Nachhilfe sofort abbrechen.

Falls du mit diesen Regeln einverstanden bist, können wir uns dienstags und freitags zu Nachhilfestunden im Schülerlabor treffen. Nachher können wir in einem ersten Gespräch festlegen, welche Schwerpunkte wir in deiner Nachhilfe setzen und was dich besonders interessiert.", endete Severus seinen Monolog gespannt auf ihre Reaktion wartend.

Emma lächelte ihn dankbar an und entgegnete freudestrahlend: „Severus, ich danke dir für deine Hilfe und verspreche dir, deine Regeln so gut wie möglich einzuhalten. Du bringst mich mit dieser Nachhilfe meinem Traum, eine Heilerin zu werden, wirklich näher. Dienstags und freitags hätte ich ab 17 Uhr Zeit für unsere Nachhilfestunden und die Zusammenarbeit an deinen Experimenten klingt hoch interessant. Also ich denke, dass meine Schwächen insbesondere in der Zutatenzubereitung liegen. Obwohl ich alle Techniken kenne, fällt es mir oft schwer, alle Zutaten mit der richtigen Methode in kleinste Mikroteile zu verarbeiten. Hast du dafür vielleicht ein paar Tipps? Mich interessieren natürlich am meisten Heiltränke, da ich später als Heilerin arbeiten will. …" Den Rest der Fahrt nach Hogwarts verbrachten Emma und Severus mit Plänen über ihre Nachhilfe-stunden und das Philosophieren über die Kunst der Zaubertränke. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug, sodass Emma und Severus ihr Gespräch sogar auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts vertieft weiterführten und sich mit ein wenig Wehmut voneinander verabschiedeten, als sie die Große Halle betraten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Leser/innen,
> 
> mein heutiges Update dreht sich um Severus und Emma. Ich hoffe, dass euch die Story weiterhin gefällt. Über euer Feedback würde ich mich sehr freuen.
> 
> LG  
> charmed92


	11. Chapter 10 - Gib Mobbing keine Chance!

Große Halle, Hogwarts, 01. September 1976

Emma schritt mit einem verträumten Blick zum Hufflepuff-Tisch. Auch nach all den Jahren konnte sie ihr Staunen über die magisch verzauberte Decke, die momentan einen strahlendblauen Sternenhimmel zeigte, nicht verbergen. „Magie ist wirklich etwas Einzigartiges und Zauberhaftes", dachte sie geistesabwesend. Die tobende, enthusiastische Geräuschkulisse ihrer Mitschüler/innen riss sie abrupt aus ihren Gedanken. Von überall her drangen heiteres Gelächter, sarkastisches Gerede, mürrisches Gemurmel, freudige Glücksschreie sowie erstauntes Raunen in ihr Ohr. An allen Haustischen tauschten sich Freunde in einem lauten Stimmengewirr über ihre Ferienerlebnisse aus, zeigten einander magische Bilder ihres Urlaubs oder tuschelten über die neusten Gerüchte und News der Zaubererwelt. Vereinzelt blickten sich verliebte Paare schüchtern an, hielten Händchen und tauschten liebevoll ausgesuchte Geschenke aus. Sie konnte aber auch mit einem Ziehen in ihrer Herzgegend sehen, dass einige Schüler/Schülerinnen mit runtergezogenen Schultern, gesenktem Kopf und leerem Blick allein an ihren Tischen saßen und dem Gewirbel um sie herum wehmütig, mit einem Schnauben oder gleichgültigen Blick zusahen. Sie hasste es, wie gemein und grausam Teenager manchmal sein konnten und ihre Peers wegen ihres Äußeren, ihrer Handicaps wie Stottern oder Leseschwäche, ihrer Charakterzüge wie Introvertiertheit, Ehrgeiz oder Ungeschicktheit sowie ihrer sozialen Herkunft mobben konnten. Emma konnte nicht verstehen, dass man einen anderen Teenager aufgrund seines Andersseins, seiner Eigenarten oder seiner Hobbies ausschließen, lächerlich machen und verletzen konnte. Sie hasste alle Mobber und ihre gemeinen Lakaien sowie stillen Bewunderer abgrundtief und versuchte, stets gegen Mobbing, Rassismus und Homophobie aufzustehen, auch wenn sie wusste, dass dies vielen Einzelgängern peinlich war und sie lieber in Ruhe gelassen werden wollten. Für sie waren die von ihren Mitschüler/innen verhexten, ausgelachten und gedemütigten Teenager auch keine „Opfer", sondern Überlebende von bösen sowie unmenschlichen physischen und psychischen Attacken, die trotz ihrer Schmerzen, inneren Narben und Traumata weiterhin sie selbst waren, ihren Angreifern den gedanklichen Mittelfinger zeigten und sich nicht unterkriegen ließen. Für sie waren die einzigen Personen, die sich für ihre Handlungen schämen, ihre Charakterschwäche und Boshaftigkeit entschuldigen und ihre Attacken bestraft werden sollten, die Tyrannen selbst. Sie waren für Emma die verachtungswürdigsten, erbärmlichsten und bösartigsten Widerlinge, da sie sich an den Schmerzen sowie Demütigungen Anderer erfreuten, nach dem Gelächter und den Anfeuerungsrufen ihrer feigen Bewunderer gierten und sich selbst als starke, brillante, moralisch handelnde Gutmenschen feierten. Dabei waren sie in Wahrheit moralisch schwach, psychisch gestört und vor Neid, Ängsten und Eifersucht zerfressen, weil sie ihre „Opfer" für ihren Mut, sie selbst zu sein, ihre magische Brillanz, ihr kreatives Genie oder ihre hohe Intelligenz beneideten und Angst davor hatten, von ihnen entzaubert zu werden.

Mit einem vernichtenden Blick starrte Emma die Rumtreiber, die jedem lauthals von ihren Sommeraben-teuern berichteten, mit ihren neuentwickelten Streichen angaben und arrogant, von sich selbst überzeugt auf ihre Zuhörer wie Könige herabblickten. Emma verachtete sie und konnte ihnen nicht verzeihen, dass sie etlichen Schülern/Schülerinnen das Leben auf Hogwarts zur Hölle machten, nur um für ihre Streiche, ihr magisches Talent oder ihre Witze gefeiert zu werden. Am meisten stieß Emma jedoch sauer auf, dass sie von den meisten Lehrern für ihr Verhalten nicht bestraft und ihre teilweise gefährlichen, unmenschlichen, gewalttätigen und gegen Schulgesetze verstoßenden Stunts nur mit dem Spruch „Ach, so sind Teenager halt" toleriert wurden. Vor Wut kochend dachte sie daran zurück, wie sie vor den Sommerferien Severus vier-gegen-eins attackiert, entwaffnet, verhext, verbal beleidigt sowie physisch gepeinigt hatten, um ihn vor einer johlenden, lachenden Menge sexuell zu entblößen. Für diese verachtungswürdige, bösartige und Persönlichkeitsrechte verletzende Tat wurden sie nur mit dem Verlust von 100 Hauspunkten, einem Monat Nachsitzen und einem ernsten Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter, Albus Dumbledore, bestraft. Darüber lachten sie nur müde, es tangierte sie nicht und änderte auch nichts daran, dass sie schon ihre nächsten Attacken auf „Schnieffelus", wie sie Severus verletzend nannten, planten, da er ihrer Meinung nach als dunkler, angehender Todesser, der nie hätte existieren sollen, gedemütigt werden musste. Emma schossen bei diesen Gedanken die Tränen in die Augen. Wie konnte sich eine Gruppe unreifer, grausamer Vollidioten es nur wagen, einem ihrer Mitschüler sein Existenzrecht abzustreiten? Wie psychisch krank, realitätsfremd und unmoralisch musste man sein, um einen Sechszehnjährigen als das inkarnierte Böse zu brandmarken und ihn mit Flüchen, Erniedrigungen und Verbalattacken zu foltern? Hielten sie die Rumtreiber etwas für eine Art übernatürliche Gottheit, die über Leben und Tod zu entscheiden hatte und in die Gedanken eines jeden Menschen blicken konnte? Und glaubten sie, mit ihrem Mobbing erreichen zu können? Sie konnten noch nicht so dumm sein zu glauben, dass Severus dank ihrer irrsinnigen Anschuldigungen, düsteren Vorurteile und provokanten Attacken von Hogwarts verwiesen werden würde? Konnten sie denn nicht sehen, dass sie mit ihrem Mobbing Severus seelisch Schmerzen zufügten, sodass er sich von allen isolierte, sich macht- und hoffnungslos fühlte und nur noch mehr dem gefährlichen Ruf der Dunklen Künste verfiel? Emma konnte nicht verstehen, wie man einen Menschen, dessen Geschichte, Charakter und Zukunftspläne man nicht kannte, nur so zerstören wollte. Sie bewunderte Severus für seine Stärke, sich immer wieder gegen die Rumtreiber zur Wehr zu setzen, sie mit seinen magischen Fähigkeiten oft zu übertrumpfen und sich seinen inneren Schmerz mithilfe einer „Ist-mir-egal"-Attitude und seinem Sarkasmus nicht anmerken zu lassen. Emma wusste, dass Severus nicht immer das hilflose Opfer der Rumtreiber war, sondern ihre Angriffe oftmals auch mit eigenen bösartigen Flüchen parierte, aber die feindliche Aggression ging immer von den Rumtreibern rund um ihre arroganten, selbstverliebten Anführer James und Sirius aus und Severus versuchte sich nur so gut es ging zu verteidigen, um seinen Stolz als Magier zu wahren. Das er dabei auch schon einmal zu gefährlichen, dunkleren Flüchen griff, Schulregeln brach und ihnen mit düsterer, wutentbrannter Stimme Rache schwor, wussten alle in Hogwarts. Aber Emma verurteilte Severus dafür nicht, da sie seine Aktionen mehr als Taten aus Selbstschutz als aus Bösartigkeit betrachtete. Darüber hinaus kannte sie Severus nicht gut genug, um sich ein Urteil über seinen Charakter oder seine Beweggründe und Hintergedanken zum Studium der Dunklen Künste bilden zu können. Sie hoffte, dass sie Severus, trotz seines Verbots über persönliche Themen zu reden, während ihren Nachhilfestunden besser kennenlernen konnte. Denn sie glaubte, dass er trotz seiner schroffen, sarkastischen Art und seiner Abwehr aller Freundschaftsgesuche, jemandem zum Reden brauchte. Und sie wollte dieser jemand sein, da Severus sie faszinierte und sie hoffte, dass sie eine Freundschaft mit ihm knüpfen konnte. Denn jeder Teenager brauchte Freunde, mit denen er lachen, weinen, Abenteuer erleben und reden konnte.

Ihre tiefen Gedanken abschüttelt, grüßte Emma mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und kurzen Winken ihre Mitbewohnerinnen Sage Diggory, Caroline Oxford, Christina Mc Dermont und Belinda Brooks, die wie immer dicht aneinander gedrängt zusammen am Hufflepuff-Tisch saßen und sich über ihre Sommererlebnisse austauschten. Es war nicht so, als ob Emma ihre Hufflepuff-Jahrgangsgenossen nicht leiden konnte, ganz im Gegenteil. Sie mochte ihre quirligen, lebhaften und gutmütigen Mitschülerinnen gerne, redete ab und zu mit ihnen und tauschte sich über die neusten Modetrends, Gerüchte und Zaubersprüche mit ihnen aus, aber zu ihren besten Freundinnen zählten sie nicht. Sage Diggory, eine neugierige, aufgeschlossene junge Hexe mit honigblonden Haaren, haselnussbraunen Augen und einer athletischen Figur, war eine Jägerin im Hufflepuff-Quidditch-Team und unsterblich in ihren guten Freund, Steve Smith, verliebt. Emma konnte mit ihr über die neusten Heilzauber und Heiltränke reden, da Sage eine Karriere als Krankenschwester anstrebte. Belinda Brooks, eine wunderschöne, selbstbewusste dunkelhäutige Hufflepuff mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln und einem widerspenstigen Afro, setzte sich für Emma sehr gegen Diskriminierung und Mobbing ein, sodass Emma mit ihr oft über Strategien zur Mobbingprävention sprach. Belinda hatte sogar eine Selbsthilfegruppe für Schüler/innen gegründet, die ihren Peinigern selbstbewusst entgegentreten wollten oder Strategien zum richtigen Verhalten bei oder Prävention vor Mobbing lernen wollten. Emma wusste, dass sie von einer Karriere als Anwältin träumte. Caroline Oxford, eine immer fröhliche, junge Hexe mit strahlenden, smaragdgrünen Augen und einem dunkelblonden Bob, die es liebte, ihre Freundinnen mit leckeren Backwaren zu versorgen, träumte davon, ihr eigenes Café mit selbstkreierten, mit Zaubertränken und Zaubersprüchen verfeinerten, Kuchen und Gebäck zu eröffnen. Mit ihr tauschte sich Emma oft über die neusten Zeichentricks und Designs aus, da Caroline ihr Gebäck per Skizze plante. Christina Mc Dermont, eine kurvige, kleine Hexe mit schokoladenbraunen Haaren und graublauen, mit Intelligenz blitzenden Augen, war ein Genie in Alte Runen und Aritmetik, sodass sie nach ihrem Abschluss in Hogwarts als Fluchbrecherin arbeiten wollte. Mit ihr unterhielt sich Emma oft über das Lösen von Rätseln, da sie ein gewisses Faible für Rätsel jeder Art hatte.

Emma suchte mit ihren Augen nach ihrem guten Freund Steve, dessen dunkelbraune Locken sie nach wenigen Minuten erblickte. Leise schlich sie sich von hinten an ihn heran, um ihn nachher mit ihrem Auftauchen etwas zu erschrecken. Wie ein geschmeidiger, lauernder Panther schlich sie sich mit leisen Schritten an ihn heran und umarmte ihn blitzartig. Steve zuckte ob dieses Überfalls merklich zusammen, dreht sich ruckartig um, erwiderte ihre Umarmung stürmisch und strahlte sie aus hellleuchtenden, eisblauen Augen an.

„Wow, Emma. Da hast du mir gerade aber wirklich einen Schrecken eingejagt. Ich stand kurz davor meinen Zauberstab zu zücken oder einen Herzinfarkt zu bekommen. Aber ich freue mich wirklich, dich wiederzusehen. Erholt und voller Vorfreude auf das neue Schuljahr siehst du aus. Erzähl, hast du die Zugfahrt ohne uns überstanden? Ich hoffe, dass du dein Abteil nicht mit irgendwelchen lautgrölenden, unreifen Idioten oder schnatternden, jungsverrückten Mädchen verbringen musstest", erkundigte sich Steve mit einer sich überschlagenden Stimme über ihre Zugfahrt.

„Hey, Steve. Ich bin auch froh, dich wiederzusehen. Ich habe deinen wilden Lockenkopf schon vermisst. Ich danke dir für dein Kompliment und muss sagen, dass auch du nur so vor Enthusiasmus für das neue Schuljahr strahlst. Du kannst es bestimmt kaum abwarten, in Zauberkunst die neusten Konstruktionszauber zu erlernen. Auch wenn ich euch auf der Zugfahrt vermisst habe, konnte ich mich über meinen Sitznachbarn nicht beklagen. Ich habe mein Sitzabteil mit Severus Snape geteilt und da er die meiste Zeit in die Lektüre seines Zaubertränkebuches vertieft gewesen ist, konnte ich in Ruhe ein neues Porträt von Sam anfertigen. Darüber hinaus verstehe ich wirklich nicht, wieso Severus von allen gemieden und als neuer dunkler Zauberer gebrandmarkt wird. Mir gegenüber ist er immer freundlich und gegen Ende der Zugfahrt waren wir in ein fachliches Gespräch über die neusten Fortschritte in Heilzauber und -tränke so vertieft, dass wir uns sogar eine Kutsche nach Hogwarts geteilt haben. Ich habe viele neue Inspirationen erhalten und kann mich über die Zugfahrt wirklich nicht beklagen", plapperte Emma fröhlich vor sich her.

Steve starrte Emma etwas schockiert an und entgegnete sarkastisch:,, Das freut mich zu hören. Aber ich glaube, dass du die einzige Person in Hogwarts bist, die Snape nicht sofort auf den Mond hexen würde. Du kannst nicht gerade behaupten, dass er wie Mr. Sunshine durch die Gegend geht, ein sozialer Schmetterling ist und mit jedem ohne Augenrollen, Augenbrauengymnastik und sarkastische Bemerkungen redet. Aber wenn du sagst, dass er ganz okay ist und du durch euer Gespräch viel Neues und Interessantes lernen konntest, will ich dir nicht widersprechen, da ich deiner Menschenkenntnis vertraue. Wer weiß, vielleicht kannst du ihn ja dazu überreden, mit uns die ein oder andere Pause in einem leeren Klassenraum oder im Raum der Wünsche zu verbringen. Freunde würden ihm meiner Meinung nach jedenfalls guttun. Wir wollten uns morgen um 7:30 Uhr nach dem Frühstück im Raum der Wünsche treffen, um über unsere Ferienerlebnisse ausführlicher zu sprechen. Ich kann dir auf alle Fälle schon einmal sagen, dass Sarah und ich einen riesigen Spaß im Quidditch-Camp hatten. Wir haben so viele talentierte und interessante neue Menschen aus Frankreich, Bulgarien und Deutschland kennengelernt, dass wir euch viel zu erzählen haben. Ich hoffe, dass du in deinen Ferien auch etwas Spaß hattest und du deine Ferien nicht nur mit Training, dem Ausleben deines Helferkomplexes und Lernen verbracht hast."

Emma boxte Steve spielerisch leicht in den Oberarm, verdrehte ihre blaugrünen Augen und schüttelte ob seiner Neckereien mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht den Kopf. „Nein, Steve. Ich habe meine Ferien nicht nur damit verbracht, neue Heilzauber zu lernen oder Waisenkindern etwas Fürsorge zu schenken. Du belächelst vielleicht meinen sogenannten „Helferkomplex", aber ich möchte verletzten oder traurigen Menschen so weit helfen, wie es mir möglich ist. Und ich denke nicht, dass dies etwas Schlechtes ist. Und um meine Ausbildung als Heilerin in zwei Jahren optimal vorbereitet beginnen zu können, muss ich halt auf dem neusten Stand in Sachen Heilzauber, -tränke sowie -methoden bleiben und meine Fähigkeiten immer weiter optimieren. Merlin sei dank konnten mir Fabian und Gideon dringend benötigtes Training in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste geben. Ich hatte es wirklich nötig, einige Offensiv- und Defensivzauber zu wiederholen, zu verbessern und neu zu erlernen, da wir unter unserer fachlich inkom-petenten Verteidigungsprofessorin, Prof. Hedge, ja nicht gerad viel Neues in Sachen Praxis gelernt haben und meine Duellierfähigkeiten schon etwas eingerostet waren. Aber nach meinem intensiven Training mit Gideon und Fabian bin ich nun ein wahrer Duellier-Champion. Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mich also nicht mit mir anlegen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht stößt Severus in Zukunft echt manchmal zu unserer Gruppe hinzu. Ich werde ihn in Zukunft jedenfalls besser kennenlernen, da er mein neuer Tutor in Zaubertränke ist. Um meine Ausbildung als Heilerin überhaupt beginnen zu können, muss ich meine Braukünste nämlich enorm verbessern. Ein „Annehmbar" in meinen UTZen würde nicht reichen. Ich freue mich schon, die anderen morgen im Raum der Wünsche umarmen zu können und von euren Abenteuern zu hören. Aber jetzt sollten wir uns wirklich auf die Auswahlzeremonie konzentrieren. Prof. McGonagall führt gerade die neuen Erstklässler hinein. Ich bin gespannt, wer alles in Hufflepuff landen wird", antworte Emma Steve in einem gespielt vorwurfsvollen Ton. Gespannt richteten Emma und Steve ihre Aufmerksamkeit zum Lehertisch und lauschten dem Hogwartssong. Emma sang ihn enthusiastisch mit und liebte es, wieder in ihrem zweiten Zuhause zu sein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebe Leser/innen,
> 
> ein neues Update zu meiner Story, welches Emmas Gedanken in der Großen Halle wiedergibt. Ich danke euch für eure Unterstützung und hoffe, dass euch meine Story weiterhin gefällt. Reviews sind wie immer sehr willkom-men.
> 
> LG,  
> charmed92

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo lieber Leser/innen,
> 
> ich freue mich, dass ihr euch die Zeit genommen habt, meine Fan-Fiction zu lesen. Da dies meine erste veröffentlichte Fan-Fiction ist, würde ich mich sehr über positive Reviews bzw. negative Reviews mit konstruktiver Kritik, die mir beim weiterentwickelen meiner Story und verbessern meines Schreibstils helfen, sehr freuen. Ihr könnt mir auch gerne Ratschläge für künftige Plotlines oder Ideen für künftige Figuren schicken, da sich diese Fan-Fiction noch in den Kinderschuhen befindet und ich für eure Ideen offen bin. Die Story spielt zur Zeit der Rumtreiber bis zum Ende der 90er Jahre, wobei sie AU sein wird und nur einigen Elementen des Canons folgt. Sie wird sich um das Leben von Severus Snape nach dem "Schlammblut"-Fiasko um Lily drehen und seine Romance zu meinem OC Emma Prewett schildern. Meine Storyline wurde von vielen anderen Stories inspiriert, die ich begeistert gelesen habe. Ich hoffe, dass euch der erste kleine Einblick gefällt.
> 
> LG,  
> charmed92


End file.
